Geschenke von Unbekannt
by Kael-san
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten. Eigentlich die Zeit der Liebe und Freude, jedoch nicht für Draco L. Malfoy. Er hat ein Problem und die neuste Idee von Dumbledore hilft nicht gerade dabei dieses zu lösen. Im Gegenteil...
1. Fröhliche Weihnacht überall?

726620.doc

Geschenke von Unbekannt

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus dieser FF gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, noch ziehe ich irgendwelchen Nutzen aus ihrer Veröffentlichung

Erklärung:   
/.../gedachtes  
"..."gesprochenes

Pairing: HarryxDraco

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.

Chapter one  
Fröhliche Weihnacht... überall?

Weiße Schneeflocken fielen vom wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinab, bedeckten den Wald und die Ländereien Hogwarts mit einer dicken Schneeschicht. Kein grün war weit und breit mehr zu erblicken, nur noch dieses herrliche, reine Weiß vermochte das Augen zu sehen. Der kalte Wind streifte über die weißen Kronen der Bäume hinweg und enthob hier und da, die Äste ihrer schweren Schneelast. Jedoch wehrte dies nur kurze Zeit und schon hatte sich wieder eine dicke Schneeschicht auf den Zweigen der Bäume niedergelassen. Auch die peitschende Weide wurde von dem kühlen Weiß nicht verschont und war nun schon unter einem weißen Kleid verschwunden und lag nun friedlich da.

Im Schloss jedoch, schien sich dafür im Moment niemand zu interessieren. Weder für den Schnee, der immer zahlreicher den Weg vom Himmel hinab auf die Erde fand. Noch für den eisigen Wind, der sich durch jede Ritze, die in den Schloßmauern zu finden war, hindurch schob und ein unheimliches Heulen verursachte, das jedem Geiste Konkurrenz machte. All das blieb ungeachtet, denn in der großen Halle, in der sich alle Schüler Hogwarts versammelt hatte, herrschte große Aufregung. Es wurde wild durch einander geplappert, wild gestikuliert und einige schrieen sogar leise auf. Die Lehrer versuchte verzweifelt Ruhe in dieses Chaos zu bringen, jedoch vergebens. Einzig Dumbledore beobachtete seine aufgebrachten Schüler mit seinem allseits bekannten ruhigen Lächeln auf den Lippen und ließ sie reden. Er hatte gesagt, was zu sagen war und mit dieser Reaktion hatte er auch gerechnet. Was hätte er auch anderes erwarten sollen?

"Das kann nicht sein!" stieß ein junger blondhaariger Junge zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und ließ seinen Kopf verzweifelt auf die Tischlatte sinken. /Das ist nicht fair! Warum ausgerechnet er? Es gibt sooo viele Schüler... warum ausgerechnet er... warum nicht.../ "Hey Draco, alles in Ordnung?" Die Stimme seines besten Freundes riss Draco Lucius Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken. Doch er dachte nicht im Geringsten daran sich aufzurichten, drehte statt dessen nur seinen Kopf auf die Seite, um Blaise Zabini im Blick zu haben. Dieser sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, wusste wohl nicht ganz, was er davon halten sollte. Aber hey, er war zwar ein Malfoy, aber auch er durfte sich mal gehen lassen... außerdem bekam das in diesem unheilvollen Chaos sowieso niemand mit.  
"Nein, Zabini. Es ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Sehe ich vielleicht so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung?" knurrte Draco und blickte seinen schwarzhaarigen besten Freund wütend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste breit. "Nein, du siehst eher aus, wie ein Malfoy, mit Sahne in den Haaren." Gluckste Blaise und nun war es an Draco, verwundert drein zu schauen. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf. "Wie meinst du das?"

Doch kaum, dass er seine Frage ausgesprochen hatte, erkannte er das Übel und seufzte erneut. "Scheiß Tag!" knurrte er und versuchte sich die Schlagsahne, die sich in seinen Haaren heimisch eingerichtet hatte, aus selbigen zu wischen. Blaise Zabini bedachte seinen besten, im Moment wüst schimpfenden Freund mit einem Lächeln. "Na komm schon, Drac. So schlimm ist der Tag doch auch nicht!" gluckste Blaise und wusste, wie sehr Draco gleich ausrasten würde. Und allzu lange musste er auch nicht warten.

"Nicht schlimm? Nicht schlimm? Halloooo? Jemand zu Hause? Wo warst du denn heute den ganzen Tag? Nicht schlimm?" begann Draco zu keifen, jedoch versuchte so gesittet, wie es für einen Malfoy üblich war. Kurz er schrie nur die halbe Halle zusammen! Blaise legte seinen Kopf in die Hand und hörte Draco aufmerksam zu. "Zabini, du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Wir haben das Quidditchspiel verloren, sowie unzählige Hauspunkte bei der ollen McGonnagall. Dann hab ich Nachsitzen, du ebenfalls, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, Neville hat mal wieder den halben Klassensaal in die Luft gesprengt und ich durfte den nachmittag im Krankenflügel verbringen, dann kommt Dumbledore mit seiner hirnrissgen Weihnachtsidee und zu guter letzt klebt in meinen Haaren nun mehr Sahne, als auf Goyles Teller passt. Hast recht, der Tag ist nicht schlimm, der ist total beschissen!" 

Blaise hatte Draco ruhig zugehört und betrachtete ihn jetzt aufmerksam, um dann noch ein "Und Potter hat dich mal wieder überhaupt nicht beachtet, stimmt's?" hinterher zu werfen. Draco warf ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in den Händen um letztlich schwach zu nicken. Blaise seufzte. Da hatte er also mal wieder die Wurzel des Übels. "Na komm schon, Draco. Aber was erwartest du von ihm. Du sagst ihm nichts und du weißt, dass Potter in dieser Beziehung ein Feingefühl wie Crabbe für's Sticken besitzt. Vielleicht solltest du mit ihm reden oder schenk ihm doch was zu Weihnachten. Du kannst es ja auf die Idee von Dumbledore schieben. Immerhin muss jeder einem anderen Schüler etwas schenken. Und woher will Potter denn wissen, dass du ihn nicht gezogen hast?" erklärte Blaise.  
"Das ist die beschissenste Idee Zabini, die ich je gehört habe!" knurrte Draco und versuchte sein rotes Gesicht so gut wie möglich zu verbergen. /Hoffentlich fragt er nicht, wen ich.../ "Wen hast du denn nun eigentlich gezogen, Draco?" /Verdammt/  
Kurze Zeit reagierte Draco nicht, und es schien fast so, als würde er den Zettel nicht mehr rausrücken wollen, als er widerwillig die Hand hob und Blaise Zabini ein vollkommen zerknittertes Stück Papier unter die Nase hielt. "Wenn du lachst, dann..." zischte Draco, vergrub dann wieder seinen Kopf in den Armen.

Unterdes begann Blaise Zabini, gebürtiger Slytherin den kleinen Zettel auseinanderzufalten. Kaum das er den Namen gelesen hatte, musste er sich den Mund zu halten, um nicht lauf loszulachen. Okay, er war Slytherin, aber das war zu komisch. Einige umstehende Schüler sahen ihn kurz verwirrt an, wandten sich dann jedoch wieder ihren Nachbarn zu um über Dumbledores neuste Idee zu reden. Blaise hingegen lachte weiter und brauchte länger als gewöhnlich um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

"Draco, das ist nicht dein ernst! Das ist einfach..." kicherte Blaise und stubbste Draco in die Seite, was diesen widerwillig murren ließ. "Halt die Klappe, Zabini!" knurrte der Malfoyspross. "Och komm schon, Draco. Das ist doch das beste, was dir passieren konnte!" erklärte Blaise versöhnlich und versuchte Draco ein wenig aufzuheitern. Dieser blickte statt dessen jedoch ausdruckslos zur Seite, zum gegenüberliegenden Tisch, an dem gerade ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit grünen Augen dabei war, sich das Gezeter seiner Tischnachbarn anzuhören und selbst ab und an einen Kommentar einzuwerfen. /Wieso ausgerechnet er/

Ein kleiner weißer Zettel lag noch, Stunden nachdem die Schüler die große Halle verlassen hatten, vergessen auf dem Tisch der Slytherin. An dem Platz, auf dem noch vor Stunden ein vollkommen deprimierter junger Malfoy gesessen hatte. Das helle Mondlicht, das nun endlich den Weg durch die dichten Wolken gefunden hatte, schien durch die großen Fenster und erhellte den Raum. Erleuchtete den Zettel, auf dem in geschwungenen Buchstaben ein Name zu lesen war: Harry J. Potter

2


	2. Wieso ausgerechnet er?

726620.doc

So und da bin ich wieder g:

Amunet: Danke für den Kommi g. Was Draco Harry schenkt... na ja, da wirst du noch einige kapitel ausharren müssen. Dray hat nämlich überhaupt keine Ahnung kopfschüttl

Melissa: Ob Harry Draco mag? Das kommt erst nach und nach raus, aber ich verrat hier noch nix g. Was es zu essen gab? Nachtisch: Kuchen, Schokopudding und Sahne... kann er froh sein, dass es nur Sahne war °

Gipsy: Wirklich... na dann werde ich mal schauen gehen. Bin jetzt neugierig .°

AngelDark: mitschulternzuck Hat Harry mir net verraten... aber ich denke, wir werden erfahren wen er hat g!

Danke, hab mich wirklich über alle Kommis gefreut. Ich hoffe, dass euch das zweite Kapitel auch gefällt!

Chapter two

Wieso ausgerechnet er?

Wütend knabberte Draco Lucius Malfoy auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er verzweifelt darüber nachdachte, was er dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nun schenken sollte. Er überlegte jetzt schon seit Stunden, doch all seine Bemühungen waren bis jetzt umsonst gewesen. Nicht eine Idee war ihm gekommen, noch nicht einmal die geringste Spur eines Einfalls. Es war zum Haare raufen und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich schon drei Mal dabei erwischt. Wieso um alles in der Welt musste das auch so verdammt schwer sein? Wieso musste es ihm so verdammt schwer fallen, Harry Potter ein Geschenk zu kaufen?

Na gut, er war eventuell ein ganz klein wenig in den Löwen der Gryffindor verbliebt... na ja... okay... er war dem Schwarzhaarigen vollkommen verfallen aber dennoch... warum musste es nur so verdammt schwer sein?

„Wieso musste es auch ausgerechnet Potter sein?" Diese Frage hatte er sich auch schon unzählige Male gestellt und wie auch schon zuvor, ließ sich auch diese Mal keine Antwort darauf finden.

Auf sich selbst und die ganze Welt wütend wälzte er sich erneut in seinem Bett herum, wohlwissend, dass er auch die letzten drei Stunden keinen Schlaf finden würde. Wie denn auch, wenn er ein solches Problem hatte und niemand ihm half. Auch Blaise Zabini war ihm keine allzu große Hilfe gewesen... eigentlich waren all seine Vorschläge totaler Mist, angefangen von einem Buch oder Besen, über eine Nacht mit Draco bis hin zum Verlobungsring. Nach letzterem hatte Draco seinem besten Freund die Tür buchstäblich vor der Nase zugeschlagen und ihn, trotz allem Flehen und Betteln nicht mehr hereingelassen. Wäre ja noch schöner gewesen! Immerhin war das Ganze kein Spaß, das war purer Ernst. Wie sollte er Harry bitte schön etwas schenken... er kannte ihn doch nicht... auch wenn er es liebend gern täte. Er wäre gerne ein Freund des jungen Gryffindor... eigentlich gerne noch mehr, aber er wusste auch, dass daraus niemals was werden würde. Also musste er wenigstens sein Gesicht wahren und dafür sorgen, dass Harry nicht erfuhr, von wem das Geschenk kommen würde. Andererseits sollte es trotz allem kein Null-Acht-Fünfzehn Geschenk werden. Immerhin würde dies vermutlich die einzige Gelegenheit sein, bei der Draco Harry ein Geschenk machen konnte. Aber was bei Merlins Bart konnte er dem jungen Gryffindor nur schenken? Was?

Auch die letzten Stunden hatte Draco mit seinen Überlegungen verbracht, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er war nicht das geringste Stück voran gekommen, weder im Bezug auf Harrys Geschenk noch im Bezug auf seine Liebesprobleme. Jedoch schien er in dieser Nacht um ein ganzes Stück gealtert zu sein, was ihm ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet. „Na Klasse" knurrte Draco und wand sich ab, versuchte noch zu retten, was zu retten war. „Der Tag heut fängt ja genauso toll an, wie der gestern aufgehört hat. Wenn das so weiter geht..." den Satz offen lassend, schritt Draco durch sein Zimmer, streifte sich seine Robe über und öffnete die Tür, hinter welcher wie erwartete Blaise Zabini schon wartete.

Doch anstatt des allmorgendlichen, viel zu gut gelaunten „Morgen, Drac. Und wieder feuchte Träume gehabt!" kam heute nur ein „Oh Merlin. Draco, was hast du denn gemacht? Auf den Zaubertrankbüchern geschlafen oder was? Du siehst beschissen aus!" Seine miserable Laune dadurch noch verschlechternd fauchte Draco nur ein: „Danke Blaise. Und ja, dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen!", schlug die Tür laut hinter sich zu und stapfte wütend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Blaise, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, hatte Draco schnell wieder eingeholt und lief, breit grinsend wie jeden Morgen, neben seinem besten Freund her. „Wohl sehr viele feuchte Träume gehabt, wenn du so fertig bist!" meinte Blaise anzüglich und stubbste Draco mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. Dieser knurrte leise und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis, Blaise!" Doch den störte das kaum.

„Wohl von unserem süßen, grünäugigen Gryffindor, was? Müssen ja wirklich heiß gewesen sein!" lamentierte Blaise weiter, ohne auf Dracos Warnung einzugehen. „Das Eis wird immer dünner, Zabini!" knurrte der Blondhaarige und hoffte, dass sein Freund endlich darauf hörte. Er jagte ihm so ungern einen Fluch auf den Hals... so früh am Morgen war das einfach zu anstrengend. Aber wenn er es so wollte...

„Ich sag ja, dass du ihn verführen sollst, als Geschenk mein ich. Ideen scheinst du ja genug zu haben. Also ich an deiner Stelle..." „JETZT REICHT ES ZABINI! WENN ICH DICH..." Draco, der nun kurz vor'm vollkommenen Ausrasten stand und dessen gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Blaise gerichtet war, bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie schon fast an der großen Halle angekommen waren und auch nicht die kleine Gruppe von Personen, die ihnen unaufhörlich näher kam. Und dann, dann war es zu spät.

„Autsch!" wütend rieb Draco sich den Kopf, während er sich hinsetzte und einen kurzen Ablauf der Geschehnisse machte. Er war mit Blaise Richtung Halle gegangen, dann kurz davor gewesen, ihn in die übernächste Woche zu hexen, dann war da dieser Widerstand und dann... dann hatte er Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden geschlossen. Na Klasse, toller Tag, wirklich! Super, der perfekte Heute-Ärgern-Wir-Draco-Tag! knurrte er in Gedanken, machte sich dann daran, den Übeltäter für diese Misere ausfindig zu machen. „Welcher Idiot hat hier keine Augen im Kopf und..." Draco stockte, als seine Augen an der anscheinenden Ursache hängen blieben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick setzte sein Herz aus, nur um dann im doppelten Tempo weiter zu schlagen. Leuchtend grüne Augen musterten ihn, ließen ihm heiße Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Es kostete ihn alle Überwindung und Kraft, sich von diesem Anblick loszureißen. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und versuchte dann mit so fester Stimme, wie er sie aufbringen konnte ein genervtes „War ja klar. Potter!" in den Raum zu werfen. „Sag mal Potter, ich weiß ja, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin. Aber musst du dich gleich so an mich ran schmeißen?" knurrte Draco, erwartete jedoch nicht, eine wirkliche Antwort zu erhalten, rappelte sich statt dessen lieber wieder auf. Um so überraschter war er dann, als ein vollkommen ernst gemeintes „Ja!" von dem Gryffindor kam, was Draco fast wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schließen ließ.

Verwirrt blickte er zu Harry, der ihn komisch anlächelte. Draco fühlte sich unwohl, ihm gefiel das Verhalten des Gryffindors nicht, er konnte sich daraus keinen Reim machen. Seit wann war der denn so schlagfertig? Was hatte der denn? Ob irgendein Zauber von diesem Wiesel schief gegangen war? Ihm zumindest war das ganze ziemlich unheimlich. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, Potter!" murrte er statt dessen nur und machte sich daran, schleunigst in die Halle zu kommen und dann so schnell wie möglich wieder in sein Bett. Denn besser würde der Tag aus Erfahrung eh nicht mehr werden.

Und wie zur Bestätigung erblickte Draco Blaise, der ihn breit angrinste und anzüglich zwinkerte. Sein bester Freund hatte sofort die leichte Rötung auf Dracos Wangen registriert, ebenso Harrys Antwort auf Dracos Neckerei. Und so ließ auch eine Bemerkung von Blaise Seite nicht allzu lange auf sich warten.

„Das ist doch klasse, Draco. Wenn Potter so auf dich steht dann..." Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, da Draco ihm wohlwissend einen Zauber hinterher schickte, der ihn stolpern ließ. Draco, der sich schon im Stillen beglückwünschte, Blaise endlich zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein ‚bester' Freund noch versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch vergebens. Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe fiel er Richtung Boden, doch noch bevor der schwarzhaarige Slytherin auch nur in die Nähe des Bodens kam, prallte er gegen einen anderen Körper, der ihn aufhielt.

Überrascht blickte Blaise auf und erkannte sofort das lächelnde Gesicht seines Iren, was seine hervorragende Laune um noch einiges ansteigen ließ. „Na, das ist ja mal eine schöne Überraschung!" schnurrte Blaise und zog den Gryffindor fest an sich heran. „Danke Draco, das hab ich heute morgen gebraucht!" rief er seinem besten Freund hinter her, bevor er sich seinem Liebsten widmete.

Draco hingegen wandte sich stink sauer ab. Wie er Blaise manchmal hasste. Nicht nur, dass der ihm pausenlos auf die Nerven ging, nein... dieser Idiot hatte auch noch das, was er wollte. Nämlich eine glückliche, funktionierende Beziehung mit einem Gryffindor. Wütend, wie ein rumänischer Stachelbuckel zur Brutzeit und genauso reizbar zugleich stapfte Draco durch die Halle. Wieso musste das bei ihm auch immer alles so kompliziert sein? Warum konnte es nicht einfach irgend jemand sein, der nicht so berühmt und begehrt war? Jemand, der nicht sein Erzfeind Nummer eins war?

Am Slytherintisch angekommen, war Dracos Wut verraucht und Verzweiflung gewichen. Wieder hatten ihn seine Gedanken zurück und er musste sich eine Lösung für sein Geschenkproblem und sein Liebesproblem überlegen und wie so oft in letzter Zeit stellte er sich ein und dieselbe Frage: Wieso ausgerechnet er? 

Ohne viel Hunger zu haben, begann Draco lustlos in seinem Essen herum zu stochern, richtete seine ganze Wut, Verzweiflung und Aufmerksamkeit seinem Frühstück, als wäre selbiges an allem Schuld. Und wer wusste es schon, vielleicht waren Pfannkuchen und Sirup wirklich Schuld an all dem Übel!

So zumindest bemerkte er nicht die aufmerksamen Blicke aus tief grünen Augen die ganz allein nur ihm galten.

So, das war's auch schon wieder. Bis zum nächsten Chap.

Bye Kael-san

3


	3. UnGlückliche Zufälle I

Bin wieder da und hab das dritte Kapitel mitgebracht. Ist etwas länger als die vorherigen, hoffe es gefällt euch.

Chapter three

(Un-)Glückliche Zufälle I

Nach dem Frühstück hatte Draco sich eiligst auf den Weg zum Unterricht gemacht, einen rufenden Blaise und eine winkende und kreischende Parkinson ignoriert und sich so alleine in Richtung Ländereien gemacht um sich der wunderbaren Welt der Pflanzenkunde zu widmen. Missmutig betrachtete Draco den Blumentopf vor sich und zu seinem Bedauern blickte die Blüte der Pflanze ebenso grimmig zurück. Den Namen des Gewächses, dass ihn gerade leicht mordlüstern ansah, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, eigentlich war es ihm auch vollkommen egal, was da vor ihm saß. Wozu musste er das wissen? Alles was er wissen musste, war, dass die Welt heute mal wieder besch...eiden war und jeder es darauf anlegte ihn zu ärgern. Und wenn diese verdammte Blume jetzt auch nur noch einmal blinzelte, würde er sich auf sie stürzen und dann würde sich ja herausstellen, wer von ihnen beiden heute mordlüsterner war.

Blaise Zabini, der sich aus Gewohnheit sofort neben Draco gestellt hatte, bemerkte das mordlustige Glitzern in den grauen Augen und auch das irre Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Kaum merklich hob sich eine Augenbraue, während er Draco weiterhin betrachtete. Er kannte dieses Verhalten, sowie diesen „Entweder du oder ich"- Blick nur zu gut und insgeheim hoffte er, dass innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten niemand in diesem Raum es auch nur wagte, sich zu bewegen oder laut zu atmen. Draco würde explodieren. Wohlwissend, dass im Moment diese Pflanze Dracos Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm, drückte er den jungen Slytherin sanft zur Seite und nahm den Blumentopf samt Einwohner aus Dracos Reichweite. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass etwas kaputt geht, oder Dray?" erklärte er und stellte den Topf vor Neville Longbottom. Das war im Moment für alle Beteiligten die sicherere Variante.

Draco schreckte unmerklich auf, als sich eine Hand in sein Blickfeld schob und ihm sein Mordobjekt Nummer eins vor der Nase wegnahm. Verwirrt blickte er auf und direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht seines besten Freundes. /Ich hätte es wissen müssen/ murrte er in Gedanken und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht willst du nicht, dass was kaputt geht, Zabini. Mir wäre das im Moment jedoch vollkommen recht!" knurrte der Blondhaarige und bedachte Blaise mit einem wütenden Blick. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erklärte nur grinsend: „Und was wäre, wenn es unsern Lieblings-ich-hab-tief-grüne-Augen-und-Slytherins-Eisprinz-steht-auf-mich-Gryffindor getroffen hätte?" Den eisigen Blick à la Draco-Art ignorierte er gekonnt und blickte statt dessen in die Richtung des besagten Gryffindor. Der blondhaarige Malfoy folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag traf grau auf grün.

Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen als Dracos Blick den des jungen Gryffindor traf und insgeheim hoffte der Slytherin, dieser Moment würde nie enden. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den anderen anstarrte und was er gedacht hatte und schlagartig drehte er seinen Kopf weg und blickte auf seine Hände. Die leichte Hitze auf seinen Wangen spürte er kaum, zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. /Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Wieso Potter? Wieso muss ich mit ihm Pflanzenkunde haben? Wieso muss er in meinem Jahrgang sein? Wieso auf dieser Schule? Wieso verdammt muss ich in ihn verknallt sein? Und wieso verdammt muss Blaise jetzt wieder so verdammt dreckig grinsen? Er hat zehn Sekunden und dann hex ich ihn in das nächste Jahrtausend/

Doch dazu kam Draco nicht mehr, denn neben ihm erklang plötzlich ein spitzer Schrei und als er zur Seite blickte, konnte er Neville Longbottom erkennen, der gerade von Dracos Blume gewürgt wurde und langsam blau anlief. /Mhm, das Mistding ist ja doch nicht so schwach wie ich gedacht habe/

Die restliche Pflanzenkunde fiel aus, da Neville, nachdem er von Dracos Killerblume befreit worden war, in den Hospitalflügel musste. Denn die Pflanze, wie Draco später erfuhr, war hoch giftig. /Tja, Pech gehabt/ Der junge Slytherin tat diese Information mit einem Schulterzucken ab und wand sich wieder seinen Fledermausflügeln zu, die nur darauf warteten von ihm zerkleinert zu werden. Er persönlich fand Zaubertränke sowieso interessanter, auch wenn er selbst darauf nicht konzentrieren konnte. Dabei hatte ihm dieses Fach immer beim Entspannen geholfen, aber nun? Während er nun die Flügel in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte, drifteten seine Gedanken wieder zu einem gewissen Gryffindor und den mit ihm verbundenen Probleme ab.

Die Blicke, die auf ihm lagen, spürte er nicht, obwohl es ihn vermutlich sehr interessiert hätte, wer ihn da so genau betrachtete. Doch im Moment war nur sein „Was-schenke-ich-Harry-Potter"- Problem wichtig, für welches er eine Lösung zu finden versuchte.

/Ich habe noch 3 Tage bis Weihnachten. Hätte Dumbledore auch früher einfallen können, dass sich die Schüler untereinander beschenken sollen! Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich ihm schenken soll. Wenn ich nur.../ Ohne das Draco es bemerkte, begann er wieder auf seiner Lippe herum zu kauen. Wenn das so weiter ging, war Dracos Lippe bald nicht mehr zu erkennen, doch im Moment störte ihn auch das nicht. Es gab wichtigeres. /Wenn ich ihn nur kennen würde. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er mag. Ob er sich wohl für Bücher interessiert? Mhm.../ Leicht schüttelte Draco den Kopf und griff geistesabwesend zur nächsten Zutat des Zaubertranks. /Nein... Bücher nicht. Das wäre etwas für Granger. Aber was dann? Ob ich ihm... nein, etwas zum Anziehen ist auch blöd. Ich kenne seine Größe nicht und außerdem.../ Eine leichte Röte überzog die Wangen des jungen Slytherin, als er an ein Geschäft dachte, in das Blaise ihn einmal mitgeschliffen hatte. /... wer weiß, was ich ihm nachher kaufe. Nein, nein, nein. Es muss etwas sein, bei dem man nichts falsch machen kann und was auf keinen Fall falsch oder zweideutig zu verstehen ist. Aber was, verdammt/

Immer noch vollkommen in Gedanken versunken warf Draco die zerkleinerten Ameisenhaare in den Kessel um sich danach dem nächsten Schritt des Trankes zu widmen. Blaise, der es sich auf einem Stuhl neben Draco niedergelassen hatte, betrachtete den völlig abwesenden Slytherin genau. Er wusste, worüber oder besser über wen der junge Malfoy so angestrengt nachdachte. Er kannte Draco immerhin schon lange genug um zu wissen, was dieser dachte und um in dessen Gesicht lesen zu können, wie in einem Buch. Und im Moment war der Name ‚Harry Potter' förmlich auf der Stirn des Jungen eingraviert. Und Blaise, bester Freund, der er nun einmal war, hatte es sich zur offiziellen Aufgabe gemacht, Draco bei seinem Problem zu helfen. Also musste er jetzt versuchen, Draco aus seiner Gedankenwelt zu locken. Denn so verbissen, wie der junge Malfoy ein Geschenk zu finden versuchte, würde das wohl eher nichts werden. So musste er, als bester Freund, natürlich helfen... wobei ein klein wenig Spaß durfte er ja auch haben, oder?

Mit einem mehr oder weniger freundlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen stand Blaise auf und beugte sich ein wenig zu Draco hinab, der noch immer vollkommen geistesabwesend schien. Doch Blaise würde dem nun Abhilfe verschaffen. Er wusste auch schon genau wie: „Hey Draco. Potter legt gerade eine super heiße Stripshow hin. Und das nur für dich!"

Es dauerte eine kurzen Moment bis Draco verstand, was Blaise ihm gerade zugeflüsterte hatte. Doch dann drangen die Worte „Potter", „Stripshow", „ nur für dich" zu Draco durch und sofort zuckte er zusammen. Dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben, zur gleichen Zeit spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Finger, welcher ihn scharf die Luft einziehen ließ. Ein gezischtes „Autsch" ließ sich ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. Zeitgleich ließ er das Messer fallen und zog seine Hand weg und führte seinen Finger zum Mund.

Wütend funkelte er seinen besten Freund ab, wobei ein Malfoy mit Finger im Mund nur halb so furchteinflößend aussah, wie es normalerweise der Fall war. Statt dessen blickte Blaise ihm breit grinsend entgegen. „Mann Draco, hätt' nicht gedacht, dass Potter so scharf ist, dass du dich an ihm schneidest!" Blaise schien das ganze Szenario wirklich zu erheitern, was Draco noch mehr ärgerte. Was fiel diesem verdammten, sexbessesenen, hirnverbrannten, total von sich selbst überzeugten, immer grinsenden, idiotischen, langhaarigen Trottel überhaupt ein? Er konnte doch nicht einfach... immerhin war er ein Malfoy, da konnte Zabini doch nicht einfach... das war ja schon ein Attentat. Das musste auf jeden Fall gesühnt werden.

Der junge Malfoy wusste, dass die Augen der gesamten Klasse auf ihnen ruhten, immerhin kam es nie vor, dass sich Draco Malfoy in Zaubertränken einen Fehler erlaubte, geschweige denn, dass er sich schnitt. Um so interessanter wurde das nachfolgende Schauspiel für alle Anwesenden.

„Das zahl ich dir heim, Zabini. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, und wann, aber glaub mir, es wird dir leid tun. Ich könnte dir deinen verdammten Kopf von deinen verdammten Schultern hexen und ihn deinem verdammten Freund schicken, aber selbst dann, wärst du wahrscheinlich überglücklich!" knurrte Draco und blitzte Blaise wütend an. Dieser hatte nur wieder dieses patentierte Zabini-Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sicher Draco. Weißt du, was man da alles für Sachen.." „Ich will es gar nicht hören!" unterbrach Draco ihn barsch, während er sich am Tisch festhielt. Ihm war ja plötzlich so etwas von überhaupt nicht gut. Langsam fuhr er sich mit der anderen Hand über die Stirn, spürte den leichten Schweißfilm unter seinen Fingern.

/Komisch, hier ist es doch gar nicht so warm, eher eiskalt. Viel kälter als sonst! Wieso schwitze ich dann aber/ Seinen rasenden Puls hatte der junge Slytherin selbst noch nicht bemerkt, Blaise hingegen schon. Ein wenig verwirrt zog er leicht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und versuchte sich ein klares Bild über dieses Situation zu verschaffen. Vor ihm stand sein bester Freund, dem es von einer miserabel zu gehen schien, dessen Atem raste und dessen Haut blasser leuchtete als sonst. Was war nur los mit dem Blonden? Kurz ließ Blaise seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen, als seine Augen auf der letzten Zutat des Zaubertrankes verweilten, die Draco soeben geschnitten hatte. Bevor Blaise ihn... Für einen winzigen Moment gefror dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin das Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er erkannte, was Draco dort zerkleinert hatte und was genau geschehen war. Doch sofort hellte sich seine Laune wieder auf, als ihm ein brillanter Plan in den Sinn kam. Mit seinem gewohnten lachen im Gesicht drehte er sich um, um nach dem Meister der Zaubertränke Ausschau zu halten. Als er ihn entdeckt hatte, zögerte Blaise keine Sekunde! „Professor Snape. Ich glaube wir haben hier ein kleines Problem." Er nickte in Richtung Draco und seine Augen glitzerten für einen Moment spitzbübisch.

Draco unterdes bekam von alledem nichts mit. Statt dessen versuchte er verzweifelt den Klassenraum zum Stehen zu bewegen. Seit wann drehte sich hier drin alles? Hatte Draco etwas verpasst? Na ja, auch wenn dem so war, so sollte das Klassenzimmer dennoch bald mal ruhig bleiben, denn ihm war sowieso schon schwindlig. Und langsam wurde ihm auch schlecht, um nicht zu sagen, sogar richtig übel.

Severus Snape war derweil zu Draco und Blaise gegangen um nachzusehen, was geschehen war. Es kam selten vor, dass ein Slytherin eine Frage hatte, aber dann auch noch ein Problem und das bei Blaise und Draco. Das war schon seltsam.

Genau das schienen auch alle anderen Schüler zu denken, deren Blicke noch immer auf den beiden Slytherin ruhten. Jeder wollte wissen, was passiert was und nicht das geringste verpassen. So auch das goldene Trio, wobei der Blick eines gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor leicht besorgt wirkte. Draco Malfoy sah wirklich nicht gut aus.

Inzwischen hatte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke das Geschehen überblickt und das damit verbundene Ausmaß. Er fluchte leise, während er den jungen Malfoy auf einen Bank drückte und den Schnitt per Wink seines Zauberstabs verband. „Mr Zabini. Bringen Sie Mr. Malfoy bitte sofort in den Krankenflügel." befahl Snape und wollte sich gerade daran machen, Gryffindor für diese Schandtat so viele Punkte wie möglich abzuziehen, als... „Professor, ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke jemand anderes sollte Draco zum Krankenflügel bringen. Immerhin ist der Trank noch nicht fertig. Außerdem könnte Draco auf den dummen Gedanken kommen ich hätte etwas damit zu tun. Vielleicht sollte jemand anderes dieses Gezeter ertragen! Wie wäre es mit Potter?" schlug Zabini vor, wohlwissend, dass sein Plan funktionieren würde. Immerhin liebte Professor Snape es, Potter das Leben schwer zu machen und wenn er glaubte, dass dem so war, war es doch gut.

Sofort ertönte leises Gemurmel, die Schüler wollten wissen was in Zabini gefahren war, doch erstarb es sogleich als Snape wütend durch die Reihen blickte. Dann schien er kurz nachzudenken. Man musste kein Geniesein um zu erkennen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, seinen besten Schüler in die Obhut besagten Gryffindors zu geben. Aber er wusste auch, wie sehr Draco nach seinen Eltern schlug. Und wenn er daran dachte, wie dickköpfig sein Vater und wie zeternd seine Mutter waren, dann konnte er Zabinis ‚Sorge' verstehen. Immerhin kannte er, als Patenonkel, Draco sehr gut. Da war Potter doch das perfekte Opfer für den jungen Malfoy. So konnte er den jungen Gryffindor doch noch ein wenig quälen.

Schließlich nickte Snape. „Mr Potter, Sie bringen Mr Malfoy in den Krankenflügel. Und wenn ich auch nur eine Klage oder eine Beschwerde über Sie höre, können Sie sich auf Strafarbeit gefasst machen." Damit war für den Meister der Zaubertränke die Sache erledigt.

Für einen jungen blonden Slytherin hingegen nicht. Verzweifelt versuchte sich der Blondhaarige Gehör zu verschaffen, doch wurde er nicht beachtet. Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht und auch sein Körper wollte nicht, wie der junge Malfoy es wollte. Und so wurde er ignoriert. Wieso hatte ihn auch verdammt noch mal niemand gefragt, ob es ihm überhaupt recht war, dass Harry ihn in den Krankenflügel brachte. Immerhin ging es hier um ihn, aber das schien niemanden wirklich zu kümmern. Hallo? Er war hier von seinem besten Freund vergiftet worden und dann wurde er noch weiter gequält. Wieso musste es auch ausgerechnet Harry sein? Wieso nicht irgend jemand anderes? Im Moment schien Draco sogar Ron Weasley lieber zu sein. /In der Gegenwart von Wiesel könnte es mir wenigstens egal sein, wenn mir plötzlich kotzübel wird. Obwohl ich natürlich vor ihm ungern eine Schwäche zeige. Aber vor Harry, das ist doch reinste Folter! Schikane, Malfoy-Quälerei/ Ein leises Wimmern entwich den blassen Lippen, während Dracos Atem immer schwerer ging. Es ging ihm wirklich beschissen. Wieso musste die Welt dann eigentlich trotzdem noch so grausam sein? Konnte er sich jetzt nicht einfach in Luft auflösen? Eigentlich müsste das doch funktionieren, wozu war er eigentlich ein Zauberer//Einfach nur weg von hier und ihn weit hinter mir lassen! Oder... vielleicht doch nicht/

Erschrocken zuckte der junge Slytherin zusammen als er sanft am Arm gepackt und nach oben gezogen wurde. Verwirrt sah er sich um und blickte in die leuchtend grünen Augen des Menschen, den er derzeit am liebsten von der Welt wünschte, aber im selben Moment gerne ganz nah bei ihm sein wollte. Es war zum verrückt werden und die jetzige Situation half nicht gerade dazu bei, das Problem zu lösen. Im Gegenteil.

„Komm, Malfoy. Gehen wir!" Diese weiche Stimme, die Draco immer wieder eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Doch im Moment würde er sie lieber nicht hören, denn er konnte leider für keine seiner Handlungen garantieren. Immerhin tat sein Körper nicht das was er, Draco, wollte, sondern schien wirklich seinen eigenen Willen zu besitzen. Da konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie es in den Krankenflügel ohne wirklich peinliche Zwischenfälle schafften. Er konnte nur hoffen.

Doch nun, nun musste er erst einmal sein Gesicht wahren. Er war ein Malfoy und durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Mehr oder weniger ruppig entzog er Harry seinen Arm und funkelte ihn wütend an ...oder er versuchte es zumindest. So wirklich gelingen wollte es ihm jedoch nicht und auch seine patzige Erwiderung erzielte nicht ganz die erwünschte Wirkung. „Lass mich los Potter, ich kann alleine laufen!" knurrte er und wankte langsam Richtung Tür. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor verdrehte genervt die Augen und lief hinter Draco her. „Ja, ja, schon klar Malfoy." Seufzte er und gemeinsam verließen sie den Klassensaal ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Schweigend liefen die beiden nebeneinander her, jeder von ihnen schien seinen eigenen, anscheinend sehr wichtigen Gedanken nach zu gehen. Draco war die erste Zeit damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich und die Welt zu verfluchen und davon abzuhalten, Harry gegen die nächste Wand zu pressen um den jungen Gryffindor zu küssen ... und vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Als dieser Gedanke und einige, sehr anregende Bilder seine Sinne erreichten, hatte sich ein leichter Rotton auf die viel zu blassen Wangen gelegt und er hatte verzweifelt versucht, sich abzulenken, bevor sein Körper auf falsche Ideen kam. Doch mittlerweile bestanden diese Probleme nicht mehr. Der junge Malfoy war erschöpft und musste sich sehr anstrengen um nicht zu stürzen. Noch immer versuchte er sich keine Schwäche vor Harry zu leisten, er wollte nicht, dass dieser ihn für schwach hielt. Doch wurde dies mit jedem Schritt schwieriger, denn seine Kraft schien so schnell zu entschwinden, wie Wasser, das durch die Finger rann. Kaum das sie los gegangen waren, wünschte sich der Blonde nichts sehnlicher, als sich einen Moment lang auszuruhen. Aber er durfte nicht. /Ich muss... muss stark sein/

Harry unterdes grübelte über den jungen Slytherin an seiner Seite nach. Er verstand nicht, wieso dieser sich nicht helfen lassen wollte. Na gut, sie verstanden sich nicht allzu gut, wobei das noch freundlich ausgedrückt war. Aber dennoch war das kein Grund, sich selbst zu quälen, nur um keine fremde Hilfe annehmen zu müssen. Zumindest für ihn nicht, aber er war ja auch nicht Draco Lucius Malfoy und wer wusste schon, was in diesem vorging. Harry auf jeden Fall nicht, auch wenn er sich manchmal nichts sehnlicher... Der junge Gryffindor ließ den Gedanken offen und blickte zu seinem derzeitigen Schutzbefohlenen. Und dessen Anblick ließ für einen kurzen Moment das Herz des Gryffindors aussetzen.

Draco konnte nicht mehr. Er war kurz davor aufzugeben oder sich zumindest eine Pause zu gönnen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die kühle Steinwand und versuchte sich ein wenig zu entspannen und zu beruhigen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass dies recht aussichtslos war. Aber er konnte es versuchen.

Harry Potter betrachtete Draco zwischenzeitlich mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis, Mitgefühl und auch ein wenig Angst. Die Haut war noch blasser geworden, was nach seiner Auffassung eigentlich kaum noch möglich gewesen wäre. Der Atem ging schwer und die Brust hob und senkte sich nur äußerst unregelmäßig, während die silbergrauen Augen fiebrig glänzten. Er musste den jungen Slytherin so schnell wie möglich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen, bevor er ihm hier noch zusammenklappte. Er wusste nicht, was er dann tun sollte, denn schon allein bei dem Gedanken, stieg unsägliche Panik in Harry auf. Doch das konnte er sich nicht leisten, er konnte sich nicht leisten in Panik zu geraten. Einmal tief durch atmend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn er den jungen Malfoy einiger Maßen wohlbehalten im Krankenflügel abgeben wollte. Und das wollte er, und zwar nicht nur, damit er kein Nachsitzen von Snape aufgehalst bekam.

Vorsichtig schritt er auf den erschöpften blondhaarigen Zauberer zu und griff ihm erneut unter die Arme, versuchte ihn zu stützen. Anders würden sie heute vermutlich nicht mehr ankommen. Doch das schien diesem gar nicht zu gefallen, erneut versuchte er sich von Harry loszureißen, was ihm auch nach einigen Mühen gelang. „Ich... ich... kann verdammt... noch mal selbst ... laufen... Potter:" keuchte Draco zwischen unzähligen Atemzügen, wusste selbst, dass er nicht sehr überzeugend klang. Aber er musste sich wenigstens ein kleines Stück Selbstachtung bewahren um seine einiger Maßen perfekte Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. So tat er, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, einige Schritte. Doch das hätte er lieber gelassen.

Für einige Sekunden wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und begann zu straucheln, wäre vermutlich auch auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor keine so schnelle Reaktion gezeigt hätte. So landete er in starken Armen und fühlte warmen Atem über seine Haut streichen, während Harry sprach.: „Klar, Malfoy. Das sehe ich!"

Kurz überlegte der Stolz der Zaubererwelt, was er nun mit dem Jungen in seinen Armen tun sollte, denn laufen schien nicht mehr die allerbeste Lösung zu sein. So entschied er sich kurzerhand für die nächstbeste, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie dem Slytherin überhaupt nicht gefallen würde. Kurzerhand hob er Draco auf seine Arme, wunderte sich kurz, wie leicht der Kleinere war und schritt dann eilig mit ihm weiter in Richtung Hospitalflügel.

Draco, im ersten Moment total perplex, was der Grünäugige tat, schüttelte den Kopf um wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden und begann sofort zu protestieren. „Verdammt Potter, was soll das? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Lass mich auf der Stelle runter, ich bin doch kein Kleinkind!" keifte Draco, wurde jedoch von dem Angesprochenen fast gänzlich ignoriert. Nur ein genervtes Augenrollen zeigte ihm, dass Harry ihm sehr wohl zugehört hatte. /Na klasse, das ist ja sowas von peinlich. Wieso kann er mich denn nicht einfach irgendwo liegen lassen, anstatt mich so zu quälen? Ich meine, was kann schlimmer sein als das hier/

Da Worte nicht zu helfen schienen, versuchte er Taten sprechen zu lassen und begann verzweifelt, sich von Harry weg zu drücken, was er jedoch, im Anbetracht seiner derzeitigen Verfassung ebenfalls sehr schnell wieder aufgab. Kraftlos ließ er sich gegen Harrys Oberkörper sinken und schmollte. „Ich kann selbst laufn!" Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch seitens Draco, sich von Harry zu lösen. Doch scheiterte er kläglich, denn anstatt dass er überzeugend klang, klang er eher wie ein kleines Kind, dass versuchte zu beweisen, dass es trotz Müdigkeit überhaupt nicht schlafen brauchte.

So schien das auch der Schwarzhaarige zu sehen, denn er lächelte nur leicht und schüttelte den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?

Draco unterdes lauschte dem beruhigenden Herzschlag des Schwarzhaarigen und spürte wie sich die Körperwärme des Gryffindor auf ihn übertrug, langsam in seine Glieder kroch und angenehm kribbelte. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, dass Draco nicht widerstehen konnte sich noch ein wenig enger an Harry zu schmiegen. Nicht viel, immerhin sollte der Andere nichts davon bemerken, aber wenigstens ein klein wenig. So etwas musste er doch ausnutzen. Er würde Harry vermutlich nie wieder so nahe sein... es sei denn, sie lagen wieder einmal prügelnd im Gang. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog Dracos Brust, ließ ihn scharf die Luft einziehen, was Harry sofort bemerkte. Dieser bezog das jedoch auf die Wirkung des Giftes und beeilte sich noch ein wenig, den Krankenflügel zu erreichen.

Verzweifelt versuchte der blonde Slytherin sich gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit zu wehren, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, doch fiel ihm dies mit jeder Sekunde schwerer, zu verführerisch, war es hier und jetzt einzuschlafen. Er fühlte sich so geborgen und beschützt und auch Harrys Herzschlag störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. Es beruhigte Draco noch mehr. Und auch der warme Atem der seine noch immer viel zu kühle Haut streifte, tat sein übriges, dass Harry sich alles andere als unwohl fühlte. Und dann, auf einer der unzähligen Treppen gab Draco auf, verlor gegen die Dunkelheit und ließ sich fallen. Schlief in den starken Armen die ihn trugen, behütet von dem Jungen, den er am meisten begehrte, ein. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das Lächeln eines Engels, das nicht unbemerkt jedoch unverstanden blieb.

Draco wusste nicht mehr, wie und wann sie den Krankenflügel endlich erreicht hatten. Nachdem Harry ihn auf die Arme genommen hatte und Draco sich ergebnislos dagegen gewehrt hatte, verließen ihn nach einer gewissen Zeit jegliche Erinnerungen. Er schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Alles an was er sich noch erinnerte, war eine angenehme Wärme und ein beruhigender Herzschlag. Ein irres Kribbeln, das seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr und dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit, dass er während der ganzen Zeit verspürt hatte. Aber ansonsten...

Mittlerweile jedoch saß er in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation und bedachte die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Gegengift in den Händen mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Er hatte schon eine Tasse von diesem Zeugs getrunken und er wusste, dass es furchtbar schmeckte. Aber die olle Krankenschwester – die keine Ahnung von gar nichts hatte, wie Draco fand – meinte, dass er mindestens zwei Becher von diesem Gesöffs trinken sollte. Selbst dann musste er noch mindestens zwei Tage lang hierher kommen um sich noch einen Becher abzuholen.

Und als ob dies nicht schon Strafe genug wäre, war Potter schon gegangen, als Draco aufgewacht war. /Dabei hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass er dagewesen wäre, wenn ich... ach, was für ein Unsinn. Er wird froh gewesen sein, mich endlich los zu werden. Und jetzt ist er wieder bei seinen Gryffindor-Freunden/ Mit einem traurigen Lächeln fuhr er mit einem Finger sacht über den Rand der Tasse. /Er hat ja recht, die sind ein viel besserer Umgang als ich/ Seufzend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und nippte an seiner Tasse. Den üblen Geschmack bemerkte er nun kaum, denn er wurde von dem üblen Nachgeschmack seiner trübsinnigen Gedanken vollkommen überdeckt. /Wenn er doch nur einmal lächeln würde, wegen mir. Nur ein einziges Mal/

Als Madame Pomfrey wiederkam war die Tasse des Slytherin-Prinzen leer. Sie war erstaunt darüber, dass er sich so schnell überwunden hatte, den Trank zu sich zu nehmen, so wie er nach der ersten Tasse gezetert und geschimpft hatte. Doch Draco hatte es gar nicht mitbekommen, war zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen. Um so verwunderter war er, als er entlassen wurde. Er verstand nicht ganz, da er mit einem längeren Aufenthalt gerechnet hatte, zuckte dann jedoch nur mit den Schultern und ging. Er wollte schließlich nicht länger bleiben als nötig.

Langsam schritt er durch die Gänge, ging zielstrebig zur großen Halle und dann zu den Ländereien. Er wusste, dass er den ganzen Unterricht verpasst hatte, aber für Quidditch war es noch nicht zu spät. Quidditch konnte er immer spielen. Ohne sich umzusehen lief er über die Wiesen, beachtete die Schüler nicht, die sich verwundert nach ihm umdrehten. Einen grübelnden Malfoy sah man nicht alle Tage. Dieser jedoch war mit seinen Gedanken in seiner eigenen Welt. /Vielleicht hilft mir das Fliegen zu entspannen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen./ Der Schnee knirschte leise unter seinen Schritten und weiße Wolken bildeten sich immer wieder vor seinem Mund. Ein kalte Windböe trieb ein wenig Schnee von den Ästen und trug einige Flocken zu Draco hinüber, welcher fröstelnd seine Robe und den Schal enger zog. Gedankenverloren wischte er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht und schritt ohne stehen zu bleiben weiter. Noch immer knirschte der Schnee unter ihm und wenn der junge Slytherin nicht so in Gedanken versunken gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich die anderen Schritte vernommen, die ihm folgten. So jedoch nahm er nichts wahr, lief nur weiter in Richtung Quidditchfeld und mit jedem Schritt den er tat, wuchs ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung in ihm. Hoffnung darüber, einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu begegnen. /Vielleicht kann ich über alles nachdenken. Und vielleicht... vielleicht sehe ich ihn ja/

So, das war's... mit diesem Kapitel zumindest. Das vierte is auch schon fertig... das fünfte in Arbeit. Die Story schreitet langsam aber stetig voran... --;;

Noch ein herzliches Danke an die lieben Kommi-Schreiber.

Amunet: Danke. Schön, wenn es dir gefällt. Ja, ja... ich mag es auch, wenn sie sich kappeln g.

Silithiel: Danke... g

Gipsy: Natürlich. Ich liebe Blaise/Seamus. Das musste einfach rein g. Na ja, bei Draco geht halt irgendetwas net, is zu pingelig. Ob ihm da noch was einfällt seufz... unn mir °

yvi: dannke rotwerd. Hoffe, es hat dir dieses Mal auch gefallen

Elektra: Tja... selbst ein Malfoy kann nun einmal nicht alles beeinflussen, wie wahr. Aber mal schauen, was drauß wird. Danke, für den Kommi g

SammyBN: Na ja, bis wir das herausfinden, das dauert wohl noch. Diese Story wird auch 7-8 Kapitel bekommen. Tja und wem Harry was schenken muss, weiß ich net. Hat er mir net gesagt schmoll... aber das werden wir wohl auch früher oder später erfahren g.

So, ich hoffe, dass ich niemanden vergessen hab g. Hoffe, man liest sich beim nächsten Kap und das Reviewn nicht vergessen.

Bye Ka-san

P.S.: Ich bräuchte noch einen Beta-Reader oder zwei. Falls jemand Lust hat... bitte melden. Meine beiden anderen sind weggezogen und nicht mehr so internetfähig, teilweise... sniff. Bin jetzt gaaaanz alleine drop.

Aber na ja, wie gesagt, falls jemand Lust und Zeit hat, einfach Bescheid geben.


	4. UnGlückliche Zufälle II

So und hier ist das vierte Kapitel. Ich wollte es eigentlich schon früher on stellen, aber leider ist mein Pc kaputt und das Modem unseres Labtops auch... folglich konnte ich ewig nicht mehr ins Net, bzw. nicht so richtig. Bin immer wieder rausgeflogen oder der Pc (meiner Schwester) hat sich aufgehängt heul. Aber, heute lasse ich mich nicht davon abbringen. Ich versuche es on zu stellen und hoffe, dass es auch klappt.

So, nun aber zu den Reviews:

Elektra: Ja, ja. Das müsste er, aber da er ein Malfoy ist, hängt er halt an seinem Stolz. Vielleicht bekommt er ja aber trotzdem das, was er will... g

Amunet: rotwerd... wirklich? Danke g, freut mich, wenn dir das letzte Kap so gut gefallen hat. Leider muss ich dir aber sagen, dass du auch in diesem Kapitel nicht herausfinden wirst, wird Draco hinterher läuft. Wird noch etwas dauern ° sorry!

Silithiel: grübel Mhm... ich bin mir da nie so sicher, wer da größer is. Kenn die Bücher teilweise zwar in und auswendig, aber das ... mitschulternzuck... kommt immer drauf an, wie's mir besser gefällt drop. Sorry...

Gipsy: Na ja... wer weiß g. Vielleicht ist Harry auch ...

Mira: Danke

Muecke: Danke. Ja, das sehe ich auch sehr gerne g. Ein kleiner, süß verzweifelter Malfoy smile! Ja, das werde ich verbessern, danke!

SammyBN: g Danke, hoffe, dass dir dieser Teil auch gefällt!

Ich: Tja... zum einen habe ich wegen dem obigen Grund gewartet (hatte in letzter Zeit einfach kein Glück mit allem drop) und zum anderen bin ich mit diesem Kapitel einfach nicht zufrieden. Wollte es überarbeiten... aber ohne Pc schwierig. Na ja... jetzt stell ich es ja hoch seufz

Noch mal danke an alle und ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel ebenfalls gefällt! Viel Spaß

Chapter four

(Un-)Glückliche Zufälle II

Langsam entledigte sich Draco seiner Kleidung und schlüpfte in seine Quidditchrobe. Er war allein in der Umkleide und er wusste nicht, ob heute überhaupt jemand aus seinem oder den anderen Häusern trainieren würde. Immerhin war nicht gerade das beste Wetter zum Trainieren. Aber er hoffte inständig, dass wenn jemand trainierte, er auf eine ganz bestimmte Person traf. Immerhin war der junge Gryffindor genauso quidditchverrückt wie Draco, wenn nicht sogar noch ein wenig mehr. Also konnte es doch gut sein, dass der Schwarzhaarige trotz des nicht ganz so guten Wetters trainieren würde. Der junge Slytherin hoffte es inständig, denn vielleicht würde ihm dann etwas einfallen, was er dem anderen schenken konnte. Vielleicht konnte er ihn auch ein wenig aushorchen, wobei... das war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich. Immerhin würde Harry James Potter wohl kaum ein normales Gespräch mit ihm führen. Sie waren seit Beginn ihrer Schulzeit verfeindet, da würde sich der Schwarzhaarige wohl kaum dazu bewegen, ein wenig Smalltalk mit ihm zu führen. Aber zumindest der Gedanke, es könnte so sein, war doch schon einmal schön. Außerdem musste Draco sich immer noch bei Harry bedanken – Image hin oder her. Immerhin hatte der andere ihn wohlbehalten im Krankenflügel abgegeben, hatte ihn sogar getragen. Eine leichte Röte überzog bei diesem Gedanken die blassen Wangen des Blondhaarigen. Er hatte sich so wohl und geborgen gefühlt und zugegeben wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dies wieder zu fühlen oder gar, in diesen Armen einmal einzuschlafen. Na gut, war er ja heute, aber das zählte nicht. Er wollte es so richtig, bewusst in seinem Bett.

Das Rot auf den Wangen nahm eine sattere Farbe an, als dieser Gedanken Gestalt annahm und Draco sich und Harry gemeinsam in einem Bett sah. Eng umschlungen und nach einer ganz gewissen Tätigkeit, in das Land der Träume entschwindend. Eilig schüttelte Draco den Kopf um dieses Bild zu vertreiben, denn er wusste, dass auch das niemals geschehen würde. Aber... Seit wann dachte er eigentlich an so etwas//Verdammter Blaise, alles seine Schuld. Ich habe wohl schon zuviel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, seine Phantasien färben schon auf mich ab/

Ohne nach unten zu blicken griff Draco nach seinem Besen und schritt langsam zur Tür, die auf das Quidditchfeld hinaus führte. Er hatte eine schiere Ewigkeit gebraucht, um sich umzuziehen, aber das war bei diesen trübsinnigen Gedanken auch kein Wunder. Sie schmerzten und es war fast, als lähmten sie seinen Körper. Wieso taten sie das nicht auch mit dem Schmerz? Das traurige Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte, hatte er nicht bemerkt, zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, versuchte noch immer dieses Bild aus seinen Sinnen zu verbannen, denn er wusste, dass es niemals Realität werden würde. Es würde immer ein Traum bleiben und eben diese Gewissheit verletzte Draco mehr, als es jedes Wort und jede Waffe jemals zu tun vermocht hätten. Es war schon traurig, seiner Liebe so nah und doch so fern zu sein. Leise fiel die Tür hinter dem jungen Slytherin ins Schloss und Stille herrschte in der leeren Umkleide.

Ein eisiger Wind peitschte Draco ins Gesicht, als er aus der warmen Umkleide in die Kälte des Winters hinaustrat. Reflexartig kniff er die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie erst, als er seine Hand schützend davor hielt. Er blickte sich kurz um, richtete seine Augen dann nach oben und sein Herz setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus. Denn wider Erwarten – dafür aber entsprechend seiner Hoffnung – konnte er die roten Roben des Gryffindor-Teams erkennen und erspähte auch sofort den jungen Schwarzhaarigen, der nach dem goldenen Schnatz Ausschau zu halten schien. Harry war hochkonzentriert, das konnte Draco von hier unten aus erkennen und es war kaum daran zu denken, dass der Sucher der Löwen für etwas anderes Augen hatte, als für den goldenen Schnatz. Und dennoch ... Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte Draco, dass diese grünen Augen ihn streiften, kurz auf ihm ruhten. In diesem Augenblick war es Draco als würde sein Herz vor Freude zerspringen, doch dann wand Harry sich wieder ab und setzte zum Sturzflug an. Er schien den Schnatz entdeckt zu haben und unterbrach den Augenkontakt, was dem Slytherin ein enttäuschtes Seufzen entlockte. Irgendwie fehlte ihm der Blick aus den tiefen Seelenspiegeln auch wenn das warme Kribbeln im Bauch des Slytherin blieb ohne nachzulassen. Wie lange er es wohl noch in Harrys Nähe aushielt, ohne verrückt zu werden?

Gebannt sah Draco dabei zu, wie Harry wild hinter dem goldenen Schnatz her jagte und der junge Malfoy musste zugeben, das Harry gut war, verdammt gut sogar. /Und er sieht verdammt sexy auf seinem Besen aus/ Kaum, dass Draco sich diesem Gedanken bewusst wurde, errötete er wieder leicht und glaubte jeden Moment im Schnee zu versinken, so heiß wurde ihm plötzlich. Auch wenn er sich solche Gedanken normalerweise verbot, wusste er sehr wohl, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Der junge Gryffindor hatte schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Malfoy auf sich gezogen – und das ganz sicher nicht, weil Harry eben Harry Potter , Der-Junge-der-lebt, war und ist. Es war mehr diese unschuldige Art, diese Unbeholfenheit, als er bei Madam Malkins herein spazierte und nicht so recht wusste, was er dort sollte. Das Rot auf den Wangen des jungen Slytherin intensivierte sich noch ein wenig, als er an ihre erste Begegnung zurück dachte und an diese unschuldigen, tief grünen Augen in denen er heute noch versinken konnte.

Noch immer stand Draco regungslos am Rande des Quidditchfeldes und starrte gebannt gen Himmel und schien von seiner Außenwelt nichts mehr mitzukriegen, war von seinen Gedanken vollkommen gefangen. So konnte er auch nicht sehen, wie ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Gryffindor den soeben gefangenen Schnatz wieder los ließ, statt ihm jedoch wieder hinterher zu jagen, sich nach einem auf dem Boden stehenden Slytherin umdrehte. Als seine Augen die gesuchte Person streiften, umspielte für einen kurzen Moment ein kleines Lächeln die Lippen des Grünäugigen, ehe er sich ungeachtet der verwirrten Blicke seiner Teamkollegen auf den Weg Richtung Boden machte und direkt vor dem jungen Slytherin landete.

Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als jemand vor ihm auf dem Boden landete und ihn auch noch ansprach. Es dauerte kurz, bis er verstand wer gesprochen hatte und was gesagt wurde – um so überraschter war er dann jedoch, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer da vor ihm stand. Für einen winzigen Moment entgleisten ihm seine Gesichtszüge und er sah ein wenig verwirrt aus - und ein wenig... glücklich? –, doch dann legte sich seine altbekannte Maske auf sein Gesicht. Er durfte sich keine noch größere Blöße geben... auch nicht vor Harry... oder eher besonders nicht vor ihm. Heute morgen hatte wirklich gereicht!

Harry seufzte innerlich, als er erkannte, dass der junge Malfoy ihn wieder so ... so emotionslos anblickte. Dabei hatte er wirklich na ja, freundlich ausgesehen, wie er da gestanden war und unentwegt in den Himmel geblickt hatte, Harry beim Training beobachtete. Richtig menschlich. Und auch dieser verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck, als Harry den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. Er hatte einfach zu niedlich ausgesehen. /Aber jetzt.../ sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken lassend, schüttelte der junge Gryffindor mental den Kopf. Wie man aber auch nur so verdammt imagebezogen und stur sein konnte. Na ja... aber etwas anderes würde zu dem jungen Slytherin wohl auch kaum passen. /Er ist eben Draco Malfoy./ Kurz leuchteten die grünen Augen auf, während sich ein kleines ehrliches Lächeln auf die Lippen des Gryffindor legte, gleich darauf jedoch wieder verschwand. Es war sicher besser, wenn Draco es nicht sah... wenn er es nun falsch verstand und wieder zu streiten begann oder ... sogar wieder ging. Das wollte Harry sicher nicht...

Doch Draco hatte es sehr wohl gesehen und war nun ... na ja, man konnte sagen ein wenig verwirrt, aus dem Konzept gebracht... oder eben total rat- und sprachlos. Wieso um Salazar Slytherins Willen hatte der Schwarzhaarige denn jetzt gelächelt? Er hatte ihn, Draco, betrachtet und dann gelächelt. Ein ehrliches, irgendwie erfreutes Lächeln. Bei Merlin, was war denn jetzt in Harry gefahren? Draco verstand das alles nicht. Er störte sie hier beim Quidditch und anstatt ihn dafür in Grund und Boden zu schreien, lächelte der Kapitän des Teams ihn einfach an. Wo gab's denn so etwas? Nicht etwa, dass ihm dieses Lächeln nicht gefallen hätte... /Im Gegenteil, Harry sieht verdammt süß aus, wenn er lächelt./ - wieder färbten sich seine Wangen... wie oft konnte man eigentlich am Tag erröten? - Aber dennoch, das war immerhin Quidditch und so verrückt sie beide danach waren, so ernst nahmen sie das auch. Da passte dieses Verhalten nicht wirklich.

Genau das schienen auch die restlichen Quidditchspieler zu finden, die mittlerweile ebenfalls auf dem Boden angekommen waren und den blonden Slytherin mit einem gewissen Misstrauen betrachteten. Immerhin würden sie im nächsten Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin spielen. Ob der junge Zauberer wohl gekommen war, um zu spionieren. Vermutlich, warum denn sonst?

Draco schien die Gedanken der anderen Spieler erraten zu haben und lachte leise auf. „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht gekommen, um eure verdammt super ausgeklügelte Taktik auszuspionieren. Obwohl... die wird vermutlich wie immer sein. Einfach nur auf Potter verlassen." schnarrte er und funkelte die anderen böse an. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihm unterstellte, dass er nicht fair spielte. Die Zeit, in der Slytherin zu unfairen Methoden griff um zu gewinnen, waren vorbei. Er wollte Gryffindor schlagen, wie jeder andere in seinem Haus, doch nicht unter der Bedingung, es nur durch regelwidrige Mittel zu schaffen. Das war nichts worauf man stolz sein konnte, das wusste er mittlerweile. Also wurde nur noch fair gespielt und wenn sie gewannen, dann aus eigener Kraft.

Und solche Bemerkungen kratzten an seinem Stolz und die verdammten Gryffindor sollten merken, dass ihm das nicht passte.

Ron, dem sein Missfallen über die Anwesenheit des blonden Zauberers am deutlichsten Anzusehen war, plusterte empört seine Backen auf wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Harry ihm durch einen Wink mit seiner Hand Einhalt gebot. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte im Moment ja so etwas von überhaupt keine Lust auf Streit, sollte Ron jetzt eben schmollen. Das tat selbiger auch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte stur zur Seite. Er verstand nicht, warum Harry ihm nicht gestattete, diesem arroganten, eingebildeten Schnösel die Meinung zu geigen. Er hätte es auch ein wenig netter ausgedrückt. Ein gezischtes „Ron!" ließ den Rothaarigen verwirrt aufschauen. Grüne Augen blitzten ihm leicht sauer entgegen, als dem jungen Weasley bewusst wurde, dass er „Arroganter, eingebildeter Schnösel" und „Meinung geigen" laut gesagt hatte. Sich zu entschuldigen kam ihm jedoch nicht in den Sinn, immerhin war es ja nur Malfoy und der ließ immerhin auch keine Gelegenheit aus, um Ron zu zeigen, dass er ihn nicht leiden konnte. Da durfte er das ja wohl auch, zumal es ja auch stimmte. So ließ er sich nicht dazu bringen, sich auch nur ansatzweise zu entschuldigen, statt dessen nuschelte er ein leises aber dennoch für alle verständliches „Na is doch wahr!" und blickte zu seiner Schwester, die nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Ginny war wohl der gleichen Meinung wie Harry, dass Streit das letzte war, was sie alle benötigen konnten. Und da jetzt endlich mal ein wenig Ruhe zwischen den beiden zerstrittenen Häusern herrschte, war es nicht notwendig Slytherins ungekrönten Prinz zu provozieren. Denn anscheinend wusste Ginny im Gegensatz zu ihrem älteren Bruder sehr wohl, dass es zum Großteil allein an Draco lag, für wie lange Slytherin noch so ruhig war. Die junge Rothaarige blickte entschuldigend zu Harry, dessen Augen noch immer auf Ron lagen. Er wusste ja, dass Ron Draco Malfoy nicht ausstehen konnte, aber er konnte diese Aktionen ja auch mal lassen. Seufzend wand Harry sich von seinem besten Freund ab, fing kurz den Blick Ginnys auf, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ihn dann leicht anlächelte, ehe Harry sich wieder zu Draco umdrehte, der das ganze Schauspiel mit stillem Interesse betrachtet hatte.

Zu Dracos anfänglicher Verwunderung über Harrys Lächeln gesellte sich nun auch Verwunderung darüber, dass der Schwarzhaarige seinen besten Freund gerügt hatte... und das nur, weil er ein wenig ... na ja, eigentlich wie immer war. Sie zofften sich doch immer, so bald sie sich nur sahen. Und das war ja nun wirklich keine wirkliche Beleidigung gewesen, sondern wohl eher die Meinung der meisten Zauberer, die ihn sahen.

Er war gut in der Schule. - Ja!

Hübsch und begehrenswert. - Mit Sicherheit!

Reich. - Auch das war nicht zu bestreiten!

Und ein Malfoy! - Unverkennbar.

Und dennoch sahen die meisten in ihm auch ein arrogantes, verwöhntes, eingebildetes Balg, das wohl ohne den Einfluss seines Vaters kaum etwas auf die Reihe kriegen würde. Mit diesen Voruteilen war er groß geworden und die Zeiten, in denen er sich deswegen bei seiner Mutter ausgeheult hatte, waren schon lange vorbei. Er versuchte nicht mehr, es jedem Recht zu machen, tat das, was ihm gefiel... egal was andere von ihm hielten. Und dieses Arschloch.-Image hatte auch seine Vorteile... denn er war durch seine Unnahbarkeit noch immer der begehrteste Junge der Schule, hatte sogar den Retter der Zaubererwelt überholt. Außerdem hatten die meisten Angst oder Respekt vor ihm... nur wenige wagten es ihm überhaupt Paroli zu bieten. Und zu eben diesen gehörte der junge Weasley, zwar kein so ernst zu nehmender Gegner wie Potter, aber wenigstens... amüsant.

Also... da war wirklich nichts dabei, also... warum schien das Harry zu stören. Mental die Schultern zuckend entschied Draco, dass dies wohl zu den Dingen gehörte, die er – so gerne er es auch täte – an Harry nicht verstand und auch nie verstehen würde.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy?" Harry versuchte ganz ruhig zu klingen, während er Draco wieder musterte. Der junge Malfoy trug seine Quidditchrobe und hielt seinen Besen in der schneeweißen Hand. Es war kaum zu übersehen, was der junge Slytherin vorhatte, aber ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Immerhin hatte er den gesamten Vormittag in der Krankenstation verbracht. Und auch wenn Harry es nicht sagen wollte, gefiel es ihm nicht, dass der blonde Zauberer so leichtsinnig mit seiner Gesundheit spielte.

Eben dieser Zauberer verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen. Solche Fragen konnte auch nur Harry Potter stellen. /Wie naiv und sexy... ähm... blind kann man eigentlich sein/ Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf die blasse Haut der Wangen, als Draco in die grünen Augen des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor blickte, darin zu versinken drohte. Eilig schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte an Harry vorbei, fixierte einen Punkt hinter dem anderen Sucher. Nur nicht anstarren! „Nun ja, Potter. Da das hier das Quidditchfeld ist und ich einen Besen dabei habe, würde ich behaupten, dass ich ein wenig... spielen wollte." antwortete Draco und verbiss sich die richtig gemeinen Kommentare. Immerhin wollte er den jungen Gryffindor nicht verärgern. /Auch wenn er so richtig wütend super heiß aussieht.../

Selbiger seufzte und wollte sich gerade zu einer Hermine-Granger–Achte-auf-deine-Gesundheit-Moralpredigt ansetzen, wie er sie oft selbst zu hören bekam, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Was ging ihn Malfoys Gesundheitszustand an. Nicht viel, würde er mal behaupten. So entschloss er sich, einfach mal zu nicken und dann abzuwarten.

Draco registrierte das Nicken und das Harry nichts erwiderte. Er überdachte kurz die Situation und entschied sich dann dazu, wieder zu gehen. Sollten sie halt weiter trainieren, er konnte auch später noch ein wenig spielen. Es machte ihm nichts, in der Dämmerung zu spielen oder während des Abendessens. Wäre vermutlich sowieso besser, denn zur Zeit würde ihn vermutlich ein gewisser Gryffindor zu sehr ablenken. Also ließ er ihnen einfach mal die Genugtuung ihn vertrieben zu haben... machte sie vermutlich alle glücklich.

„Tja... aber da ihr noch am trainieren seid und ich euch nicht eure absolut überragende und geheime Spieltaktik..." ein saures Funkeln in Richtung des restlichen Teams „klauen möchte, werde ich wohl jetzt gehen. Dann spiel ich eben wenn ihr gedenkt, aufzuhören!" erklärte der junge Malfoy achselzuckend und wand sich zum gehen, während das gesamte Gryffindorteam erstaunt und verwundert anstarrte.

Hatte Malfoy wirklich gesagt, dass er jetzt gehen und später spielen würde... hieß das etwa, er gab einmal nach!

Ron, der eben noch intensivst geschmollt hatte, traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht, als Malfoy sich umdrehte und verkündete, dass er gehen wollte. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte und die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung für ihn war, dass die Apokalypse bevor stand oder, dass Malfoy von dem Gift, das er heute morgen abbekommen hatte, noch immer ein wenig... na ja, man konnte sagen, dass er ein wenig neben dem Besen flog. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied er, das letzteres wohl eher der Wahrheit entsprach und war sich sicher, dass das früher oder später wieder weg sein würde. Aber so lange es anhielt, sollte man es nutzen. Und so drehte er sich um, um wieder auf den Besen zu steigen und dann auf Harry und die anderen zu warten.

Der schwarzhaarige Sucher hingegen blickte noch immer zu Draco und versuchte sich ebenfalls einen Reim aus dem Verhalten des Blonden zu machen. Jedoch schob er es nicht, wie Ron, auf das Gift. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass dies mit etwas anderem zu tun hatte und irgendwie wollte er herausfinden, mit was.

/Da ich jetzt noch etwas Zeit habe, kann ich mir noch in aller Ruhe darüber Gedanken machen, was ich Harry schenken könnte und vor allem, wo ich das jetzt so schnell herbekomme. Immerhin dürfen wir ja nicht mehr nach Hogsmead, vor Weihnachten und ich glaube kaum, dass ich in die Winkelgasse kann. Mhm... ich könnte Mutter fragen... dann muss ich ihr noch einen Brief schreiben. Ach und ich muss mich noch bei Blaise für diese freundliche Unterstützung heute morgen bedanken. Mal schauen, welchen Fluch mochte er noch mal so überaus gerne? Mhm... ich hab ja noch einen neuen... könnt ich ja mal an ihm ausprobieren. Hab keine Ahnung, was dabei passiert, aber wird sicherlich lustig werden... zumindest für mich. Wo könnte der jetzt sein... vielleicht.../ Draco stoppte als er die Stimme Harrys vernahm. „Eigentlich sind wir mit dem Training fertig. Also, musst du nicht gehen. Wir wollten nur noch ein Abschlussspiel machen... und... und wenn du willst..." Draco drehte sich wieder um, sah zu Harry, der sich gerade damit abmühte, seinen Satz zu vollenden. Der Slytherin legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und blickte Harry ein wenig verwirrt an. Wieso stotterte der andere so? Was wollte Harry eigentlich? Und... - eine fein geschwungene blonde Augenbraue zog sich ein wenig in die Höhe - war der wirklich ein wenig rot? Okay, irgend etwas hatte er anscheinend wirklich verpasst. Aber, was auch immer es gewesen war, war nun der Grund dafür, dass Draco endlich auch mal einen anderen Harry, als nur den, der ihn hasste, zu Gesicht bekam. Und dafür war der junge Slytherin dankbar. Denn Harry war in diesem Moment wirklich absolut niedlich.

Das selbe dachte im Moment ein gewisser Gryffindor, oder zumindest etwas ähnliches. Es kostete ihn viel Mühe wieder seine Gedanken zu ordnen und nicht mehr in das hübsche Gesicht zu starren und auf die wirren Strähnen, die sich gelöst hatten und nun frech auf der Stirn des Blonden lagen. Im Moment sah Draco wirklich zum anbeißen gut aus. / Ob er das wohl weiß/ Sich für diesen Gedanken eine mentale Ohrfeige verpassend rang Harry wieder nach Fassung und schaffte es schließlich den Satz zu beenden. „... also, du... du könntest... ja... ähm mitspielen? Wenn du willst natürlich." Das entsetzt empörte Luftschnappen hinter sich ignorierte Harry gekonnt, blickte stattdessen abwartend zu Draco, sich schon einmal darauf einstellend, dass dieser ihn vermutlich auslachen würde, oder so...

Doch das blieb aus, denn Draco war im Moment zu überrascht um überhaupt etwas zu erwidern. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Immer wieder ging er die Worte in Gedanken nach. Er sollte mitspielen. Hatte er das wirklich richtig verstanden? Wie auf einen Widerruf wartend, sah er den Gryffindor an, doch dieser schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, dass Angebot zurück zu nehmen. Schließlich nickte er, wusste nicht, ob seine Stimme eine Bejahung zulassen würde. Irgendwie war er zu perplex um überhaupt etwas zu tun, als zu nicken. Harry Potter hatte ihn immerhin gerade zu einem Quidditchspiel eingeladen und das ganz ohne, dass er dazu gezwungen wurde. War das vielleicht ein Anfang um ihre Feindschaft zu begraben. Ein irres Kribbeln überflutete Dracos Magen, während er sich hinter den anderen in die Lüfte erhob und darauf wartete, wie sie spielen würden. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben und seine Augen ruhten gebannt auf dem schwarzhaarigen Sucher. Es schien alles so unwirklich, wie ein Traum. Da blieb Draco nur zu hoffen, dass dieser Traum niemals mehr enden würde.

Sie spielten schon seit einer schieren Ewigkeit. Die Sonne ging schon hinter dem verbotenen Wald unter und das Rot der Abenddämmerung überzog den Horizont, ging langsam schon in die dunkle Schwärze der Nacht über. Beide Teams hatten sich nichts geschenkt und so stand noch immer kein endgültiger Gewinner fest. Der Schnatz hatte es bis jetzt immer wieder geschafft, beiden Suchern zu entkommen und so wurde immer noch erbittert gekämpft. Doch mittlerweile waren die Reihen der Spieler gelichtet. Nach und nach hatten sich die Mitglieder das Gryffindor-Teams verabschiedet und sich auf den Weg zum Schloss gemacht. Und obwohl kaum noch jemand auf dem Spielfelld war, hatten weder Harry noch Draco mit dem Spiel aufgehört. Keiner von beiden dachte auch nur im geringsten daran, jetzt das Spiel abzubrechen. Beide hatte das Quidditchfieber wieder einmal gepackt und so bemerkten sie kaum, dass außer ihnen nur noch Ron, aus Harrys Team und Ginny, aus Dracos Team auf dem Feld waren. Ansonsten waren sie allein. Hermine Granger hatte sich noch auf den Tribünen niedergelassen, um zu sehen, wo ihre Freunde so lange blieben und war verwundert gewesen, als sie Malfoy auf dem Spielfeld entdeckte. Immerhin schien er keinen Ärger zu machen.

Wieder gingen die beiden Sucher in einen waghalsigen Sturzflug über, als sie nahe dem Boden etwas Goldenes leicht glitzern sahen. Sie wichen gekonnt einem Klatscher aus, der zwischen ihnen hindurchsauste, beschleunigten noch ein wenig und jagten dem Schnatz hinter her.

Draco hätte am liebsten aufgeschrieen vor Glück als sie zu spielen begonnen hatten und noch immer hatte er nicht genug von dem Spiel, auch wenn ihm der Schnatz schon wieder einmal entwicht war. Dennoch, er hatte nicht genug. Im Gegenteil, er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Es gefiel ihm mit Harry zu spielen und einmal nicht nur daran zu denken, dass es den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen galt. Das hier war ein Spiel ohne jegliche Zwänge und dennoch schenkte sich keiner etwas. Er hätte niemals gedacht, das es Spaß machen könnte, mit dem Gryffindor-Team zu spielen, aber das hier war wirklich klasse. Er konnte einmal Harry ganz nah sein, ohne dass sie sich gleich verbal angriffen. Na gut, sie konnten sich bei dieser Geschwindigkeit, die sie gerade an den Tag legten, eigentlich überhaupt nicht miteinander kommunizieren, geschweige denn ein anständiges Gespräch führen. Aber es reichte dem jungen Slytherin auch schon, dass er in der Nähe des Schwarzhaarigen sein konnte, und dieser ihm nicht gleich hasserfüllte Blicke entgegen warf. Es war einfach nur berauschend, Harry so nah zu sein, ihn auf dem Besen zu sehen und wie begeistert er spielte. Es war einfach herrlich und um nichts in der Welt würde er diese Erinnerung jemals wieder missen wollen. Er spürte wie sein Herz vor Freude hüpfte, jedes Mal, wenn Harry ihm ein wenig siegessicher entgegen lächelte und wie seine Augen vor Begeisterung leuchteten, wenn er den Schnatz erblickte oder Draco ihm gekonnt Paroli bot.

Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Haut brannte, wenn er den jungen Gryffindor aus Versehen berührte, spürte das kribbeln noch Minuten später und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das gefiel. Wie würde es wohl sein, wenn Harry ihn bewusst berührte und ihn nicht nur beim Fliegen oder in einem der Schulkorridore beim vorbeigehen streifte. Draco lächelte leicht, während er darüber nachdachte. Ihm kam es nicht in den Sinn, dass dies vielleicht niemals passieren würde. Hier oben, hoch über der Erde war es, als wären alle trübe Gedanken, fernab von ihm, an einem völlig anderen Ort und nur die Gedanken waren bei ihm, die seine Seele beflügelten.

Auch Harry dachte nach. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass Draco so schnell seinem Angebot zugestimmt hatte, dass sie gemeinsam spielen könnten und noch überraschtes war er gewesen, als Draco kein einziges Mal bei der Teamverteilung gemosert hatte. Aber all das war nichts im Vergleich zu der Verwunderung, die Harry jetzt empfand, jetzt während er hier mit Draco spielte. Der junge Slytherin schien wie ausgewechselt. Harry war sich sicher, den blonden Zauberer noch niemals so Quidditch spielen gesehen zu haben. Das war nicht der Sucher, gegen den er normalerweise in den offiziellen Quidditchspielen gewann, das hier war anders. Jetzt schien der Slytherin ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner geworden zu sein und genau das gefiel Harry ungemein. Er konnte es sich nicht genau erklären, aber vermutlich lag das an der Herausforderung, die der junge Malfoy nun für Harry darstellte. Sie spielten nun schon seit über zwei Stunden und noch immer spielten sie mit einem Ehrgeiz und einer Kraft gegeneinander, als wären sie erst seit einigen Minuten auf dem Feld. Keiner von beiden zeigte bis jetzt auch nur die geringste Spur von Müdigkeit, obwohl sie schon mehrere Sturzflüge, waghalsige Schnatzjagden und unzählige Klatscherangriffe hinter sich hatten. Harry fühlte sich in der Nähe des Blonden pudelwohl und diese Erkenntnis störte ihn nicht. Immerhin war es nicht das erste mal, dass er dies...

Harry stoppte seine Gedankengänge, als er wieder einmal nach Draco Ausschau hielt, ihn nicht weit entfernt, einige Meter unter sich fliegend fand. Doch irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Der etwas Kleinere saß ein wenig kraftlos auf seinem Besen und Harry konnte trotz der Entfernung sehen, dass der Atem des anderen zu rasen schien. Eigentlich nichts verwunderliches, nach dem Spiel, dass sie sich bis jetzt geliefert hatten, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass das nichts damit zu tun hatte. Er konnte sehen, wie der Blonde den Kopf schüttelte, und sich auf dem Besen zu halten versuchte. Und dann geschah alles ganz schnell... Ein Schrei hallte durch die Luft – Panik lag in der Stimme Harrys -, dann schien die Zeit Still zu stehen.

Verwirrt krallte Draco seine Finger um dem Besenstiel fester zusammen. Was war jetzt plötzlich wieder los mit ihm? Vor wenigen Minuten ging es ihm noch blendend und nun... nun war ihm ganz und gar nicht mehr gut. Er verstand das nicht, er fühlte sich kraftlos und matt... und obwohl sie schon so lange spielten, glaubte Draco eher nicht daran, dass das mit dem Match zu tun hatte. Dafür kam das viel zu plötzlich. Aber was war es dann? Während Draco darüber nachdachte, was mit ihm los war, sank er mit dem Besen ein wenig tiefer. Er wollte lieber ein wenig auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er war zwar immer noch hoch über dem Boden, doch für's erste würde es reichen. Er würde mit Sicherheit nicht vom Besen fallen. Nicht wegen einer solchen Lapalie, dass ihm ein wenig schlecht war. Er bemerkte kaum, dass sich sein Atem beschleunigte und der leichte Schweißfilm, der sich auf seiner Haut gebildet hatte fiel ihm auch erst auf, als eine eisige Windböe über das Feld hinweg fegte und Draco leicht frösteln ließ. Was war verdammt noch mal mit ihm los?

Nur langsam fiel ihm der heutige Morgen wieder ein und es dämmerte ihm, was los war. „Das Gift?" flüsterte Draco und es klang eher wie eine Frage als eine Feststellung. Er wollte es nicht glauben, immerhin war er doch gesund... er hatte doch gehen dürfen. Aber... was sollte es sonst sein? Verzweifelt versuchte er eine andere Erklärung für seinen Zustand zu finden, während er immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte um die bleierne Müdigkeit zu vertreiben die sich in seinen Gliedern ausbreitete, so wie die Schwärze, die sich immer öfter über seine Augen legte. Vielleicht war es doch nicht gut, wenn er sein Glück überstrapazierte. Seufzend schloss Draco die Augen und hob den Kopf. Er wollte nicht aufhören, wer wusste, wann er dem Gryffindor wieder auf diese Weise so nah sein konnte. Nicht als Feind, sondern schon fast als Freund... Vermutlich nie wieder. Die Schwerelosigkeit, die er in der Luft immer empfand, die Freiheit seiner Gedanken verschwand und die eisernen Ketten der Realität legten sich wieder fest um ihn, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies wohl das einzige Spiel bleiben würde, dass sie jemals so bestritten hatten. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen um nach Harry zu suchen, als er dessen Stimme vernahm, die panisch seinen Namen schrie. Verwirrt drehte Draco sich um, riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er etwas Schwarzes mit einer ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf sich zu rasen sah und dann... dann war es auch schon zu spät.

Draco spürte die Wucht des Klatschers an seinem gesamten Körper, hörte, wie seine Knochen brachen. Seine Schulter brannte höllisch und der Slytherin konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass sich ein schwarzer Schleier über seinen Geist legte und nur am Rande bekam er noch mit, wie sich seine Finger vom Griff des Besens lösten und er gen Boden fiel. Nur der Schrei des Gryffindors hallte noch immer in seinen Ohren.

Harry sah in Zeitlupe, wie Draco Richtung Boden fiel und dann hart auf dem Feld aufschlug. Der Gryffindor, sonst für seine schnelle Reaktion bekannt, hatte sich nicht rühren können und erst langsam kehrte wieder Leben in seine Glieder und binnen Sekunden war er ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet. Sofort rannte er auf den Boden liegenden zu und musterte den Bewusstlosen genau. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass der andere atmete, wie sich die Brust langsam hob und senkte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er schon befürchtet... eilig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. An so etwas sollte er noch nicht einmal wagen zu denken. Langsam ließ er sich neben dem Blonden auf den Boden sinken und ließ den anderen keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Auch nicht, als er die anderen hinter sich hören konnte. Er konnte hören wie sie ebenfalls landeten und vernahm Hermine die angelaufen kam und sofort Ron ins Gebet nahm. Harry würde dem jungen Weasley nachher auch noch mal was dazu sagen. Er hatte zwar nur seinen Job gemacht – immerhin hatte er den Platz des Treibers eingenommen, als ihrer vor einiger Zeit zum Schloss gegangen war – aber trotzdem. Irgendwie konnte Harry das nicht einfach so abtun, besonders nicht, wenn er Draco betrachtete, der regungslos vor ihm lag.

Er sah wieder so zerbrechlich, so hilflos aus, wie er da mit geschlossenen Augen im Schnee lag. Vorsichtig strich er dem Blonden eine Strähne aus der Stirn besah ihn sich noch einmal näher um schwerwiegende Verletzungen ausschließen zu können. Harry konnte eigentlich nichts erkennen, auch wenn er glaubte, dass das Bein des jungen Malfoy ein wenig verdreht zu sein schien. Aber da konnte er sich ja auch irren, vielleicht lag der andere auch nur ein wenig schief. Zur Sicherheit würde er ihn aber dennoch in die Krankenstation bringen. Immerhin war dies kein harmloser Sturz gewesen und auch zuvor schien es dem Slytherin nicht gut gegangen zu sein. Er hatte es ja doch gewusst, dass sich Draco zu viel zumutete...

Harry seufzte leise. Wie stur der junge Malfoy aber auch war... sogar noch ein wenig sturer als er selbst und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Wenn er doch nur einen Tag gewartet und sich ein wenig geschont hätte. Dann wäre ihm das hier jetzt erspart geblieben und Harry auch. Noch immer konnte er sehen, wie Draco von seinem Besen glitt und spürte wie sein eigenes Herz aussetzte, wie er befürchtete, den jungen Malfoy nie wieder zu sehen. Es hatte so weh getan und tat es immer noch, wenn er daran dachte. Die heißen Tränen in seinen Augen hatte Harry nicht bemerkt, auch nicht, das sich langsam eine aus den grünen Seelenspiegeln löste und auf der blassen Wange des Liegende aufschlug. Erst als die blassen Lider flackerten und sich die grauen Augen wieder öffneten, schreckte Harry auf.

Draco spürte, wie ihm jemand sanft über die Stirn strich, schaffte es jedoch nicht, sich aus dieser alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit zu befreien. Er wusste, dass er ihr entfliehen musste, spürte, dass da etwas... jemand war, der sich um ihn sorgte, doch wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Erst als er etwas auf seiner Wange spürte, etwas feuchtes, konnte er wieder ein wenig Licht erkennen. Dennoch kostete es ihn viel Mühe, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, viel mehr als er erwartet hätte.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als der junge Slytherin das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, spürte wie sich eine schwere Last von seinem Herzen löste. Jetzt spürte er auch die brennenden Tränen, wischte sie eilig weg. Er wollte nicht, dass sie jemand sah... immerhin musste ja nicht jeder wissen, welche Sorgen er sich gemacht hatte. Vor allem nicht Draco... es wäre schrecklich, wenn Draco von seinen Gefühlen wüsste, sie nicht erwiderte, sich darüber lustig machte oder sich sogar vor Harry ekelte. Er wollte nichts riskieren und lieber stritt er sich jeden Tag mit dem jungen Malfoy, als ihn gänzlich zu verlieren. So konnte er wenigstens ein wenig seiner Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit genießen. Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen bei diesen Gedanken, während er Draco wieder einer genauen Musterung unterzog. „Wie geht es dir? Tut dir etwas weh?"

Draco beachtete den Gryffindor unentwegt. Er hatte die Tränen sehr wohl bemerkt, wusste jedoch nicht so ganz, was er davon halten sollte. Hatte sich der Stolz der Zaubererwelt etwa um ihn gesorgt... hatte Angst um ihn gehabt? Oder interpretierte er da jetzt viel zu viel hinein? Vermutlich... sicher hatte der beißende Winterwind dem schwarzhaarigen Sucher Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Er kannte das ja selbst zu genüge. Enttäuscht seufzte Draco auf. Was hätte er auch sonst erwarten sollen? Wenn er nur einmal realistisch blieb, würde er doch direkt sehen, was Harry von ihm hielt... nämlich überhaupt nichts.

Eisige Kälte durchzog den Körper des Slytherin, wobei er nicht genau sagen konnte ob diese vom Schnee herrührte oder von seinem Herzen. Er entschied – die kleine piepsende Stimme seines Herzens ignorierend - das der Schnee die Ursache dafür sein musste und richtete sich keuchend auf. Seine Knochen knackten und sein Körper schmerzte. Der Sturz war wirklich alles andere als gesund gewesen zu sein, aber bis jetzt konnte er nicht spüren, dass etwas gebrochen oder er ernsthaft verletzt war.

Harry sah mit gemischten Gefühlen dabei zu, wie sich der blonde Sucher langsam aufzurichten begann. Zum einen würde er den jungen Slytherin am liebsten wieder zurück drücken, wollte nicht, dass er sich noch mehr verletzt. Zum anderen wollte er jedoch auch nicht sein Gesicht vor dem jungen Malfoy verlieren. Wenn er jetzt etwas falsches tat, würden vielleicht sogar ihre täglichen Streitigkeiten ausbleiben, und das würde er nicht überstehen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann ihm aufgefallen war, wieviel ihm der andere und die Streitigkeiten mit ihm bedeuteten. Immerhin war dies die einzige Möglichkeit, sich der Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherin sicher zu sein. Und die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Slytherin wollte Harry nun wirklich nicht missen müssen. So entschied er sich gegen den Drang, den Blonden festzuhalten und einfach nur im Arm zu halten, ihn zu beschützen. Er würde erst einmal abwarten... vielleicht ging es Draco besser, als er dachte. Also... musste er ruhig bleiben. Harry seufzte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" fragte er noch einmal und man konnte seiner Stimme entnehmen, dass er ernsthaft um das Wohlbefinden des Blonden besorgt war.

Draco blickte ihn ein wenig verwundert an, nickte dann jedoch eilig, um wenigstens ein wenig der Sorge des anderen zu zerstreuen. Dennoch wusste er nicht, was er von Harry halten sollte. /Macht der sich wirklich Sorgen um mich/ Draco wusste nicht, wieso... aber ihn freute es irgendwie, dass der andere sich um ihn sorgte. Immerhin war er dem Schwarzhaarigen somit nicht vollkommen unwichtig... oder... Draco stockte. /Potter hat aber auch einen ziemlichen Heldenkomplex. Und vielleicht.../ Draco schloss die Augen. Diesen Gedanken wollte er lieber nicht zu ende denken, denn er wusste, dass ihn auch das wieder verletzen würde. Denn... vielleicht hieß das, dass er Harry doch nichts bedeutete, dieser nur nicht gegen seinen Drang jedem helfen zu müssen ankam. Er sollte lieber an etwas anderes denken und vielleicht... vielleicht sollte er aufstehen. Dann wäre er Harry nicht mehr so nah und müsste nicht dagegen ankämpfen, sich gegen den jungen Gryffindor zu lehnen. /Ja, das ist mal eine gute Idee/ Eilig machte sich Draco daran, aufzustehen. Es schien ihm kaum schnell genug gehen zu können, achtete nicht auf seinen Körper und so kam, was kommen musste. Ein furchtbarer Schmerz durchzog das rechte Bein des Blonden Sucher, kaum dass er stand und es belastete. „Ah..." Sofort geriet der junge Slytherin ins Wanken und sackte zurück in den Schnee. Ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern entkam seinen Lippen, was Draco nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Wieso hatte sein Bein aber auch verdammt nochmal nicht früher wehgetan... dann wäre er das Ganze langsamer angegangen. Wütend auf sich selbst biss Draco sich wieder auf die Lippe, ohne dass er selbst es mitbekam.

Es war ja aber auch zum verrückt werden, wie tollpatschig er in der Gegenwart von Harry war. Erst das heute Morgen in Zaubertränke, von dem Zusammenstoß vor dem Frühstück mal ganz abgesehen, und dann das hier. Was kam denn als nächstes? Würde er Harry ohne es selbst mitzubekommen, seine Liebe gestehen? Das wäre wirklich das Schlimmste, was ihm noch passieren konnte.

Harry, der von Dracos Gedanken nichts mitbekam, sah den Blonden wütend an. Wie konnte man aber auch nur so leichtsinnig mit seiner Gesundheit umgehen? Er hätte sich weiß Merlin wo verletzen können, als er wieder zurückgesackt war... und das alles nur, weil Herr-ich-bin-gesund-und-nicht-aus-zig-Metern-Höhe-vom-Besen-gefallen so stur und dickköpfig war, dass er sogar Hermine bei einem Lernexzeß in den Schatten stellte. Und Harry hätte ihm nur allzu gerne etwas an den Kopf geworfen, schluckte jedoch alles runter... oder er versuchte es zumindest. Einen bitterbösen Blick und ein „Verdammt Draco, ich frag nicht umsonst ob dir was weh tut!" konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

Den verwirrten Blick aus silbrig-grauen Augen, der darauf folgte, ignorierte er jedoch, stand statt dessen auf. „Komm, ich bring dich ins Krankenzimmer!" Mit diesen Worten hob er den noch immer perplexen Slytherin auf die Arme und trug ihn, ungeachtet der fragenden Blicke seiner Teamkollegen in Richtung Schloss.

Draco war völlig überrumpelt, realisierte erst langsam, dass er sich wieder auf Harrys Armen und auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel befand. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich wieder sträuben sollte, denn ihm war das hier mehr als nur peinlich. Immerhin wurde er heute schon das zweite Mal von dem jungen Gryffindor durch die Gänge getragen. Die verwirrt dreinschauenden Schüler versuchte der junge Malfoy zu ignorieren, barg sein Gesicht statt dessen an der Brust des Gryffindors. Das war einfach so peinlich... wieso konnte ihn nicht einfach ein Zauber treffen und ihn irgendwo anders hinbringen? Wieso musste er das hier durchstehen? Nicht, dass ihm Harrys Anwesenheit nicht gefiel... im Gegenteil. Sie machte den Blonden schier verrückt und seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, waren nicht mehr zu kontrollieren. Den Schmerz in seinem Bein spürte Draco nicht mehr, zu intensiv war das Kribbeln, das er überall dort verspürte, wo sein und Harrys Körper sich trafen. Ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich, jedoch war beides nicht unangenehm... eher erschien es ihm, als würde er fliegen. Es war unerklärlich, wieso diese Gefühle ausgerechnet bei Harry ausbrachen, aber sein Herz hatte sich nun einmal entschieden und die Wahl die es getroffen hatte, gefiel Draco außerordentlich gut.

Leise seufzend schloss Draco die Augen. Also: Wieso sollte er sich gegen etwas so angenehmes wehren?

Wie schon am Morgen begann er dem Herzschlag des Schwarzhaarigen zu lauschen und wie schon am Morgen beruhigte ihn diese Geräusch ungemein, auch wenn er dieses Mal nicht einschlief. So bekam er dieses Mal auch mit, dass sie das Krankenzimmer betraten, hörte wie Madam Pomfrey eiligen Schrittes auf sie zukam und wie sie Harry anwies, ihn auf ein Bett zu legen. Draco konnte den weichen Untergrund unter sich spüren, fühlte, wie sich die alte Medihexe daran machte, ihn zu untersuchen.

Der blonde Slytherin hielt die ganze Zeit über geschlossen, versuchte die angenehme Wärme, die der Gryffindor ausgestrahlt hatte, bei sich zu behalten doch verschwand sie, sobald ihn der andere losließ. Auch das Kribbeln ließ wieder nach und machte dem dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Bein Platz, der ihn wieder an die Realität erinnerte. Daran, das Harry nicht bleiben würde, sonder bald ging und ihn hier allein zurückließ.

Harry sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Draco und seufzte. Der junge Slytherin schaute ihn noch nicht einmal an... ob er wohl sauer auf ihn war. Er hatte sich nicht einmal gewehrt, als Harry ihn durch die Schule trug... aber vermutlich war es dem Blonden ziemlich unangenehm gewesen. Erst langsam fiel Harry auf, wie vielen Schülern sie unterwegs begegnet waren und mit jeder Sekunde fühlte sich der Schwarzhaarige unwohler. Da war es vermutlich besser, wenn er jetzt ging... vielleicht würde Draco sich bald wieder abregen. Während er sich umdrehte, krallten sich seine Finger in die Ärmel seiner Quidditchrobe. „Ich werde jetzt gehen!" brachte er gepresst hervor und eilte dann aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte es einfach nicht aushalten, wenn Draco ihn nicht beachtete - sauer war.

So konnte er auch nicht den verletzten Blick aus grauen Augen sehen, der ihm folgte, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Draco hatte erschrocken aufgeschaut, als er Harrys Stimme vernommen hatte. Der junge Gryffindor wollte schon gehen//Aber.../ Draco wollte im ersten Moment etwas erwidern, den anderen zum Bleiben bitten... doch entschied er sich um. Wenn Harry gehen wollte... Nur weil sie heute einmal Quidditch gespielt hatten, musste Harry ihn ja noch lange nicht leiden können. Und es war dem Schwarzhaarigen wohl kaum zu verübeln, dass er sich lieber zu Leuten gesellte, die er mochte. Auf Dracos Gesellschaft verzichtete er wohl lieber.

Den Kloß, der sich im Hals des Slytherin bildete, versuchte dieser hinunterzuschlucken. Und auch das Brennen in seinen Augen versuchte er zu ignorieren und die Tränen darin wegzublinzeln. /Jetzt ist er wieder weg. Ob ich ihm wohl jemals wieder so nah sein darf/ Die Antwort auf diese Frage ersparte sich der blonde Zauberer lieber, blickte unentwegt auf die geschlossene Tür, blickte erst wieder auf, als Madame Pomfrey das Zimmer verließ.

Jetzt war er wieder allein!

So, und das war's dann auch schon wieder... hoffe es hat gefallen und wie immer sind Reviews erwünscht g

Bye Kael-san


	5. Auch die Sterne helfen nicht

Endlich habe ich das fünfte Kapitel fertig, was leider mal wieder etwas länger gedauert hat. Sorry. Dafür werde ich das nächste Kapitel wohl um einiges schneller hochladen können, da es so gut wie fertig ist und nur noch einmal überarbeitet werden muss g. Muss mich auch langsam ranhalten, da ich das letzte Kapitel eigentlich um Weihnachten hochladen wollte... also... wir sind schon bald am Ende der Story... jaaaaaa... bald ist sie aus g! Voraussichtlich sind es noch vier Kapitel... ob ich das schaffe... na ja, mal schauen.

Nun aber zu den Reviews:

mira: Danke, hat zwar leider etwas gedauert, aber jetzt ist das neue Kapitel ja endlich da!

Amunet: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ja, waren sie leider... aber wenn sie trotzdem niedlich waren .. Tja... der erste Kuss... vielleicht kommt er anders, als erwartet...

Nazir: rotwerd... danke...Werde versuchen, das Niveau weiter zu halten... ich hoffe, dass mir das auch gelingt. Freut mich, wenn dir Draco gefällt, versuch auch, ihn nicht ganz zum Waschlappen zu machen, versprochen g!

Feilian: Natürlich muss er das, ich bin gemein! ... aber vielleicht hat er das ja auch bald hinter sich... vielleicht .

Elektra: Na ja... schnell ist anders --;;... aber zumindest geht's mal wieder weiter. Bin froh, wenn es dir wieder gefallen hat und hoffe, dass es das auch dieses Mal tut!

SammyBN: Danke, ja... er wird auch weiterhin noch das ein oder andere durchmachen müssen. Aber wird auch immer wieder belohnt g

Silithiel: Danke, schön wenn es rüber kommt. Hab immer Angst, dass das net klappt, aber wenn es doch funktioniert, is es ja gut...

fighter-for-dragonheart: Tja... schnell war es ja leider nicht, aber es geht stetig, wenn auch etwas langsam, voran. Freut mich, wenn dir die Story gefällt und ja... die beiden sind süß. Sind sie immer... g

So, ich hoffe, dass ich mal niemanden vergessen habe, falls trotzdem: Sorry! Nochmal danke an alle, die mir so nett geschrieben haben und ich hoffe, dass ich auch bei diesem Kapitel wieder den ein oder anderen Review erhalte.

Und jetzt will euch nicht weiter zutexten... viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Chapter five

Auch die Sterne helfen nicht

Unentwegt blickten graue Augen in den dunklen Sternenhimmel hinauf, hatten seit Stunden den Blick nicht mehr abgewandt. Eigentlich blickte Draco in den Himmel seit ER wieder gegangen war. Harry...

Potter hatte ihn wieder nur hier abgeliefert und war dann direkt wieder verschwunden. Er war vermutlich sofort zu seine Teamkameraden gelaufen und in eben diesem Moment amüsierten sie sich köstlich über Dracos Zustand. Und irgendwie konnte der junge Malfoy Harry das gar nicht verübeln. Er wusste, dass er sich den andern Gryffindor gegenüber nicht immer ganz so nett verhalten hatte und das der Stolz der Zaubererwelt an seinen komischen Gryffindor-Freunden hing. Aber er konnte doch auch nichts dafür. Er hasste sie alle – alle Gryffindor. Er hasste sie dafür, dass sie so viel Zeit mit Harry verbringen konnten, etwas was Draco auch gerne tun können würde.

Aber Harry hatte sich damals nun einmal für diesen Weasley und diese Granger entschieden und Draco hatte in den letzten Jahren vermutlich alles erdenkliche getan um das auch ja nicht zu ändern, um Harry zu zeigen, dass seine damalige Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Dass Draco keine angenehme Person war, die man gerne zum Freund hatte.

Er war eifersüchtig gewesen, er gab es ja zu. Und er hatte alles mögliche getan um diese Gefühle und dem Grund für diese eins reinzuwürgen. Er hatte Harry und dessen Freunde verletzt und das nicht nur einmal.

Er wusste, dass Harry James Potter ihn – Draco Lucius Malfoy – nun hasste. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Es musste so sein... etwas anderes würde nicht passen. Und das war etwas – wie Draco sich leider eingestehen musste – das noch schmerzlicher war, als die Tatsache, dass Harry sich damals nicht für ihn, sondern für seine jetzigen Freunde entschieden hatte. Und nicht, dass dies nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, nein, Draco hatte sich auch noch jegliche Chanceverbaut, jemals etwas anderes mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu teilen, als die Feindschaft, die sie seit Beginn ihrer Schulzeit hegten.

Verzweifelt biss Draco sich auf die Lippe und betrachtete nachdenklich die Sterne, versuchte in ihnen eine Antwort zu finden. Er wusste, dass sich nichts ändern würde, egal wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte, aber wenn er vielleicht...

Seufzend stand der junge Slytherin auf, versuchte das verletzte Bein so wenig wie möglich zu belasten, während er langsam zum Fenster humpelte und sich auf dem Stuhl davor niederließ. Langsam bettete er den Kopf in seine Arme auf der Fensterbank, berührte leicht die kühle Fensterscheibe und spürte die eisige Kälte, die von dieser ausging.

Seine grauen Augen waren wieder auf die Sterne gerichtet und noch immer schien er in ihnen etwas zu suchen, einen Rat... irgendetwas, was ihm helfen konnte. Aber selbst die Himmelsboten schienen in Anbetracht dieses Problems machtlos zu sein.

Stunden vergingen ohne dass sich der junge Malfoy auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegte. Regungslos saß er auf seinem Stuhl, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. Noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken um eine einzige Person und früher oder später würden ihn diese Gedanken und die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Situation in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Doch im Moment war dies seine geringste Sorge. Statt dessen sollte er sich wieder auf das Geschenk konzentrieren, welches er dem jungen Gryffindor in nicht minder drei – ein kurzer Blick auf die große Uhr im Krankenzimmer, die bereits Ein Uhr schlug – zwei Tagen machen musste. Noch immer hatte sich nicht der kleinste Lichtblick in Form eines Einfalls gezeigt. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage, sich etwas passendes für den jungen Gryffindor zu überlegen. Dabei dachte er doch ständig an den Schwarzhaarigen und dennoch stellte ihn die Suche nach einem Geschenk vor ein für ihn unlösbares Problem.

Aber nicht nur das. Alles, was mit dem schwarzhaarigen Sucher zu tun hatte, war für Draco alles andere als einfach. Was er früher zu ignorieren versuchte, dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, wenn der andere in der Nähe war oder die Freude daran, sich der Aufmerksamkeit Harrys gewahr zu sein, das konnte er heute einfach nicht mehr verdrängen. Harry füllte sein gesamtes Denken aus und trotzdem ließ sich für keines der Probleme, die alle mit dem Schwarzhaarigen verbunden waren, eine Lösung finden.

/Es ist zum verrückt werden/ Wieder entwich ein Seufzen den schmalen Lippen des blonden Zauberers. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er noch machen sollte und er hatte auch niemanden, den er um Rat fragen konnte. Na gut, er hatte Blaise... aber Blaise war ihm im Moment auch keine wirkliche Hilfe. Im Gegenteil, er machte mit seinen Scherzen manchmal alles nur noch schlimmer. Dabei kannte er Dracos Gefühle für Harry. Er wusste, was er für den Gryffindor empfand – kannte es ja selbst – und seine Scherze „ihm doch alles zu gestehen und ihm einen Heiratsantrag zu machen" waren keines Falls hilfreich.

/Dabei weiß er doch, wie gerne ich Harry alles sagen würde. Wenn doch nur die Aussicht darauf bestände, dass Harry mich nicht abweisen würde...!"

Wieder ein Seufzen und ein verzweifelter Blick in Richtung Sterne. Wieso konnte es denn nicht einfach sein und Harry würde Dracos Gefühle teilen...? Aber nein, statt dessen musste Dumbledore mit seiner neusten, ach so tollen „Wir-quälen-ein-paa-Schüler"-Idee kommen und alles noch schlimmer machen.

Er hätte ja auch Blaise ziehen können... oder Pansy. Es wäre doch alles besser gewesen als Harry. Jetzt musste er sich noch mehr Gedanken um den Schwarzhaarigen machen.

„Blöder Dumbledore. Blöde Idee." murmelte Draco und barg seinen Kopf in den Armen, hatte den Blick vom Firmament gelöst. Brachte ihm ja auch nichts, sinnlos in den Himmel zu starren. Wer auch immer meinte, die Sterne seien weise und bei ihnen würde jeder Rat finden, war nicht mehr ganz dicht. Denn die Sterne – wie Draco missmutig feststellen musste – halfen ihm auch nicht. Ihm half ja aber auch wirklich niemand... und jetzt?

Kurz dachte der junge Slytherin nach, nickte dann nach wenigen Sekunden zustimmend. Würde er halt schmollen und sich selbst eine Lösung überlegen, wenn ihm diese ollen Funkeldinger auch nicht helfen wollten.

So verging wieder einige Zeit, in der der junge Slytherin reglos vor dem Fenster saß und zu schlafen schien. Doch er machte sich Gedanken, Gedanken über Harry und ein passendes Geschenk für den Gryffindor... auch wenn Draco sich sicher war, dass ihm nichts einfallen würde. /Und selbst wenn mir etwas einfällt..., kaufen werde ich es eh nicht mehr können./

Wie schön öfter in letzter Zeit war die Laune des blonden Zauberers auf dem Tiefpunkt. Und das änderte sich auch nicht, als Madame Pomfrey ihren Kontrollgang tätigte und Draco wüst schimpfend wieder ins Bett steckte Eher verschlechterte dies die Laune des jungen Malfoy noch. Jetzt war er immerhin ans Bett gefesselt – so zu sagen – und seinen Gedanken somit schutzlos ausgeliefert. Nur weil diese... diese... was auch immer... glaubte, er wäre zu krank, um die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben. Konnte ihr doch egal sein. Und wenn er sich den Tod holte... hatte sie wenigstens wieder ein freies Bett und er musste sich nicht mit seinen Gefühle für Harry Potter rumschlagen. Aber nein, er musste ja als ach so kranker Junge wieder in sein Bettchen und lange, lange schlafen, damit er wieder gesund wurde.

/Hätte dieses verdammte Gift nur richtig gewirkt, oder gar nicht... Aber bei meinem stetigen Glück... muss ich mir auch noch immer von Harry helfen lassen. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, in einem Raum mit ihm zu sein? Es ist so schwer, mich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen... und... / Draco wurde rot und zog die Bettdecke ein wenig höher. Wie gerne würde er jetzt an etwas anderes denken... diese Gedanken taten seiner Gesundheit ja so was von gar nicht gut, aber... Er konnte sich mit nichts mehr ablenken, noch nicht einmal mehr mit einem Blick nach draußen. Die... ‚nette' Frau von eben hatte die Vorhänge vor das Fenster gezogen. /Na klasse... /

So lag er nun, missmutig in die Dunkelheit starrend, da, versuchte seine Gedanken und ein nicht weiter zu benennendes Problem in seiner Lendengegend zu ignorieren und wartete darauf, dass er entweder einschlief oder es Morgen wurde und die olle Schachtel von Medihexe wiederkam. Dann würde er ihr – so unausgeschlafen und frustriert, wie er dann sicher war – irgendeinen Fluch anhexen. Er war ja nicht umsonst in Slytherin. Und irgendetwas sinnvolles musste es da ja auch geben. Na gut, es gab viel sinnvolles in Slytherin, aber er war nun einmal sauer und da war einfach alles besch... eiden. Dann mochte er überhaupt nichts. Weder sein Lieblingsessen „Schokopudding mit Sahne", noch sein Lieblingsbuch „Wie verhexe ich meinen besten Freund" und auch nicht seine Lieblingsfarben „Silber und..." Draco stockte, als smaragdgrüne Augen vor seinem Inneren auftauchten und am Liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrieen. Dabei war er gerade so schön abgelenkt gewesen und nun... nun konnte er die restliche Zeit damit verbringen, sich selbst zu quälen und unentwegt an den süßesten Jungen auf dieser verdammten Schule denken. War ja alles wieder total klasse. Leise knurrend drehte Draco sich auf die Seite, zog die Decke noch ein Stück höher, dass sie schon seine Nase berührte, und taxierte die weiße Wand mit seinen Blicken. Er war ja so sauer und da eben nur die Wand da war...

Sie konnte einem schon leid tun, da sie keine Chance hatte, den wütenden Blicken des Blonden zu entkommen, aber Draco störte das nicht. Irgendeinem musste er die Schuld geben, irgendwo seine Wut auslassen. Und da die Medihexe nicht da war, musste eben die olle Wand herhalten. War doch logisch, oder?

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und Minuten zu Stunden. Die Zeit schlich langsam vor sich hin und Draco, der dem Ticken der Uhr lauschte, war sich sicher, das ab und an die Sekunden viel zu lange dauerten. Das zwischen dem ersten Ticken und dem zweiten schiere Ewigkeiten lagen. Manchmal, so glaubte er zu sehen, wie der Zeiger anstatt nach vorne, wieder zurücksprang. Aber... das konnte nicht sein. Auch wenn ihn die gesamte verdammte Welt anscheinend ärgern wollte, wenigstens die Zeit musste doch unparteiisch sein, oder?

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch wach in seinem Krankenbett gelegen hatte, irgendwann waren seine Augen einfach zugefallen, ohne das er es wirklich bemerkt hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung verfiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf und träumte nicht, wie so oft, von einem gewissen jungen Gryffindor, der alles andere als jugendfreie Dinge mit ihm anstellte. Zum Glück war heute nur eine beruhigende, tiefe Schwärze in seinen Träumen gewesen, die alles von ihm fern hielt. Erst das leise Rufen einer bekannten Stimme, ließ den Blonden seine Augen wieder öffnen.

„Draco, hey Draco. Jetzt wach doch endlich auf, du olle Schlafmütze! Meine Güte, wie kann man nur so verpennt sein... du sollst aufwachen!"  
Draco murmelte etwas unverständlich und drehte sich mit halbgeöffneten Augen zu der Quelle des „Lärms", der ihn aus seinem erholsamen Schlaf gerissen hatte, um. Er brauchte einige Zeit um zu registrieren, wo er war und wer da mit ihm sprach. Um so missgestimmter war er, als er Blaise Zabini erblickte. Er mochte es ja so was von überhaupt nicht, wenn Blaise ihn morgens weckte. Der war immer viel zu gut gelaunt.

Seine Missgunst mit einem leicht verschlafen klingenden Grummeln kund tuend, zog Draco sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, kuschelte sich unter ihr zusammen und schloss wieder seine Augen. Sollte Zabini doch später wiederkommen. Im nächsten Jahrhundert würde er sicher einmal Zeit für ihn haben. Aber jetzt... jetzt wollte er erst einmal schlafen. Langsam driftete Draco wieder ins Land der Träume ab und war schon fast wieder zufrieden. Doch Blaise Zabini schien andere Pläne zu haben...

Blaise schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und seufzte. Wie konnte ein einziger Junge nur so viel schlafen? Es war fast schon Mittag und Draco schlief noch immer seelenruhig. Na gut, er schien keine allzu gute Nacht gehabt zu haben, wie die Pomfrey ihm schimpfend berichtete, aber dennoch... so lange konnte doch selbst ein Malfoy nicht schlafen. Obwohl... etwas gutes hatte es. Draco sah zu niedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff, wenn man ihn ärgerte und durch an der Nase kitzeln zu wecken versuchte. Oder wenn er, wie eben, versuchte böse zu klingen, aber kläglich scheiterte. Das war ein Anblick, der nicht jedem vergönnt war, aber für den viele Schüler vermutlich ihre Seele verkaufen würden.

Wieder lächelte Blaise. Draco hatte wirklich die Gabe ungewollt niedlich zu sein, ob er das wohl wusste? Potter wusste es sicher... apropos Potter. Blaise Zabini, gebürtiger Slytherin, lächelte fies, als ihm einfiel, wie er Draco mit 100-prozentiger Sicherheit aus den Federn bekam. Draco würde ihn dafür zwar sicher hassen, aber er durfte ja auch seinen Spaß haben.

Vorsichtig zog er die Bettdecke ein wenig nach unten und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als der blonde Zauberer darunter zum Vorschein kam. Draco sah zu niedlich aus, mit seinen zerzausten Haaren und dem unschuldigen Gesicht, dass sich für einen kurzen Moment verzog, als die Kälte des Winters ihn streifte. Doch noch schien Draco keine Anstalten zu machen, aufzuwachen.

/Gut so// dachte Zabini und sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, während er seinen Zauberstab auf sich richtete und leise einen Spruch murmelte, der dafür sorgte, dass sich seine Stimme veränderte. Dann ließ er sich mit einem Knie auf dem Bett nieder und beugte sich langsam zu Draco hinunter und hielt erst kurz vor Dracos Ohr inne. Jetzt konnte das Spiel losgehen. „Hey Malfoy. Na los, wach schon endlich auf!"

Draco knurrt leise. Wer störte denn da? Er wollte doch schlafen verdammt. Leicht verzog er das Gesicht und versuchte wieder unter die Decke zu kommen, die ihm zuvor gemeiner Weise entwendet worden war, na ja... zumindest teilweise entwendet. Aber... das war trotzdem gemein, total fies. Malfoyquäerei. Das gehört doch so was von verboten.

Wer war das eigentlich... obwohl, eigentlich war ihm das so egal. Er wollte schlafen, verdammt! Sollte wer-auch-immer gefälligst später wieder kommen... oder auch ganz dort bleiben, wo die Nundus waren. War ihm doch egal... er wollte jetzt SCHLAFEN!

Blaise lächelte. Draco war während des Schlafens ja so leicht zu durchschauen. Er konnte ihm ansehen, dass der junge Malfoy ihn gerade sonst wohin wünschte. Aber, ob das in wenigen Sekunden auch noch so war... Das Lächeln auf Blaise Lippen wurde breiter. Wenn Draco erkannte, wessen Stimme da genau ihn vom Schlafen abhielt...  
„Oh meine Güte Malfoy. Mach die Augen auf, oder muss ich mir's selbst besorgen, nur weil du lieber von mir träumst, als ein wenig Spaß mit mir zu haben?"

Draco wurde langsam etwas klarer im Kopf, langsam drangen die Worte zu ihm durch. Diese Stimme, sie kam ihm... so bekannt vor. Aber das konnte doch nicht...

„Da komm ich dich besuchen, häng extra Ron und Hermine ab um ein wenig Zeit mit dir zu verbringen und du pennst. Also wirklich, da müsste ich ja eigentlich beleidigt sein, findest du nicht?" Noch immer grinsend begann Blaise zärtlich über Dracos Hals zu streichen, hauchzart, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, aber Draco würde es sicher merken. Er war am Hals ja so was von empfindsam...

Eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog den Körper des blonden Zauberers, während sein Bewusstsein immer weiter an die Oberfläche drang. Die Worte, die er vernommen hatte, begannen langsam einen Sinn zu ergeben... wobei, sinnvoll waren sie nicht, nur hatte er ihren Sinn verstanden. Aber was verdammt sollte ausgerechnet ER hier und wieso... was meinte er...

Blaise gluckste, versuchte ansonsten aber vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben. Dracos Mimikspiel war aber auch zu göttlich. Einmal war er vollkommen sauer, dann verwirrt, dann erstaunt, dann wieder vollkommen ratlos. Wenn sich der Junge doch nur einmal selbst so sehen könnte... er war dann so malfoyuntypisch und so verdammt knuddelig... wie ein kleines Kätzchen oder so, man musste ihn dann einfach lieb haben... /... und ein wenig ärgern//

„Na los, Draco. Mach die Augen auf, dann können wir noch ein wenig Spaß haben. Du könntest mich hier und jetzt auf der Stelle flachlegen und ich würde mich nicht wehren..." Langsam öffneten sich die grauen Augen, doch war ihr Blick noch zu verschwommen um etwas zu erkennen. Doch hören, hören konnte Draco ausgezeichnet, auch wenn er noch nicht ganz verstand, was das bedeuten sollte. Doch nicht etwa...

„...oder willst du, dass ich dich nehme. Dagegen hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden. Aber dafür musst du schon wach werden, Draco Malfoy. Ich will den Spaß nicht ganz für mich alleine. Ich will Sex. Und zwar Jetzt. Hier. Mit DIR!"

ZACK – Schlagartig war jegliche Müdigkeit aus den Gliedern des jungen Malfoy gefahren und er saß senkrecht im Bett. Na ja... mittlerweile lag er eher auf dem Boden, da er sich ein wenig zu schwungvoll aufgerichtet und sich somit selbst aus dem Bett manövriert hatte. Das konnte doch nicht, das war doch nicht... „Potter?" Verwirrt blickte Draco auf und registrierte erst jetzt das schallende Lachen, das den Raum erfüllte und den Blonden nun so gar nicht mehr an den jungen Gryffindor erinnerte, sondern eher an...

„Zabini! Du..." wütende graue Augen blitzten den Jungen an, der sich gerade auf dem Bett zuammenkugelte und vor lauter Lachen den Bauch hielt. Wie konnte es dieser verdammte, zottelige, Iren liebende, hirnlose Idiot nur wagen...

Wutschnaubend richtete Draco sich auf und klopfte sich aus Reflex die Kleidung sauber. Dann ruhte sein Blick wieder auf dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sich vor lauter Lachen noch immer nicht wieder eingekriegt hatte.

Draco hasste es. Er hasste es, wenn Zabini so lachte, vor allem, wenn er der Grund dafür war. Er hasste es, wenn jemand an seinem Ego kratzte, er hasste es, verarscht zu werden und im Moment, hasste er Zabini auch. Wie konnte es dieser merlinverdammte Idiot aber auch nur wagen...

„Das is nich lustig, Zabini!" knurrte Draco, während er sich überlegte, wie er diesen Lachsack endlich wieder los wurde. Denn wirklich Lust seinen ach so besten Freund heute noch länger zu sehen, hatte er nach dieser liebreizenden Aktion wirklich nicht. Sollte er die nächsten Wochen doch in der Hölle schmoren. Draco musste ihm ja sowieso noch wegen der Sache in Zaubertränke böse sein. Da kam schon einige Zeit zusammen, in der er den anderen gekonnt zu ignorieren versuchte. Aber jetzt musste er ihn erst einmal hier raus schaffen. Dieses Lachen tat seiner Stimmung nämlich nun wirklich gar nicht gut.

Blaise lachte, lachte und lachte. Er wusste zwar, dass er Draco damit tierisch auf die Palme brachte, aber es ging nicht anders. Wenn Draco doch nur sein eigenes Gesicht hätte sehen können... Einfach zu köstlich, der geschockte Ausdruck. Darüber würde er sich noch jahrelang amüsieren können und Draco würde sich nur noch mehr ärgern. Die Welt konnte doch manchmal so schön sein...

Draco hingegen fand die Welt ja so was von überhaupt nicht schön zur Zeit, eher war sie total sadistisch veranlagt und ging dem Blonden so unslytherinmäßig auf die Nerven, das passte in kein Bibliotheksbuch! Und die waren teilweise verdammt groß und dick!

Erst die ganze Sache mit Potter, dann musste Zabini noch auf ihm deswegen rumhacken... also besser konnte es ja bald gar nicht mehr werden.

Ziemlich angepisst schnappte Draco sich seine Decke, auf welcher ein noch immer lachender Blaise lag und zog sie zu sich, beförderte seinen derzeit nicht mehr besten Freund somit unsanft auf den Boden. Dem darauffolgenden Wimmern und Jammern schenkte Draco keine Beachtung, sondern stieg nun seinerseits ins Bett und zog sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf. War ihm doch egal, ob sich Zabini weh getan hatte oder weswegen dieser Idiot überhaupt hergekommen war. Jetzt konnte er auf jeden Fall gehen.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin rappelte sich murrend wieder auf und rieb sich den Kopf. Das hatte doch ein wenig wehgetan, so mit dem Kopf voran auf dem Boden zu landen. Draco konnte manchmal aber auch echt rabiat sein. Wo steckte der überhaupt?

Sofort fiel Blaise Blick auf die Bettdecke und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wo Draco war. Der Blonde war aber manchmal auch so ein Kleinkind. „Hey Draco, sei doch nicht sauer. Es war doch nur ein Scherz!" Blaise ahnte, dass sein Schlichtungsversuch nichts bringen würde, aber er konnte es ja mal versuchen. Doch...

„Verschwinde Zabini!" knurrte Draco und verzog sich unter die Decke. Sollte Zabini doch gehen. Er war jetzt erst mal sauer und ihm war es egal, was Blaise jetzt machte. Hauptsache, er verschwand und kam so schnell nicht wieder.

Blaise seufzte. Da war mal wieder das kleine, schmollende Kind in Draco erwacht. Und auch wenn er das eigentlich immer recht amüsant fand, dafür hatte er jetzt eigentlich keine Zeit. „Ach komm schon, Dray. So schlimm war's ja nun auch nicht." Keine Reaktion.

Nur wieder ein Seufzen des Schwarzhaarigen. „Draco, komm. Ich muss gleich los. Wir dürfen nach Hogsmeade und..." weiter kam Blaise nicht, da er von einem blonden Zauberer unterbrochen wurde, der senkrecht in seinem Bett saß und sein Gegenüber schockiert anstarrte. „WAS?"

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso... aber eigentlich durften sie doch gar nicht nach Hogsmeade. Vor allem nicht während der Woche. Hatte er irgend etwas verpasst? Anscheinend schon, aber wieso... wieso konnten alle... nur er nicht... Warum?

Das war doch einfach nicht mehr lustig. Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore wieder einer seiner genialen Ideen gehabt und wer durfte jetzt wieder darunter leiden?

/Na klasse//

Unglücklich kaute Draco auf seiner Unterlippe. Das war ja mal wieder total ungerecht. Er musste hier bleiben, da die olle Krankenschwester nicht hier war und alle anderen durften nach Hogsmeade. Dabei musste er doch noch ein Geschenk kaufen. Das würde er ja wohl kaum hinbekommen, wenn er nicht auch einkaufen gehen konnte. Aber... wie sollte das funktionieren?

Unzählige Gedanken schossen durch Dracos Kopf, einer irrsinniger als der andere. Er durfte sicherlich nicht weg... aber... wenn er sich beeilte... Bevor Madame Pomfrey wieder hier war, musste er einfach verschwunden sein. Und so schwierig konnte das doch nicht sein.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete Blaise den blonden Zauberer dabei, wie er die Decke zurückschlug, aufstand und nach seinen Kleidern griff. Sofort war dem Älteren bewusst, was der andere vorhatte und so gut er Draco auch verstehen konnte... das war sicherlich keine allzu gute Idee, solange er noch nicht vollkommen gesund war. Seufzend stand Blaise auf und hielt Dracos Hand fest. „Hey, hey... immer langsam. Wo gedenkst du denn hinzugehen, Draco?"

Der junge Malfoy blickte auf, als er festgehalten wurde. „Was soll das, Zabini. Du siehst doch, das ich mich anziehen will. Und dann... dann geh ich mit nach Hogsmeade. Was hast du denn gedacht?" knurrte der Blonde und versuchte sich loszureißen, was ihm jedoch leider nicht gelang. Statt dessen verstärkte Blaise seinen Griff noch ein wenig und begann Draco sanft, aber bestimmt wieder in Richtung Bett zu schieben. „Oh nein, Draco. Das kannst du dir abschminken. Du bist noch nicht gesund und ich hab weder Bock den ganzen Tag Babysitter zu spielen, noch Ärger mit der Pomfrey, mit Snape oder deinen Eltern zu kriegen. Das kannst du schön knicken! Was, wenn du wieder umkippst? Potter kann dich ja auch nicht jedes Mal in den Krankenflügel tragen!" Das empörte Schnauben und die geröteten Wangen des Blonden registrierte Blaise nur am Rande. Jetzt musste er dem jungen Malfoy erst einmal diese total hirnverbrannte Idee ausreden.

Er war wirklich nicht der überängstliche Typ, aber Draco war nun einmal noch nicht richtig fit und Blaise wusste, dass er nicht immer ein Auge auf den anderen würde haben können. Da konnte wer weiß was passieren... besonders, da Hogsmeade heute wohl von Schüler überrannt werden würde. Und auch, wenn Blaise den Blonden sehr gut verstehen konnte, heute würde Draco im Schloss bleiben müssen.

„Und dein Bein?" fragte er deshalb weiter, darauf hoffend, das Draco wenigstens ein wenig einsichtiger sein würde.

Und wirklich... Draco, der sich gerade notgedrungen wieder auf dem Krankenbett niederließ, blickte bei diesen Worten verwundert auf. Sein Bein? Was sollte mit dem sein? Da war doch nichts, was... – Mental schlug Draco sich gegen den Kopf. Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Er hatte sich doch gestern bei diesem verflixten Sturz wahrhaftig verletzt. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht, denn immerhin spürte er im Moment gar nichts, was wohl am Trank der Medihexe lag. Aber... der würde wohl auch nicht ewig halten... und auch, wenn er ein Malfoy war, wenn die Wirkung des Trankes in Hogsmeade nachließ, würde er das mit Sicherheit spüren.

Spätestens dann durfte er sich wieder von irgendjemanden durch die Gegend tragen lassen... und auch wenn ihm das bei gewissen Personen eigentlich recht gut gefiel, vielleicht sollte er es dennoch lieber sein lassen. /Ist vielleicht wirklich besser//

Resigniert senkte der blonde Zauberer den Kopf. „Okay, du hast gewonnen!" gab Draco geknickt zurück und schlüpft mehr schlecht als recht wieder unter die Decke. Das war so ungerecht. Er hasste es krank oder verletzt zu sein. Er war ein Malfoy, da musste es doch irgendein Gesetz gegen geben.

Blaise betrachtete seinen besten Freund und konnte sich ein erneutes Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte zwar wirklich und wahrhaftig gewonnen – und zu seiner größten Verwunderung hatte er das schnell und ohne Tote hinbekommen – aber Draco war jetzt sicher wieder mies gelaunt. Na ja... war ihm ja eigentlich auch nicht zu verübeln, doch Blaise hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr, sich mit einem schmollenden Malfoy-Sprössling rumzuschlagen, was ihm ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet. Er musste los, wenn er seinen kleinen süßen Iren nicht warten lassen wollte. Aber... ein weiterer Blick auf Draco, wieder ein Seufzen... Draco musste allein klar kommen. Er würde ihm halt irgend etwas mitbringen. Jetzt musste er aber wirklich los. „Dray..."

Draco hatte sich mittlerweile wieder hingesetzt und betrachtete geistesabwesend seine Bettdecke. Er musste nachdenken, musste eine Lösung finden und das ganz schnell. Er brauchte ein Geschenk und das hier war vermutlich seine letzte Möglichkeit, ein solches zu besorgen... oder er würde Harry nichts schenken können.

Aber wie sollte er das verflixt noch mal anstellen, wenn er nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen konnte?

/Es sei denn... natürlich// Sofort blickte Draco zu seinem besten Freund und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen. Hier saß doch seine Rettung, das er darauf nicht früher gekommen war. Na gut... war vielleicht nicht ganz so gut, als wenn er selbst ging... aber Blaise würde doch sicher was kaufen können. Draco musste nur dafür sorgen, dass Blaise nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam und irgendeinen zweideutigen Unsinn kaufte oder schlimmeres. Aber eigentlich sollte das ja kein Problem darstellen. Er musste ihm nur sagen, was er sich als Geschenk vorstellen und dann...

„Dray..." Verwirrt schreckte der junge Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er Blaise Stimme vernahm. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend sah er zu ihm und bemerkte sofort das entschuldigende Lächeln auf dessen Lippen.

„Sorry Dray, aber ich muss los!" erklärte Blaise und stand auf, Draco sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen dabei zu. Das war jetzt aber gar nicht gut. Das ging viel zu schnell. Er musste Blaise doch noch was fragen... aber... im Moment... sein Stolz. Es galt noch, seinen eigenen Stolz zu überwinden, was leichter gesagt als getan war. Er war ein Malfoy, verdammt, und er mochte es nicht, von jemand anderem abhängig zu sein. Auch wenn es sich bei dieser Person um seinen besten Freund, Blaise Zabini, handelte. Er mochte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, sehr sogar... aber er war nun mal ein Malfoy und Malfoys...

„Bis heute Abend dann!" Schlagartig wurde der Blonde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen und als er sah, wie sein bester Freund sich zum Gehen wandte, fällte er eine Entscheidung. /... Ach scheiß auf den Malfoy-Stolz./

„Blaise, ich..." Sofort hielt der Schwarzhaarige in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich um. Aufmerksam betrachtete er den blonden Zauberer, der auf dem Bett saß und mit sich zu ringen schien. Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und verknotete immer wieder seine schmalen Finger. Anscheinend wollte er Blaise um einen Gefallen bitten, doch war ihm sein Stolz im Weg. Blaise kannte das schon. Das war nicht der erste Gefallen, den er Draco tun sollte... aber das Schauspiel war jedes Mal das Gleiche. Es verlangte Draco einiges ab, jemanden um etwas zu bitten, aber Blaise hatte ja noch etwas Zeit. /Na, dann schauen wir mal, was er will./ Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Älteren, während er Draco abwartend ansah.

Dieser suchte gerade nach Worten, wusste nicht so ganz, wie er es sagen sollte. Aber... es musste sein. Das war immerhin die letzte Chance, um ein Geschenk zu bekommen. Sie durften sicher nicht noch einmal nach Hogsmeade//Die letzte Chance... / Der blonde Zauberer atmete tief durch. Jetzt oder nie...

„...ich... ich wollte... könntest du mir'n Geschenk mitbringen. Also,... ich meine, nicht für mich... für Harry, du weißt schon... ich... bitte!" stotterte Draco und atmete erleichtert auf, als es endlich draußen war. Eigentlich war es ja doch einfacher gewesen, als er erwartet hatte. War vermutlich doch keine so schlechte Idee Blaise um Hilfe zu bitten. Immerhin war er ja sein bester Freund und wenn Draco den Malfoy-Stolz erst einmal überwunden hatte, dürfte der Rest doch auch kein Problem mehr sein.

Ein Blick in Richtung des anderen Slytherin, ließ Draco stocken. Dieses Grinsen... das hieß nichts gutes. Er wusste es, er hätte nicht fragen sollen. Der Hals des jungen Slytherin wurde trocken und Draco wünschte sich gerade irgendwo anders hin.

Blaise grinste dreckig, aber richtig dreckig. Anscheinend hatte er schon seine ganz eigenen Vorstellungen, was das Geschenk für den jungen Gryffindor anging. Und das wiederum gefiel Draco ganz und gar nicht, denn immerhin kannte er Blaise Geschmack für Geschenke. Eigentlich hatte er immer klasse Ideen, solange es nicht darum ging, jemanden zu beschenken, an den man mal gerade eben so sein Herz verloren hatte. Dann waren seine Ideen... na ja, nannte er es mal ‚nicht ganz jugendfrei' um es freundlich auszudrücken.

Manchmal fragte Draco sich wirklich, wie ein einziger Junge eine solche perverse Fantasie aufbauen konnte...

Eben dieser Junge ließ sich wieder auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Dracos Bett nieder. „Ah ja... so ist das also... mhm... na dann. Was hättest du denn gerne? Ich denke, ich dürfte was... nennen wir es ‚etwas delikates' finden, was sich für euch zwei Hübschen sicher eignen würde. Hogsmeade ist zwar nicht die Winkelgasse, aber irgendetwas dürfte ich schon ausfindig machen können. Irgendetwas besonderes? Willst du eher Lack oder Leder... n Halsband... oder eher was harmloseres..."

Mit jedem Wort, das sein bester Freund von sich gab, verzog Draco sich weiter unter die Decke. Er hatte es ja gewusst. Zabini um so etwas zu bitten, war die falsche Wahl gewesen. Da wäre ja Granger ungefährlicher... wie dumm konnte er eigentlich sein? Das erklärte vermutlich auch, warum ihm dieser Einfall nicht früher gekommen war. /Weil diese Idee total IDIOTISCH war/ schrie eine innere Stimme, die Draco sehr an seine eigene erinnerte. Das sagte sie jetzt... hätte sich ja auch früher beschweren können.

„Sag einfach, was du möchtest, Dray. Ich denke, dass ich dir so ziemlich alles besorgen könnte. Ich muss ja auch noch etwas für meinen Hasi kaufen, da dürfte ich sicher auch was für deinen Löwen finden. Na... was ist? Oder soll ich dich überraschen... ist mir auch recht. Dann..." „Zabini!" Ein leises Flüstern, doch Blaise ignorierte es. „... könnte ich was für euch beide kaufen. Ach... das wird so klasse..." „Zabini!" Die Stimme des Blonden wurde ein wenig lauter, schneidender doch Blaise achtete nicht darauf... wieso sollte er auch? „... obwohl es natürlich einfach für mich wäre, wenn ich wüsste, welche Vorlieben du hast. Also Draco, das müssen wir jetzt noch unbedingt klären. Willst du oben sein, oder unten. Ich denke, es hat beides seine Reize... wobei ich natürlich den aktiven Part bevorzuge. Aber das ist ja jedem das seine, aber wenn du... " „ZABINI!" Dieses Mal konnte man Draco beim besten Willen nicht mehr überhören. Der Blonde saß mit hochroten Wangen senkrecht im Bett und funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an. Wie konnte dieser Idiot nur so... so verdammt... wie konnte er nur so... hatte der denn weder Takt- noch Schamgefühl!

„Ja, Dray?" Der unschuldige Blick, den Blaise nun aufgesetzt hatte, passte so gar nicht zu dem Grinsen auf den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Er wusste natürlich, worüber sich Draco so aufregte und es amüsierte, dass der Malfoy sich so zierte. Es gab wenig, mit dem man den aristokratischen Jungen so aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Eigentlich hatte das alles immer nur mit Potter zu tun... /Tja ja... wer hätte gedacht, dass sich unser kleiner Sexgott mal so verknallt/

Draco kochte förmlich vor Wut. Er hätte seinen verdammten Kumpel... Bekannten nicht fragen sollen. Im Moment hatte er nicht wirklich Lust, Blaise zu seinen Freunden zu zählen. Immerhin war das nun wirklich nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt und das rechte Thema um blöde Scherze zu machen. /Idiot// knurrte der Blonde in Gedanken und feuerte noch einen seiner gefürchteten Malfoy-Killer-Blicke ab, der Blaise jedoch ziemlich kalt ließ. Was Draco wiederum noch mehr aufregte.

„Ach... vergiss es einfach. Vergiss, dass ich dich gefragt hab und geh. Mach dir nen schönen Tag und komm am besten nicht wieder!" zischte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieso musste Blaise ihn denn auch immer ärgern?

Selbiger kringelte sich mental vor Lachen, blieb nach außen jedoch recht gelassen. Er kannte Draco schon lange genug, um sich von diesem Verhalten nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken zu lassen. Draco würde jetzt ein wenig schmollen, aber dann war's auch wieder gut. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Malfoy solch ein Trotzkopf sein konnte? Aber es sorgte eigentlich auch immer für ein wenig Unterhaltung, wie eben in diesem Moment.

Natürlich würde Blaise Draco sofort helfen... aber in dieser Situation sollte Draco sein kleines Köpfchen vielleicht doch besser selbst anstrengen. Wie sollte denn aus den beiden ein Paar werden, wenn der Blonde nicht ein wenig Eigeninitiative zeigte.

Mit sich und dem Verlauf der Dinge zufrieden erhob Blaise sich erneut um nun endgültig zu gehen. /Seamus wartet sicher schon// Er betrachtete seinen besten, derzeit schmollenden Freund und wuschelte durch dessen Haare, was ihm einen erneut bösen Blick seitens des ‚Gequälten' einbrachte.

„Okay, Dray. Wie du willst." Erklärte Blaise auf seine fröhliche Art. Draco war ein wenig überrascht, dass der andere so schnell aufgab, doch das schien diesen nicht zu interessieren. Anscheinend hatte er nun wirklich vor, den Abgang zu machen. /Kann mir nur Recht sein// murrte Draco in Gedanken, ignorierte dabei das Gefühl, dass er die Hilfe des Schwarzhaarigen wirklich gebrauchen konnte. Heute hatte er sich genug Blöße gegeben. Das reichte... er würde das Problem auch ohne Blaise aus der Welt schaffen. So schwer konnte das ja auch nicht sein... oder?

Ein wenig mulmig war ihm ja schon... aber er wäre kein Malfoy, wenn er das nicht schaffen würde. Ja, ein wenig Optimismus konnte nicht schaden, ebenso wenig, dass man von sich selbst überzeugt war. Jaaaaaa... mehr brauchte man nicht...

„Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg. Muss wirklich los, sonst ist mein kleiner Seam sauer! Also, bis heute Abend!" Noch ein letztes Mal wuschelte er durch die blonde Haarpracht des ‚Kranken' und machte sich dann auf. Als er die Tür fast schon hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hielt er noch einmal inne und bedachte Draco mit seinem patentierten Blaise-Zabini-Lächeln. „Ach... und Draco. Das mit dem Lack und Leder solltest du dir wirklich noch mal überlegen. Kommt immer gut!" Mit einem leisen Lachen ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und das auch keinen Moment zu früh, um einem herannahend Kissen zu entkommen. /Verdammter Zabini//

Nein... mehr brauchte er nicht. Seufzend ließ Draco die Schultern sinken. Oder vielleicht doch?

So... ich hoffe, es war annehmbar g. Werde mich jetzt an das nächste Kapitel machen, damit ich es bald vollkommen überarbeitet hab und hochladen kann. Also, bis denn...


	6. Unsichtbarer Besucher

So, hier muss ich natürlich auch wieder updaten (auf ff.de bin ich schon fertig g). Dieses Kappi kommt mal endlich etwas schneller, was unter anderem daran liegt, dass ich es mir als Ziel gesetzt habe, das letzte Kapitel genau an Weihnachten hochzuladen. Und da muss ich mich jetzt ja natürlich ein wenig ranhalten, nich?

Ich hoffe mal, dass das Niveau darunter nicht leidet, falls doch, werde ich natürlich langsamer machen... seufz

So, was gibt es sonst noch zu sagen? Also, falls dieses Chap nicht so gut wie die anderen sein sollte, könnte es daran liegen, dass die Story hiermit angefangen hat. Mir ist diese Szene eingefallen und als sie fertig war, musste ich ne Story haben, in die ich das einbauen konnte. Aber ich möchte diesen Teil nicht zu viel abändern, weil mir die Idee ja damals so gut gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu furchtbar g!

Zu den Kommies:

Feilian: Dieses Mal ging es ja nun wirklich flott weiter, hab mich extra beeilt g. Freut mich, wenn dir die beiden in der FF so gut gefallen und ja, Zabini is zwar wirklich etwas, nervig, aber einfach zum Knuddeln. Mhm... kannst ja mal raten, was Dray Harry letzten Endes schenken könnte!

Elektra: Das ist schön. Dann will ich mal hoffen, dass dir auch noch die restlichen vier Chaps meiner Story gefallen, dann is sie nämlich zu ende seufz! Und ob Dray letzten Endes etwas findet... lass dich überraschen fiesis

Silithiel: nedosechappireich Ja, ich hab sowas... hab nen kleinen faulen Hund g. Nee... kriegst natürlich auch das neue Kapitel malnettis. Hoffe, es ist zufriedenstellend ...

black princess of pearls: Freut mich, wenn dir die Story so gut gefällt und das nächste Update kam ja auch recht schnell, oder? .bin ganz stolz auf mich °. Jaja... Dray is wirklich niedlich, find ihn auch ganz gut gelungen... irgendwie .. Und was Draco seinem ‚Schatzi' nun schenkt... kannst ja raten g!

So, und jetzt geht's auf zum nächsten Teil. Viel Spaß!

Chapter Six

Unsichtbarer Besucher

Langsam schritt Draco durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts' und betrachtete den Himmel, der sich langsam rot färbte. Noch immer waren die meisten Schüler in Hogsmeade, doch würden sie in kurzer Zeit wieder zurückkehren, sodass es sich nicht mehr lohnen würde, ebenfalls aufzubrechen. Er würde vermutlich noch nicht einmal mehr bis zu dem Zaubererdorf gelangen, bevor er wieder zurück musste. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihm diese schrullige Medihexe verboten hatte, das Schloss zu verlassen. Hatte irgendetwas von Nachwirkungen bezüglich des Giftes geplappert und dass sie keine Lust hätte ihn in irgendeiner Gasse zu finden.

Als ob er vorgehabt hatte, sich in irgendeine Gasse zu verkriechen. Olle Schnepfe. Da hatte er den verdammten gesamten Nachmittag in dieser verdammten Krankenstation verbracht und nun... nun durfte er doch nicht weg. Wollten sie ihn denn wirklich alle quälen? Sein Geschenk für Harry konnte er sich jetzt zumindest in die Haare schmieren. Daraus würde wohl nichts mehr werden. Es sei denn, er würde wirklich seine Mutter fragen... aber wie bitte schön sollte er ihr DAS erklären?

Vollkommen deprimiert wanderte Draco zu seinem Zimmer. Er hatte keine Lust auf Abendessen oder die Geschichten der anderen, wie toll es doch gewesen war. Eigentlich hatte er heute auf gar nichts mehr Lust. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Seine Stimmung war seit dem Besuch seines ‚Ach-so-besten-Freundes' auf dem Tiefpunkt gewesen und bis jetzt auch geblieben... übrigens ein weiterer Grund, wieso Madame Pomfrey ihn hatte gehen lassen. Sie konnte nach eigenen Angaben sein Gejammer und sein Rumgezicke nicht mehr ertragen, dabei war er noch nicht einmal warmgelaufen.

/Hält auch nix aus, die Frau/... aber zurück zum Thema. Er war mies gelaunt und da wollte er dafür sorgen, dass er heute nicht doch noch explodierte. Das würde ihn vermutlich wieder direkt in die Krankenstation befördern. Und darauf konnte er nun wirklich getrost verzichten. Da war er innerhalb der letzten Tage nun wirklich oft genug gewesen. Ihm reichte das für seine gesamte restliche Schulzeit...

Seufzend hielt Draco vor dem Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum inne und sprach fast tonlos das Passwort.

Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, auf gar nichts. Eigentlich lief seit Schulbeginn alles schief.

Gedankenverloren schritt der blonde Zauberer durch den Saal, ließ den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich und ging schnurstracks auf sein Zimmer zu. Es lief eigentlich alles schief, seit dem er Harry kannte.

Kühles Metall berührte die blassen Finger und langsam gab der Griff nach, knarrend öffnete sich die Tür.

Wenn man es so sah, war eigentlich Harry an allem Schuld. Genau, alles war Potter's Schuld. Es war seine Schuld, dass Draco zur Zeit so verwirrt war. Seine Schuld, dass Draco nicht der beste Sucher der Schule war. Seine Schuld, dass sie keine Freunde waren. Genau betrachtet, könnte Draco Harry alle Schuld geben. Es wäre so einfach. Er musste es nur so handhaben, wie er es schon früher getan hatte. Es wäre so einfach... aber...

Leise fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und Draco konnte das kalte Holz in seinem Rücken spüren, als er sich gegen diese sinken ließ.

Wenn es so einfach wäre, wieso konnte er es denn dann nicht? Wieso konnte er nicht alle Schuld auf Harry übertragen? Nur weil er etwas für den Schwarzhaarigen empfand?

Dabei war es so aussichtslos, dass er jemals mit Harry zusammen sein würde. Oder auch: befreundet sein würde. Es würde für ihn keine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dem hübschen Jungen, dem Stolz der Zaubererwelt geben. Wieso klammerte er sich dennoch so verzweifelt daran fest, wenn er auch jetzt gleich einen Schlußstrich ziehen konnte?

Ein dicker Kloß begann sich in Dracos Hals zu bilden, den er verzweifelt hinunter zu schlucken versuchte. Ihm wurde schwer ums Herz und seine Finger krallten sich haltsuchend in das Holz hinter sich.

Er wusste wie aussichtslos alles war, hatte es immer gewusst und dennoch hatte er sich an diesem Wunschdenken festgeklammert, wie ein Ertrinkender. Wie kindisch war er denn?

Wie betäubt blickten graue Augen aus dem Fenster, während ihn wieder diese schmerzliche Gewissheit mit voller Wucht traf, die er sonst immer zu verdrängen versuchte. Doch nun hatte sie ihn wieder eingeholt und hielt ihm die schreckliche Realität vor Augen. Denn...

/Er hasst mich. Ich kann es drehen und wenden, wie ich will, aber... er hasst mich/ Er wusste es, wusste es, seit der Zugfahrt, als Harry seine Hand und somit Dracos Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte. Natürlich war es kindisch, dem Schwarzhaarigen deswegen immer noch böse zu sein... aber es hatte ihn verletzt.

Und dann... dann hatte er Harry verletzt und das nicht nur einmal. Er hatte ihn und seine Freunde fertig gemacht, das rächte sich jetzt eben. So war es Harry auch nicht zu verdenken, dass er nur wenig bis keine Sympathie für den jungen Malfoy hegte.

„Er hasst mich eben!" flüsterte Draco und löste sich von der Tür. Langsam durchquerte er sein Zimmer und blieb neben seinem Schreibtisch stehen, sah müde aus. Es war so erschreckend einfach und dennoch schmerzte es ihn mehr, als alles andere es jemals getan hatte.

Seufzend legte Draco seinen Kopf auf die Arme, welche er auf dem Tisch verschränkt hatte. /Wieso kann er mich denn nicht mögen? Bin ich wirklich so schlimm/ Wie oft hatte er sich diese Frage schon gestellt? Und die Antwort darauf kannte er auch, seit langem schon. Er wusste, dass er Harry's ersten Freund Ron ziemlich fertig gemacht hatte. Aber damals hatte es ihn verletzt, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit diesem verdammten Weasley geredet hatte und ihn vollkommen ignorierte. Dabei wollte er doch mit Harry befreundet sein. Und nun...

Dem jungen Slytherin war zum Heulen zu Mute, aber er war ein Malfoy und Malfoys weinten nicht, wie man ihm schon früh beigebracht hatte. Dennoch brannten salzige Tränen in den silbernen Seelenspiegeln und ließen sich nicht weg blinzeln. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Was...

Erschrocken riss Draco seine Augen auf, als er etwas Warmes in seinem Nacken spürte. Er wollte hochschnellen, doch hielten ihn starke Hände an seinen Schultern an Ort und Stelle. Die Lippen unterdes, als welche er diese schöne Wärme identifizierte, begannen die zarte Haut zu liebkosen, was Draco ein leises Schnurren entlockte. Er war dort doch so empfindlich... Genießerisch schloss er erneut die Augen und ließ die fremden Lippen mit ihrem Werk fortfahren. Wieso sollte er sich auch wehren? Irgendwie tat das im Moment überaus gut, war das, was er gebraucht hatte um seine Gedanken zu vergessen. /Wer auch immer das ist, was er kann, kann er gut/

Als der Eindringling spürte, das Draco jeglichen Widerstand aufgab, lösten sich die Hände wieder von den Schultern und begaben sich ihrerseits nun auf Wanderschaft. Vorsichtig schoben sie sich unter den leichten Stoff des Hemdes und begannen die darunterliegende kühle Haut zu erforschen. Der junge Slytherin fühlte sich so gut an. Er war noch atemberaubender als erwartet, so... berauschend. Wenn man ihn erst einmal gekostet hatte, wurde man süchtig. Er hatte befürchtet, dass es so kommen würde, doch hatte er trotz allem nicht mehr gekonnt. Zu lange hatte er sich zurückgehalten.

Der junge Slytherin zuckte leicht zusammen als er warme Haut auf seiner eigenen kühlen spürte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wer ihn hier so verwöhnte, gefallen tat es ihm allemal. Die warme weiche Haut auf seiner zu fühlen. Die starken Hände, die langsam und zärtlich seinen Körper erkundeten. All das tat seiner Seele, tat ihm gut. Unglaublich gut. Und auch, wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, wer ihn hier gerade verführen wollte, besser konnte es doch nicht mehr werden.

Obwohl... wenn er es sich recht überlegte... es würde ihm sicherlich noch besser gefallen, wenn die Person hinter ihm ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Gryffindor wäre. Als er an den jungen Harry Potter dachte, durchzog ihn ein warmes Kribbeln und ließ den jungen Körper erschaudern.

Dies wiederum bemerkte der Unbekannte und sofort verschwanden die warmen Lippen von Dracos Nacken. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein, dann erst realisierte Draco, was geschehen war. Langsam richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um.

Seine grauen Augen suchten das gesamte Zimmer ab, doch finden konnten sie niemanden. In seinem Zimmer schien niemand anderes außer ihm selbst zu sein. Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe /Wie kann das sein? Ich... /

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte. Erneut legten sich heiße Lippen auf seine kühle Haut. Erschrocken zog der junge Slytherin die Luft ein, suchte erneut das gesamte Zimmer ab, doch sehen konnte er noch immer niemanden. /Aber, das kann doch nicht sein/ Bildete er sich das alles nur ein? War das etwa so etwas wie ein Tagtraum. Falls ja, so musste er zugeben, dass es ein sehr realer Tagtraum war.

Während der junge Malfoysproß seinen Gedanken nachging und verzweifelt versuchte, die fremde Person, die ihn hier verführte, ausfindig zu machen, blieb eben diese nicht untätig. Ohne, das ihr ‚Opfer' etwas mitbekam, schnappte sie sich die schmalen Handgelenke des anderen und zog sie sanft hinter dessen Rücken. /Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht! Wer weiß, was unser Kleiner sonst tut/

Dracos Kopf ruckte herum als er leise gemurmelte Worte vernahm, doch als er das registrierte, war es auch schon zu spät. Mit Unbehagen bemerkte er, dass seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken durch einen Zauber gefesselt waren. Wenn ihn vorher die Anwesenheit dieser fremden Person nicht beunruhigt hatte, jetzt tat sie es auf jeden Fall.

Sich selbst einen Idioten schimpfend wurde er sich nun seiner hilflosen Lage bewusst. Er stand hier, mit dem Rücken zu seinem Schreibtisch. In seinem Zimmer war eine unsichtbare Person und weit und breit, niemand, der ihm helfen konnte. /Na klasse, Draco. Das hast du ja wieder toll hinbekommen. Nur weil du die ganze Zeit an diesen verdammten Potter denken musste/ Am liebsten hätte Draco laut aufgeschrieen, doch schon wurden seine Lippen wieder durch andere, fremde Lippen verschlossen. Graue Augen wurden erschrocken aufgerissen, versuchten noch immer ihre unsichtbaren Gegenüber zu sehen, doch wusste der Slytherin, dass es ein unmögliches Unterfangen darstellte. Wenn er ihn bis jetzt nicht gesehen hatte... immerhin musste dieser.. dieser Fremde direkt vor ihm stehen. Aber er konnte nichts entdecken. Es war zum verrückt werden. Und es war nicht nur diese beißende Ungewissheit, die ihn förmlich in den Wahnsinn trieb, sondern auch diese Lippen. All seine Gedanken begannen sich nur noch um diese zarten, warmen Lippen zu drehen, die seine eigenen versiegelten und ein leichtes, irres Kribbeln in seinem Magen auslösten. Sie fühlten sich so gut, so richtig an. Ein leises Seufzen entwich Draco, während er die Augen schloss und sein Gegenüber tun ließ. Viel anderes blieb ihm jetzt ja eigentlich auch nicht übrig. Aber das verdrängte er.

Der Unsichtbare ergriff unterdes wieder die Initiative. Ihm gefiel es, das Draco sich nicht wehrte. Das konnte ihm nur recht sein. Langsam, um den Slytherin nicht zu erschrecken, vertiefte er den Kuss. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über die verschlossenen Lippen des Blondhaarigen, bat so um Einlass, welcher ihm auch nach kurzem gewährt wurde. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte die Lippen des Unsichtbaren.

/Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach werden würde. Aber ich kann nur hoffen, dass Draco nie herausfindet, wer das hier war. Er würde mich umbringen/ Die traurigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannend schüttelte der ‚Unsichtbare' seinen Kopf, widmete sich dem hier und jetzt. Vorsichtig den fremden Mund erkundend, strich er sanft mit seiner Zunge über den Gaumen um dann auf die andere Zunge zu treffen. Vorsichtig stupste er sie an, versuchte sie zu einem Kampf herauszufordern, auf welchen auch eingegangen wurde.

Draco war heiß und kalt zugleich. Es fühlte sich gut an, was diese andere Person mit ihm tat. Es gefiel ihm und er wünschte sich, dass es nie endete. Sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hingebend merkte er nicht, wie er immer enger an seinen Schreibtisch gedrückt wurde. Schließlich wurde er auf die Holzplatte gesetzt, der Kuss jedoch wurde nicht unterbrochen. Noch immer fochten die Zungen einen heißen Kampf und keiner war gewillt, aufzugeben. So registrierte der junge Slytherin registrierte kaum, was der andere mit ihm tat, Hauptsache dieser Kuss endete nicht allzu schnell.

Starke Hände schoben sich erneut unter das Hemd des Blonden, strichen über den flachen Bauch bis hin zur Brust, strichen dort über das schmale Schlüsselbein.

Draco seufzte, was sein Gegenüber mit einem erneuten Lächeln registrierte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der junge Malfoy so leicht zu reizen war! An welchen Stellen Draco wohl noch so empfindsam reagierte? Schon allein dieses süße Schnurren war es wert, dies herauszufinden.

Draco unterdes genoss das sanfte Streicheln, die zärtlichen Liebkosungen auf seinem Körper. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, doch er bekam einfach nicht genug davon, war süchtig geworden.

Normalerweise hätte Draco sich schon längst gewehrt, egal wer ihn so berührte... aber das hier... war so... so anders. Es war schön, süß, angenehm. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dies an ‚Freiheit'. Er wusste auch nicht weshalb, aber dieses wahnsinnige Kribbeln, das seinen Körper überflutete, ausgehend von eben diesen Stellen, die dieser Unsichtbare berührte, ließ Draco glauben, zu fliegen. Und das ganz ohne Besen. Das war einfach Wahnsinn und der junge Malfoy konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Gefühl nicht allzu schnell verschwand.

Doch sein Gegenüber schien andere Pläne zu haben. Denn schließlich lösten sich die Lippen von Dracos, was dieser mit einem missmutigen Knurren quittierte. Das ihm langsam die Luft ausgegangen war, hatte er nicht bemerkt und eigentlich war ihm das im Moment auch recht egal. Er wollte nur wieder diese Lippen fühlen, doch blieb ihm dies verwehrt, da diese wieder auf Wanderschaft gingen und sich auf den blassen Hals legten, die zarte Haut liebkosten. Draco schnurrte erneut. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, um noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten, was auch sofort wahrgenommen wurde. Es fühlte sich so gut an... verdammt gut. Die fremden Lippen wanderten noch ein Stück tiefer, saugten hie und da ein wenig fester und hinterließen dunkle Flecken auf der weißen Haut des Slytherin. Jeder sollte erkennen, dass Draco vergeben war.

Diesen schien das nicht zu stören, zu sehr gefielen ihm diese Hände und Lippen auf seinem Körper. Es sollte nie aufhören. /Nie/

Schmale Finger umspielten die zarten Brustwarzen des jungen Slytherin, zwickten sacht hinein, bis sie sich aufrichteten. Leises Stöhnen entwich den schmalen Lippen des Blonden, sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Das war einfach nur Wahnsinn. Was nur eine Berührung des ‚Eindringlings' alles bei ihm auslösen konnte.

Unterdes machten sich flinke Hände daran, den jungen Slytherin weiter um den Verstand zu bringen. Während sich eine weiterhin aufmerksam der Brust widmete, öffnete die andere geschwind die Köpfe des Hemdes, entblößten nach und nach jeden Zentimeter blasser Haut, der darunter verborgen lag. Die Lippen, die zuvor noch am Hals verweilten, wanderten nun wieder tiefer, unterzogen die Brustwarzen einer genaueren Untersuchung. Erst leckte die Zunge neckend über die rechte, dann biss der ‚Fremde' sanft in die linke. Dracos Atmung begann zu rasen, während er sich ein wenig zurückbeugte und seine noch immer gefesselten Hände zum Abstützen benutzte. Seine blassen Wangen hatten einen gesunden Rotton angenommen. Seinen Kopf hatte er leicht in den Nacken gelegt und nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie ihm das Hemd von den Schultern geschoben wurde. Warme Hände fuhren seinen gesamten Körper entlang, strichen über seine Hüfte und fuhren über seinen schlanken Rücken. Die Zunge strich unterdes tiefer, zog eine feuchte Spur über die Brust, bis hin zum Bauchnabel, in welchen sie zaghaft eintauchte. Draco stöhnte leise.

Gut, so gut. Das alles verursachte eine Hitze in ihm, die unsäglich war und dennoch gefiel es ihm. Diese fremde Person, wer auch immer es war, verursachte in ihm Gefühle, die er nicht kannte. Er glaubte eine Herde Schnatze im Bauch zu haben. Aber es war nicht unangenehm, es war schön. Etwas was er nie mehr missen wollte.

Der Unsichtbare glitt langsam wieder höher, widmete sich wieder dem blassen Hals leckte sacht darüber, bis hin zum Ohrläppchen, in welches er genüsslich hinein biss. Nicht zu fest, es sollte nicht wehtun. Nur ganz sanft, knabberte ein wenig daran. Draco indes stöhnte erneut. Er stöhnte einen Namen, welcher den anderen innehalten ließ.

„Harry!"

Schlagartig verschwanden die Lippen an seinem Ohr, sowie auch die Hände von seinem Körper. Erneut legte sich eine eisige Stille über die Anwesenden, jedoch wurde sie dieses Mal nicht unterbrochen. Draco öffnete verwundert die Augen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? „Wieso... wieso hast du aufgehört?" flüsterte er in das große Zimmer hinein. Doch erhielt er keine Antwort, nichts und niemand rührte sich. Und wie schon zuvor, glaubte der junge Malfoy allein zu sein. Doch er spürte noch immer den Blick des anderen auf sich. Nur... wieso hatte er aufgehört? Und wer war diese Person überhaupt? Unzählige Fragen brannten auf seinen Lippen, doch noch bevor er erneut die Worte an den anderen richten konnte, klopfte es urplötzlich an der Tür. „Hey, Draco. Bist du da?"

Draco registrierte kaum, dass jemand mit ihm gesprochen hatte, noch immer starrte er vor sich hin, auf den Fleck auf dem er den anderen vermutete. Doch er konnte nichts sehen. Wer war hier nur gewesen?

Langsam wurde die schwere Tür geöffnet. Blaise trat ein und sah sich um. Zuerst erblickte er Draco, der wie angewurzelt auf dem Schreibtisch saß und wie gebannt auf einen Fleck vor sich starrte. Erst nach und nach schien er zu realisieren, dass jemand eingetreten war. Ganz langsam drehte der Blonde den Kopf und sah seinen besten Freund mit verklärten Augen an. Blaise versuchte die ganze Situation erst einmal zu analysieren. Draco Lucius Malfoy saß halbnackt auf seinem Schreibtisch, hatte gerötete Wangen und geschwollene Lippen. Alles in allem ließ darauf schließen, das Draco beschäftigt gewesen war. Und das ganz sicher nicht mit Hausaufgaben. Dem musste der Schwarzhaarige doch einmal auf den Grund gehen.

„Sag mal, Dray. Hab ich dich bei irgend etwas gestört!" Ein dreckiges Grinsen zierte die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, während ‚Dray' einen kurzen Moment benötigte, bis er das gesagte verstand. Doch schließlich hatte er es kapiert. Schmollend schob sich seine Unterlippe vor und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Klappe Zabini!" Sofort rutschte er vom Schreibtisch und machte sich daran, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Nur kurz wunderte er sich darüber, dass er seine Hände wieder bewegen konnte, ließ sich dies jedoch nicht anmerken. Statt dessen blitzte er Blaise wütend an. „Wenn du auch nur ein Wort hierüber verlierst, dann..." mahnte Draco, blickte Blaise sauer und warnend an. Dieser wedelte nur lässig mit der Hand und verdrehte die blauen Augen. „Ja, ja schon gut, Dray. Schon verstanden!" Langsam durchschritt der Schwarzhaarige das Zimmer von Draco und ließ sich auf dem Bett des Blondhaarigen nieder, betrachtete ihn eingehend. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass sich der Malfoyerbe immer wieder suchend umsah, anscheinend das gesuchte jedoch nicht zu finden schien.

Was da wohl wieder los war? Zabini hätte es gerne gewusst, doch noch schien Draco nicht in der Verfassung um Alles Preis zu geben. Da würde er sich als noch gedulden müssen... ein wenig zumindest.

Lange herrschte Schweigen, doch dann ergriff Draco erneut das Wort. „Sag mal, Blaise. Ist... ist dir irgend jemand... ich meine, als du eingetreten bist, ist dir irgend jemand entgegen gekommen." Blaise verstand nicht so ganz. Niemand war ihm begegnet, Draco war doch allein im Zimmer gewesen, oder etwa nicht? Wenn er sich das genau überlegte, konnte der junge Malfoy ja gar nicht alleine gewesen sein. Es sei denn, er hätte sich mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Aber wohl eher nicht. Zumindest ließ diese Frage darauf schließen, auch wenn sie doch etwas... ähm... verwirrend war. Denn Draco würde sich wohl kaum mit einem Geist vergnügt haben.

„Ähm, nein Draco. Wieso?" fragte Blaise, doch der Blonde antwortete nicht wirklich, schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. „Ist schon gut, Blaise." meinte Draco leise und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen das Fenster und blickte stumm nach draußen.

Blaise betrachtete seinen besten Freund eingehend. Manchmal war Draco selbst für ihn ein echtes Rätsel, obwohl er den jungen Malfoy schon so lange kannte. Aber im Moment konnte er sich keinen Reim aus dem Verhalten des anderen machen. Wieso war er denn jetzt so traurig? Was war denn geschehen? Wohlwissend, dass es Stunden dauern würde, bis er auch nur die geringste Information aus dem Blonden bekommen würde, entschied er sich, erst einmal nicht zu fragen, obwohl er schon eine leise Vermutung hatte.

Seufzend sah er sich statt dessen im Zimmer um, versuchte einen Anhaltspunkt für das Verhalten des Jüngeren zu finden. Und schließlich auf dem Schreibtisch wurde er fündig.

Gemächlich erhob er sich und schritt auf den großen Holztisch zu. Dort besah er sich sein Fundstück erst einmal genauer und schließlich: „Dray, was ist das hier?"

Angesprochener drehte sich sofort um und blickte seinen Freund fragend an, wusste nicht, was dieser meinte. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin hielt ein, in grünes Papier verpacktes Geschenk in die Luft. Draco stockte. Das hatte er noch gar nicht bemerkt. „Wo... woher..." „Du weißt selbst nicht woher das kommt?" Erneut schüttelte Dray verneinend den Kopf. „Aber vielleicht... " Vorsichtig, wie als wäre das Päckchen etwas sehr zerbrechliches, nahm er es dem Schwarzhaarigen ab und begann das Geschenk auszupacken. Vielleicht hatte es ja diese unsichtbare Person hier gelassen. Vielleicht konnte er so herausfinden, wer es gewesen war. Wer ihn besucht und fast verführt hatte. Vielleicht...

Er entfernte das letzte Papier von dem Päckchen und hielt nun ein kleines Kästchen in der Hand. „Sieht aus, wie ein Schmuckkästchen!" erklärte Blaise. Draco nickte nur geistesabwesend und machte sich daran, das Kästchen zu öffnen.

Schließlich kam das Innere zum Vorschein und verwundert riss der blonde Zauberer die Augen auf. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm er den Inhalt aus dem Kästchen, hielt ihn in die Höhe. Eine silberne Kette war in der Schatulle gewesen, als Anhänger ein schwarzer Panther daran befestigt. Ein hübscher, filigran gearbeiteter Panther. Ein schwarzer Panther mit leuchtend grünen Augen.

So, das war's dann auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wie immer: C&C is willkommen und wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch ja mal drüber auslassen, was ihr als Geschenk für Harry ‚erwartet'. Vielleicht rät ja jemand richtig... kriegt dann auch n Geschenk g!

Bye Kael


	7. Verwirrende Gedanken und fliegende Schwe

So, und weiter geht es. Wie versprochen kommt jetzt schon das nächste Kapitel, immerhin sollte diese Story eigentlich bis Weihnachten fertig sein... was für mich wohl leider einige Nachtschichten bedeuten wird. Hoffen wir mal, dass ich und die Story das durchhalten °... Leider hab ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr, um die Story von meinen Beta-Reader durchlesen zu lassen (kann ich ihnen ja auch net antun), deshalb: wenn ihr irgendwelche Fehler findet, dürft ihr sie gerne behalten. Is dann mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch XD... ich bin lieb, oder?

Na ja, Spaß beiseite. Also, ich hoffe, dass ich das hinbekommen, dass die Story fertig wird und das mein Stil nicht viel schlechter wird. Falls doch... na ja, entweder gibt's die Story net so schnell, oder ich werde sie noch einmal überarbeiten müssen. Aber das sehen wir dann.

Bis dahin wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und hoffe es gefällt euch. Das nächste dürfte ja morgen schon kommen °

Noch ein dickes Danke an meine Kommischreiber. Hab mich natürlich wieder riesig über die Reviews gefreut.

Feilian: Danke, dann is ja gut, wenn das Kapitel ‚genial' war. Hoffe, dass dieses hier auch den Erwartungen entspricht. Und wegen dem ende, kann dir schon mal sagen... dass es wohl etwas kitschiger wird °. Aber lass dich überraschen. Ach... so unkreativ bist du sicher nich, #knuddl#!

Elektra: Na ja... lang hast du dieses Mal ja wirklich nicht warten müssen, beeil mich ja extra #malliebis#. Und ob Harry das is bzw. war... das wird noch nicht verraten, aber ich denke, wir wissen es dennoch alle ;)!

Silithiel: #tröst#... nein, das nächste Kapitel gibt es jetzt und das letzte an Weihnachten. Quasi als kleines Geschenk... sofern ich es schaffe. Muss morgen nämlich auf nen Geburtstag und ich weiß nicht, ob meine Omi so erfreut is, wenn ich bei ihr ne FF an meinem Lappi schreib, aber ich versuche es, versprochen! Und ich glaube, dieses Kapitel ist um einiges länger XD Hoffe, es gefällt auch...

geli-chan: ja, das hat ich mir auch schon überlegt. Is auf jeden Fall ne gute Idee... siehst es dann ja... vielleicht auch im Extra-Teil... den ich evtl. schreib. Mal schauen. Freut mich, wenn die das letzte Kappi gefallen hat und hoffe, dieses hier tut es auch. Also, viel spaß #knuddl#

Amunet: Ja, das is mir beim Drüberlesen auch aufgefallen, aber da wollt ich es nicht mehr ändern --;;... schieben wir es einfach darauf, dass Draco einfach überfallen wurde, oder auf Nebenwirkungen des Giftes... oder darauf, dass er sich vorstellte, dass es Harry war , sowas halt ) ... und ja, Blaise hatte n schlechtes Timing, aber anders wäre es ja nur halb so lustig! Also, danke für den Kommi

So... und jetzt viel Spaß beim siebten Kapitel...

Chapter seven

Verwirrende Gedanken und fliegende Schweine

Ein schwarzer Panther mit leuchtend grünen Augen. Schon seit einiger Zeit lag Draco auf seinem Bett, ließ den Anhänger kurz über seinem Gesicht schweben und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Blaise war schon vor einiger Zeit gegangen und seit dem dachte Draco nach. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, von wem diese Kette sein konnte. Er hatte zwar eine Vermutung... nein, es war keine Vermutung, sondern wohl eher Wunschdenken. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte er geglaubt, sicher sein zu können, dass er den Fremden erkannt hatte. Es war ihm, als hätte sein Herz den Unsichtbaren verraten, doch diese Erkenntnis schien so unglaubwürdig. /Harry würde sicher nicht in meinem Zimmer über mich herfallen, davon abgesehen, dass er gar nicht auf mich steht... er hasst mich/

Seufzend rollte Draco sich auf die Seite, barg die Kette in seiner Faust, drückte sie an sich, während er aus dem Fenster sah. Er verstand sich nicht. Obwohl ihm diese Idee so unwirklich erschien, klammerte sich seine Seele an dieser Auffassung der Dinge fest, wollte keine andere Möglichkeit zulassen.

Eigentlich war es ein wenig lächerlich, wie er sich an dieser Liebe, die ihn eigentlich mehr verletzte, als sie ihm gut tat, so sehr festklammerte... /Na ja, eigentlich ist es erbärmlich./ Wieder seufzte Draco und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, ehe er aufstand, die Kette beiseite legte und sich in einem Sessel vor dem kleinen Kamin im Schlafzimmer niederließ. Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken an die Kette, den unsichtbaren Besucher oder an Harry zu verschwenden schnappte er sich ein Buch, das auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch lag. Die Brille mit dem feinen silbernen Gestell, die ebenfalls darauf lag, setzte er auf und schlug das dicke Buch auf. Vielleicht konnte er ja bei einem Zaubertränkebuch ein wenig abschalten. Langsam begann er zu lesen.

Als Blaise drei Stunden später wieder in das Zimmer kam um noch kurz mit Dray zu reden und sich endlich in seinem Zimmer in sein Bett zu werfen, sah er sich verwundert um, als er Draco, nicht wie erwartet, im Bett vorfand. Normalerweise lag Draco um diese Uhrzeit schon lange in den Federn. Sonst kam er morgens nämlich nicht raus. Chronischer Langschläfer eben... aber nun?

Er fand den jungen Slytherin vor dem Kamin sitzend in ein Buch vertieft und der Blonde erweckte nicht im Geringsten den Anschein, dass er gleich schlafen gehen wollte. So entschied Blaise seinem besten Freund noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Gemächlich schritt er auf den Jüngeren zu und blickte ihm über die Schulter, um zu sehen, was Draco da las. Vermutlich schmökerte er wieder in einem Buch über Zaubertränke, aber schauen durfte er ja trotzdem...

Doch Blaise stutzte sofort als er die Seite betrachtete, die der junge Malfoy interessiert zu betrachten schien und zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hinauf. Irgendetwas stimmte hier mal wieder ganz und gar nicht. Draco benahm sich seit heute Nachmittag so seltsam und jetzt reichte es. Jetzt musste Blaise der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

Draco schreckte auf, als er seinen Namen hörte und sah sich um, erblickte Blaise der hinter ihm stand und ihn irgendwie ... ungeduldig ansah. „Okay, Draco. Was. Ist. Los? Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit das geht dich nix an oder es ist nichts. Du hast etwas, das sehe ich und wenn es dir nicht gut geht, geht es mich sehr wohl was an. Also, raus jetzt mit der Sprache oder muss ich nachhelfen!" knurrte Zabini und man konnte seiner Stimme entnehmen, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. Das schien auch Draco zu verstehen und ließ ihn kurz verwirrt innehalten. Er verstand nicht, woher Blaise jetzt schon wieder so genau wusste, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte... aber nur weil er es wusste, musste Draco ihm ja noch lange nicht sagen, was es war. Denn das ging den schwarzhaarigen nichts an... konnte ihm ja sowieso nicht helfen. „Also Zabini, bevor du mir ins Gesicht springst: Es ist wirklich nichts und jetzt fang nicht gleich wieder an herum zu mosern. Woher willst du denn eigentlich wissen, das irgend etwas los ist?" schnarrte der junge Malfoy und war sich ziemlich sicher, seinen besten Freund damit abgelenkt zu haben, denn entweder würde er jetzt schmollen oder stundenlang rumzetern. Aber egal was, er würde nicht wieder herumnerven, bis Draco ihm alle Antworten gab. Mit sich selbst zu frieden, blickte er Blaise an, der entgegen Dracos Erwartungen nur leise knurrte, ansonsten recht gelassen schien. Dann mit ruhiger, aber lauernder Stimme fragte: „Wie lange liest du schon, Draco?"

Der blonde Slytherin verstand nicht. Was sollte das denn schon wieder. Hatte Blaise sie nicht mehr alle, oder was war los? Kein Geschimpfe, kein Gezeter, kein „Oh Draco", kein Geschmolle? War der schwarzhaarige Slytherin krank, würde er bald sterben.

Nicht wissend, was er antworten sollte, schwieg Draco erst einmal, wartete, bis Blaise die Frage wiederholte und dieses Mal ein wenig energischer, unnachgiebiger klang. „Wie lange du schon liest, will ich wissen?" knurrte Blaise und ein wütender Blick aus blauen Augen traf den blonden Zauberer. Dieser schloss genervt die Augen. Auch wenn er Blaise im Moment nicht verstand... wenn das alles war, was er wissen wollte... „Seit drei Stunden. Zufrieden?" gab er deshalb giftig zurück, darauf hoffend, dass Blaise nun Ruhe gab. Dieser schloss nur kopfschüttelnd die Augen und ließ sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber nieder. „Und du bist dir sicher, das nichts ist?" fragte Blaise, klang immer noch ganz ruhig.

Draco jedoch war ziemlich sauer. Blaise ging ihm mit dieser Fragerei auf die Nerven, außerdem, was hatte das alles mit dem Lesen zu tun. „Ja, bin ich!" gab der junge Malfoy durch zusammengebissene Zähne zur Antwort, warf noch ein „Wieso glaubst du mir eigentlich nicht?" nach.

Blaise Zabini ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit schien nachzudenken, ehe er auf das Buch zeigte. „Lies mir mal bitte vor, was da steht!"

Er sollte was? Draco wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Was war heute nur in Zabini gefahren? Er sollte ihm vorlesen was da stand. War er denn ein Kleinkind? Ging Zabini doch nichts an, was er da gerade las. Die Gedanken des Blonden erratend wiederholte Blaise seine Aufforderung und Draco kam dieser schließlich leicht angesäuert aufstöhnend nach. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht, also, da steht..." Draco stockte, blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Blatt vor ihm. In großen geschwungenen Buchstaben stand dort „Buch der Zaubertränke" und darunter in etwas kleinerer verschnörkelter Handschrift „gehört Draco L. Malfoy".

Er hatte geschlagene drei Stunden auf diese verdammte Seite geschaut und absolut nichts gelesen. Sauer auf sich und den Rest der Welt schlug Draco das Buch zu und pfefferte es in die nächste Ecke. „Scheiß Buch, hat auch nichts geholfen!" murmelte er und sank tiefer in den Sessel, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieso musste sein ganzes Leben auch nur so beschissen sein?

Blaise seufzte und stützte sein Kinn auf der Hand ab. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, das nichts los ist? Ich meine, dass ich dir nach dieser Aktion nicht abkaufe, dass alles in Ordnung ist, dürfte dir klar sein, oder?" Draco antwortete nicht, grummelte nur leise vor sich hin und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in seinen Sessel, zog die Beine an und legte die Arme darum. Dann herrschte wieder Stille.

Auf sich selbst wütend kaute Draco auf seiner Lippe herum und dachte nach. Was sollte er Zabini denn jetzt erzählen? Dass er sich von einer vollkommen fremden Person fast hätte flachlegen lassen und das alles nur, weil seinem Körper diese Liebkosungen gefallen hatten und sein Geist sich vermutlich daran festgeklammerte, dass es ein gewisser Gryffindor gewesen war. Nur weil dieses Kribbeln immer nur in Harrys Nähe durch Dracos Körper zog, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass...

Frustriert seufzte Draco laut auf. „Es ist alles so ungerecht!" murmelte der Blonde, ohne dabei seinen besten Freund anzusehen. Er konnte Blaise nicht in die Augen sehen, zumindest so lange nicht, bis er ihm alles erzählt hatte. Und Blaise würde auch so zuhören. /Also, dann mal los/

Draco erzählte, redete sich vieles von der Seele und Blaise hörte zu, ohne Draco zu unterbrechen. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass dieses Gespräch schon längst überfällig gewesen war und es war besser Draco alles erzählen zu lassen, was dieser für wichtig hielt. Fragen würde er auch später noch können.

So lauschte er der Stimme des junge Malfoy, hörte, was den Blonden bedrückte, allem voran natürlich das Geschenk für Harry und natürlich der junge Gryffindor selbst. Doch nun war auch noch dieser Tagtraum, der kein wirklicher gewesen war, hinzu. Allen in allem war es wirklich wieder Zeit gewesen, dass sie mal wieder redeten und Draco sich dadurch wieder Luft machen konnte.

„Das ist doch alles Mist, verdammt! Ich mag Potter aber er hasst mich. Dann kommt Dumbledore mit seiner ‚super' Idee und ich bin gezwungen, Harry ein Geschenk zu kaufen... was ja eigentlich nicht schlimm wäre, wenn man davon absieht, dass dieser wunderbare Eingebung unseres Schulleiters mir nur noch deutlicher vor Augen hält, wie wenig ich doch von Harry weiß, wie fern wir uns in Wirklichkeit sind! Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, glaubt auch noch irgendjemand mich mal verführen zu müssen. Tja... und ich Idiot halte auch noch schön still, lasse alles mit mir machen und meinem Körper gefällt es auch noch. Ich habe überhaupt nichts unternommen, bis ich gefesselt worden bin... aber dann war es zu spät. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was gewesen wäre, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst... " schimpfte Draco und vergaß dabei vollkommen, dass der Unsichtbare eigentlich schon zuvor aufgehört hatte... bevor Blaise gekommen war. Und zwar... als Draco den Namen eines gewissen, schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gestöhnt hatte. Doch im Moment wollte er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Darüber, dass er einem Fremden offenbart hatte, dass er mehr für Harry Potter empfand, als er jemals hatte zugeben wollen.

Das war doch alles zum Haare raufen.

Blaise schwieg noch einen kurzen Moment, nachdem Draco zu reden aufgehört hatte. Er überdachte alles noch einmal und betrachtete dabei den blonden Zauberer, der ihm gegenüber etwas zusammengesunken im Sessel saß und nicht mehr zu wissen schien, was er noch machen sollte. Anscheinend war das nun doch ein wenig zu viel, für den blonden Zauberer, aber jetzt war er ja da, Blaise Zabini. Er würde dem jungen Malfoy jetzt mal wieder ein wenig helfen. Draco brauchte vermutlich nur einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Und das, würde Blaise jetzt mal in Angriff nehmen.

„Also Dray. Du kennst meine Meinung darüber, ob Potter dich nun hasst oder nicht. Ich sag's dir noch einmal: Geh endlich zu ihm und rede mit ihm. Du musst ihm ja nicht gleich sagen, dass du ihn liebst..." warf Blaise schnell ein, als er hörte, wie Draco nach dem letzten Satz empört nach Luft schnappte.

Sonst war Draco doch auch kein solcher Waschlappen. Aber wenn es um Potter ging, war er wie ausgewechselt. Na ja, wenn Draco noch nicht wollte... Seufzend fuhr Blaise mit seinen Ausführungen fort. „.. du könntest wenigstens eure ‚Feindschaft' – wie du es nennst – begraben. Er wird dich schon nicht beißen. Er hat dir in letzter Zeit oft geholfen. Ich denke, dass er einer Freundschaft zwischen euch beiden auch nicht abgeneigt wäre."

„Aber..." begann Draco, wurde jedoch sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Nein, Dray. Kein aber! Denk einfach mal darüber nach und du wirst sehen, dass ich recht habe!"

Resignierend schloss Draco die Augen und seufzte. Er wusste ja, dass Zabini im Recht war... aber... er hatte Angst davor, dass Harry ihn erneut zurückwies. Aber was, wenn Draco sich seine Chance, Harry näher kennen zu lernen, so selbst verbaute. Was, wenn Harry ihn nicht zurückweisen würde, wenn Draco sich nur traute, ihn anzusprechen.

Er musste wirklich mal darüber nachdenken. Ein leises „Okay." War deshalb alles, was er dazu sagte, doch dem Schwarzhaarigen genügte das für's erste. Der junge Malfoy würde schon verstanden haben.

/Also weiter im Text/

„Zum Geschenk für unseren schwarzhaarigen Schnuckel... es ist natürlich ärgerlich, dass du heute nicht auch nach Hogsmead konntest, aber jetzt ist es auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Es war in deinem Zustand nun mal nicht möglich, das war nun einmal leider so. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass alles aussichtslos ist. Du bist doch ein Malfoy und für einen Malfoy dürfte es doch nicht allzu schwierig sein, auch noch im letzten Moment etwas für Harry zu besorgen. Also, überleg dir etwas und dann wird's schon klappen. Nur setz dich nicht selbst so unter Druck, dann wird nichts daraus, okay!" Wieder ein Nicken seitens des Blonden Slytherin und Blaise war zufrieden. Draco würde das schon hinbekommen, da war Blaise sich ziemlich sicher. Er musste halt nur seinen kleinen, süßen Kopf etwas anstrengen. Ihm würde sicher etwas passendes einfallen.

Nun stand nur noch ein einziges Problem im Raum, aber leider eines der schwierigsten. Immerhin... wie sollte er Draco in dieser Hinsicht auch nur ein wenig beruhigen? Er konnte verstehen, dass Draco beunruhigt war. Man wurde ja nicht jeden Tag von einem unsichtbaren förmlich vernascht, zumindest Ansatzweise.

Doch böse Absichten schien wer-auch-immer-es-gewesen-war nicht gehabt zu haben, sonst hätte er Draco zum einen nicht so einfach gehen lassen und zum anderen dem Blonden nicht auch noch ein Geschenk hinterlassen.

Diese Kette, die Draco bekommen hatte, schien immerhin nicht gerade sehr günstig gewesen zu sein und es gab nicht viele Schüler, die sich so etwas leisten konnten. Das schränkte den Kreis der Verdächtigen schon sehr ein... eigentlich hatte Blaise auch schon einen Verdacht, doch davon wollt er Draco lieber noch nicht erzählen. Dieser würde das sicher nur wieder für einen von seinen Scherzen halten und wäre wieder eingeschnappt. Aber das wäre im Moment sicher nicht sehr hilfreich. Draco musste sich auch schon so genug Gedanken machen.

„Am besten, du machst dir erst einmal keine Gedanken darum, versuch deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschenk zu lenken oder von mir aus auf die Schule, was auch immer. Aber zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Und sicherlich bist du weder ein Schwächling noch ein Idiot, nur weil du dich nicht gewehrt hast. Vielleicht wusste dein Körper nur etwas, was sich dein Kopf noch nicht vorstellen konnte!" erklärte Blaise, worauf Draco ihn nur verwirrt ansah.

Was meinte Blaise denn nun schon wieder? Etwas das sein Körper wusste, sich sein Kopf aber noch nicht vorstellen konnte. Was wollte Blaise ihm damit nur sagen? Wusste er etwas etwas, was dem blonden Zauberer noch verwehrt geblieben war.

Unentwegt blickte er sein Gegenüber an, doch Blaise erweckte nicht den Anschein, etwas Preis geben zu wollen. Im Gegenteil lächelte dieser nur geheimnisvoll und stand dann auf. Langsam schritt er an Draco vorbei, wuselte dabei dem Malfoy noch einmal durch die Haare und blieb dann erst wieder an der Tür stehen. „ Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Kleiner. Überleg dir in aller Ruhe ein Geschenk und der Rest wird sich schon klären, okay? Dann schlaf mal gut und träum süß, Dray!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Ältere die Tür, hielt jedoch inne, als er die Stimme des Blonden vernahm.

„Danke!" flüsterte Draco, mochte es eigentlich nicht, sich zu bedanken. Das war so etwas von unmalfoyhaft, doch Blaise hatte ihm trotz der Geheimnistuerei sehr geholfen, schon alleine damit, dass er ihm zugehört hatte. Da war es nur höflich, sich zu bedanken.

Blaise lächelte, nickte und wand sich wieder zum gehen. „Schlaf gut, Draco!" Dann war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen und Draco wieder allein in seinem Zimmer.

/Blaise hat sicher Recht. Ich sollte mir keine Gedanken darüber machen... jetzt zumindest nicht. Vielleicht klärt sich ja wirklich alles.../ Ein leises Gähnen schlich sich aus Dracos Mund und ein wenig kraftlos rieb der junge Malfoy sich über die Augen. Wieso war er jetzt so müde? Kurz blickte er auf die Uhr, dann verstand er.

Kein Wunder, es war immerhin schon nach zwei. Normalerweise träumte er da schon längst von Harry.

Schleunigst schüttelte Draco den Kopf, während sich seine Nasenspitze etwas rötete. Was er aber auch immer dachte. Lag vermutlich daran, dass er so müde war. Es war besser, wenn er jetzt schlafen ging. Sonst würde er den morgigen Tag wohl nicht aushalten.

So stand der blonde Zauberer letzten Endes auf und schlurfte zum Bett. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs war er in seinen Lieblingsschlafanzug gekleidet, dann ließ er sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen. Unbewusst angelte er noch nach der Halskette, die er am Nachmittag erhalten hatte, dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Blonde Strähnen fielen ihm vereinzelt ins Gesicht, die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, während er die Hand, in der er den schwarzen Panther hielt, fest an seinen Körper presste.

Obwohl er schlief, spürte er das warme Kribbeln, dass ihn durchzog. Kannte er die Person, die ihn heute so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte, etwa doch? War sie ihm vielleicht näher, als er glaubte?

Ein leises, schrilles Piepsen drang an seine Ohren und entrissen ihn seinen schönsten Träumen. Missmutig verzog er das Gesicht und versuchte sich unter seine Bettdecke zu flüchten, drückte aus lauter Verzweiflung noch das Kissen auf seine Ohren. Doch alles half nicht, das Piepsen hörte einfach nicht auf. Im Gegenteil wurde es nur noch lauter. So etwas gemeines aber auch... er war doch noch so müde.

Unausgeschlafen, wie er nun war, öffnete er die grauen Augen und blickte sauer zu seinem Nachttischschrank, auf dem sein derzeitiger Hassfeind Nummer 1 stand. Wie konnte es dieser Wecker auch nur wagen! Unwillig, sich viel zu bewegen, schmiss Draco sein Kissen nach dem Übeltäter und betrachtete mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, wie dieser samt Kissen auf dem Boden landete. /Ha, das hast du nun davon, du dummes Ding. Niemand wagt es, einen Draco Malfoy so unsanft aus dem Schlaf zu reißen/ dachte er triumphierend und wollte sich gerade wieder rumdrehen um weiter zu schlafen, als ihn auch schon die nächste Störung in Form eines viel zu gut gelaunten Blaise Zabini ereilte. „Guten Morgen, Dray. Und schon ausgeschlafen? Hopp, hopp. Raus aus den Federn. Es ist schon sieben Uhr und du willst sicher noch frühstücken, oder?"

Draco jedoch war nicht gewillt, schon aufzustehen. So antwortete Blaise nur ein unwilliges Grummeln, welches sehr gut als ein „Halt die Klappe und verzieh dich Zabini!" identifiziert werden konnte. Doch Blaise, wäre nicht Blaise, wenn er sich davon hätte einschüchtern lassen. Mit einem breiten, fröhlichen Grinsen schritt er zu seinem Freund und schnappte sich erbarmungslos die Decke des blonden Zauberers. Ohne Rücksicht zog er sie zurück und alles, was Draco noch versuchen konnte, war seinen geliebten warmen Decke nachzufolgen. So lange, bis es nicht mehr ging, bis er den Rand des Bettes erreicht hatte. Dort öffnete er schließlich mit einem weiteren Grummeln die Augen und besah sich den Fiesling, der sich wie erwartet als sein ‚Mal-wieder-nicht-mehr-bester-Freund-Blaise' herausstellte. Wieso ließ der ihn denn nicht einfach schlafen? Hatte er ein Schild auf der Stirn auf dem stand: „Mach mich bitte wach, ich bin gut gelaunt und ausgeschlafen?" Sicherlich nicht!

Blaise bedachte seinen nun ziemlich angesäuerten blonden, besten Freund mit einem seiner bewährten Blaise-Zabini-Lächeln und ließ sich dann schwungvoll in einem der Ohrensessel nieder, während er Draco dabei zu sah, wie dieser sich nun bibbernd und zitternd aus den Federn quälte.

„Und, gut geschlafen, Dray?" fragte der Ältere und besah sich dabei eine kleine Drachenfigur, die ebenso wie der junge Malfoy soeben noch fest geschlafen hatte, nun aber aufgewacht war und wenn auch noch etwas verschlafen über die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen tapste, sich langsam auf die Schulter zu bewegte.

Der Blonde hingegen war nicht so glücklich über die morgendliche Störung, verbiss sich jedoch jeglichen gemeinen Kommentar und schritt statt dessen zu seinem Schrank, um seine Kleider raus zu suchen. Während sein Kopf und sein Oberkörper in dem großen Schrank verschwanden und nach und nach einige Kleider, den Weg auf das Bett des Malfoys fanden, antwortete er Blaise. „Ach, halt die Klappe Zabini. Seh ich so aus, als ob ich gut geschlafen hätte. Ich bin müde... was machst du mich auch so früh wach?"

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin lächelte nur und seufzte dann theatralisch. „Ach Dray, gestern Abend warst du noch so handzahm... wieso kann das denn nicht immer so sein? Lass doch nicht immer deine kratzbürstige Seite raus, dann würde dich Potter sicher auch viel attraktiver finden."

Zack! Ein Stapel Hemden und Hosen traf Blaise und vergrub ihn darunter, während Draco seinen Kopf wieder zurückzog, dabei etwas von wegen „Halt die Klappe... oder ich hex dich!" murmelte. Konnte Zabini denn nicht einmal in seinem verdammten Leben ruhig sein? War das denn zu viel verlangt? Musste er wirklich zu allem seinen Senf hinzugeben, bei Merlin?

Wütend verzog Draco sich wieder in seinen Schrank, arbeitete sich immer weiter vor und war von außen kaum nur noch zu sehen. Nur noch das Hinterteil wackelte sichtbar vor dem Schrank und zeigte, dass der junge Malfoy noch anwesend war. Fluchend flog wieder eine Hose hinaus, dicht gefolgt von einem blutroten Hemd. Wo war denn nun aber auch wieder seine Lieblingshose hin.

Kaum wieder an der Oberfläche, schnappte Blaise erst einmal laut nach Luft. Nicht etwa, dass er wirklich am Ersticken gewesen wäre... aber dennoch. Er fand das nicht nett, dass Draco ihn unter diesen Unmengen von Kleidern begraben hatte. Was war er denn, ein Kleiderständer?

Nun warf er seinerseits die Kleider durch das Zimmer, nicht darauf achtend, wo sie landeten und was sie auf ihrem Weg alles trafen. So störte es ihn auch nicht, als er ein paar Bücher sowie einige Zaubertrank-Zutaten von Dracos Schreibtisch räumte, oder dass nicht alle Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett, wie eigentlich geplant landeten. Statt dessen lenkte der Schwarzhaarige seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Malfoyspross oder eher auf dessen Hinterteil... denn mehr bekam er nicht zu sehen. Doch dieser Anblick reichte aus, um dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder fiese Gedanken in den Kopf zu treiben – vermutlich auch nicht ganz jugendfreie.

Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf den Lippen erhob er sich und schlenderte seelenruhig auf den Schrank und den darin kramenden Draco zu. Er stellte sich dicht neben ihn, wich ab und an ein paar fliegenden Kleidungsstücken aus und wartete. Das wollte er immerhin mal wieder genießen. Und dann, nach einem T-Shirt, welches dicht an seinem Kopf vorbeiflog, holte er aus und plazierte einen mehr als nur freundschaftlichen Schlag auf dem Hinterteil des blonden Zauberers. „Schöner Anblick, Draco!"

Noch immer hatte er nichts zum Anziehen gefunden und so fanden noch immer unzählige Kleidungsstücke ihren Weg aus dem Kleiderschrank in Dracos Zimmer. Das war ja jetzt auch mal wieder überaus ärgerlich. Wo hatten diese verdammten Hauselfen nur wieder seine Sachen hingetan? Wütend murmelnd beugte er sich noch ein wenig tiefer vor, wollte gerade unter einem riesigen Stapel T-Shirts nachsehen, als er einen festen Schlag auf seinem Hintern spürte. Ein erschrockenes „Ah!" entwich ihm, als er nach vorne fiel und sich kopfüber in seinen Kleidern versenkte.

Unter seinen eigenen Klamotten vergraben, konnte Draco das Lachen eines gewissen anderen Slytherin vernehmen und eine leichte Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wie konnte er es nur wagen//Das tut weh... so ein verdammter... argh/

Sofort versuchte er sich unter seinen Kleiderbergen hervor zu arbeiten, was ihm auch nach einigem hin und her gelang.

Graue Augen blitzten wütend zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihm stand und sich gelassen gegen eine der Türen lehnte. „Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wie Potter dieser Anblick nur so kalt lassen kann." Erklärte Blaise grinsend und wich dann einem Teddybär aus. Leise kichernd rettete er sich zum Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder, während Draco sich aus dem Holzschrank zog.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb Draco sich über seine malträtierte Körperstelle und bedachte Blaise noch einmal mit einem bitterböse Blick. Wie konnte es dieser Idiot aber auch nur wagen! Das bekam er irgendwann wieder zurück.

Grummelnd wand er sich wieder seinen Kleidern zu und sofort hellte sich sein Gesicht schlagartig wieder auf, als er seine gesuchte Hose entdeckte. Mit einem recht zufriedenen Lächeln schnappte er sich den schwarzen Stoff, angelte nach einem schwarzen Hemd mit silbernen Stickereien auf dem Rücken und huschte dann ins Bad. Zabini hatte er ganz vergessen... der konnte sich selbst beschäftigen.

Eine viertel Stunde und einige weitere nette ‚Zärtlichkeiten' seitens Blaise später, schritten die beiden Slytherin in Richtung Halle. Blaise versuchte verzweifelt seine grünen Haare wieder schwarz zu färben, während Draco zufrieden grinsend ein wenig voranschritt. Rache konnte aber auch so süß sein! Jetzt würde Blaise es sich mit Sicherheit noch einmal überlegen, bevor er ihn heute wieder ärgerte, da war Draco sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher. Und falls doch nicht... Draco kannte sicherlich noch eine Menge solcher Sprüche, die den Älteren sicherlich nur halb so sehr erfreuten, wie den Blonden. Mit diesem doch recht befriedigenden Gedanken im Hinterkopf betrat der Malfoyspross die Halle, die wie erwartete ziemlich gefüllt war. Das Frühstück hatte schon längst begonnen, doch Draco wäre nicht Draco, wenn er pünktlich kommen würde. Wo wäre denn da sein Auftritt? Da würde ihn ja niemand bewundern können!

Kaum dass die beiden Slytherin die große Halle betraten, drehte sich auch schon die ersten Köpfe herum und Draco genoß die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm so zuteil wurde. Blaise schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Der blonde Zauberer konnte manchmal aber auch so kindisch sein. Seufzend schloss er zu Draco auf und ließ sich dann direkt neben diesen am Tisch nieder. „Typisch Draco!" flüsterte er, was den Blonden nur noch breiter Lächeln ließ... im Inneren natürlich. Nach Außen zeigte ein Malfoy ja so gut wie keine Regung. Doch wer ihn kannte, wusste sehr wohl, dass Draco wieder vollends zufrieden war. Mehr als die Hälfte alles anwesenden Schüler hatten ihre Köpfe nach ihnen umgedreht und selbst am Tisch der Gryffindor hatten sich Schüler herumgedreht. So ‚ätzend' schienen sie Draco wohl doch nicht zu finden. Zufrieden wollte er sich gerade seinem Frühstück widmen, Cornflakes und Kakao, als er einen warmes Kribbeln in seinem Nacken spürte. Es war nicht unangenehm, dennoch ließ es den jungen Malfoy kurz erschauern. Sofort blickte er wieder auf und versuchte den Grund dafür ausfindig zu machen, als seine Augen auf smaragdgrüne trafen. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wer ihm beobachtet hatte und wieso ihm urplötzlich so heiß geworden war. Wie bitte schön, sollte er unter den Augen Harrys denn auch ruhig bleiben, wenn dieser ihn so intensiv ansah.

Was war denn los? Hatte er etwa irgendetwas im Gesicht? Unruhig fuhr Draco sich mit der rechten Hand über den linken Arm und rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl rum. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, wenn Harry ihn so eingehend ansah. Es machte ihn nervös, vor allem, da er nicht wusste, was los war.

Verzweifelt versuchte er einen Grund für diese ständige Beobachtung zu finden, doch noch ehe ihm auch nur die geringste Lösung einfiel, tat Harry etwas, dass Draco völlig aus der Fassung brachte. Er lächelte.

Harry lächelte breit... aber es war kein normales, freundschaftliches Lächeln, sondern ein anzügliches. Sehr anzüglich sogar. Urplötzlich hatte Draco das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der junge Gryffindor ihn mit seinen Augen am Liebsten ausziehen würde. Unbewusst zog Draco seinen Umhang ein wenig fester um sich. Irgendwie war ihm das jetzt verdammt unangenehm. Was da wohl gerade in Harry gefahren war? Immerhin war das nicht das normale Verhalten des Schwarzhaarigen... hatte Draco mal wieder irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass dem so war. Verdammt... wieso konnte er sich mal wieder keinen Reim hieraus machen. Der Tag fing ja mal wieder gut an...

Für Harry James Potter hatte der Tag wirklich außerordentlich gut begonnen. Er war überaus gut gelaunt und seine Laune war noch um einiges besser geworden, als der junge Malfoy die Halle betreten hatte. Seit diesem Moment konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr von diesem nehmen. Sein Blick haftete an dem Blonden, auch, als sich dieser umdrehte und nun seinerseits Harry anblickte. Dem junge Gryffindor gefielen diese grauen Seen, die ihn nun betrachteten. Er glaubte, ein wenig Verwirrung in ihnen lesen zu können, und Harry musste zugeben, dass dies Draco nur noch süßer erscheinen ließ. Wenn er sich überlegte, was er am Liebsten mit diesem blonden Engel anstellen würde. Und... Draco war vermutlich auch nicht so abgeneigt, wie Harry immer geglaubt hatte. Jetzt musste er den jungen Slytherin nur noch aus der Reserve locken. Aber... das dürfte sich als nicht allzu schwierig herausstellen.

/Was soll das? Hat der irgendetwas in seiner Milch, oder so? Wieso lächelt er so... so... und dann ausgerechnet mich? Wieso lächelt Harry Potter mich an/ Draco konnte es einfach nicht verstehen und so gerne er sich dieses Verhalten auch erklären wollte, fiel ihm keine Lösung ein. Und Harry half ihm auch nicht im Geringsten... im Gegenteil. Der Schwarzhaarige winkte dem Blonden noch einmal zu, zwinkerte und wand sich dann seinen beiden Freunden zu, die schon die gesamte Zeit auf ihn einredeten. Und Draco? Draco war baff. Jetzt wusste er gar nicht mehr, was er davon halten sollte. Was sollte das? Er wusste gar nichts mehr.

Blaise Zabini, der das gesamte Schauspiel mit regem Interesse beobachtet hatte, schien etwas zu wissen beziehungsweise hatte er sich schon seine eigene Erklärung zurecht gelegt.

„Da scheint dich aber jemand tierisch interessant zu finden. Vermutlich hat er deinen Hintern mal endlich bemerkt." Flüsterte Blaise und bemerkte belustigt, wie Draco kurz zusammenzuckte und dann ein wenig sauer zu seinem besten Freund blickte. Was sollte denn diese Anspielung nun wieder? Blaise war manchmal aber auch so ein verdammter Idiot. Konnte er nicht einmal seinen Mund halten?

„Er steht tierisch auf dich, Drac!" Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf die Wangen des jungen Malfoy, während er leis grummelnd seinen Blick wieder senkte und nun nicht mehr ganz so lustvoll in seinem Frühstück rumrührte. JETZT hatte er keinen Hunger mehr, na klasse. Nun gingen ihm viel zu viele Gedanken im Kopf rum. Dieser Tag fing auch mal wieder super herrlich an. Hoffentlich war der bald auch schon zu ende!

Schließlich war es Blaise, der sich erhob um in den Unterricht zu gehen. Draco, der nichts gegessen, sondern die ganze Zeit über nachgedacht hatte, schreckte auf und beeilte sich dann, ebenfalls aufzustehen. Umso schneller er im Unterricht war, umso schneller war er rum und er würde sich wieder in sein Zimmer verkriechen können. Immerhin musste er sich unbedingt noch ein Geschenk für einen gewissen, schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor überlegen. Das konnte und durfte er nicht mehr vor sich her schieben!

So begann Draco sich jetzt schon Gedanken über das Geschenk zu machen. Er schritt schweigsam neben seinem schwarzhaarigen besten Freund her, der Dracos stilles Grübeln ebenfalls schweigend akzeptierte. Er würde dem Jüngere etwas Ruhe gönnen... wobei, wenn er gerade drauf und dran war, in Harry Potter zu laufen... musste er ihm das dann eigentlich sagen? Nicht unbedingt... So blieb er für einen winzigen Moment stehen, nur um dann etwas versetzt hinter Draco weiter zu laufen. Er musste ja nicht unmittelbar im Weg stehen, wenn die beiden ineinander liefen. So hatte er außerdem einen viel besseren Ausblick auf das, was sich ihm jetzt bieten würde.

Draco grübelte wieder über das Geschenk für den jungen Gryffindor nach, versuchte jedoch nicht zu verkrampft an die Sache heranzugehen. Es war sicherlich nicht gut, wenn er schon gleich mit dem Gedanken daran machte, dass er Harry viel zu wenig kannte, als das er ihm ein anständiges Geschenk hätte schenken können. Das würde ihm sicher nicht weiterhelfen. So versuchte der junge Slytherin positiv zu denken, das war sicherlich besser.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen während er um eine Ecke bog. Es war vermutlich nicht einmal halb so schwer, etwas passendes für Harry zu finden, wie er zuvor vermutet hatte. Und wenn er etwas wusste, musste er es nur noch besorgen. Auch kein Problem. Seine Mutter ging für ihn Leben gern einkaufen, zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Und sie würde mit ziemlich Wahrscheinlichkeit auch noch auch noch das ein oder andere Geschäft finden. Jetzt brauchte er auch nur noch einen Einfall.

Wieder entwich ihm ein Seufzen. Wieso war es nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhörte? Es konnte doch...

„Hoppla!" Eine wohlbekannte Stimme, die Draco vernahm, nachdem er gegen einen Widerstand geprallt war. Jedoch hatte er dieses Mal keine Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden geschlossen, wofür er auch sehr dankbar war, aber dennoch hatte er ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis. Denn als er aufblickte, schaute er in smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihm belustigt entgegen glitzerten. Doch dieses Mal, war nicht er es, der als erstes das Wort ergriff.

„Hey, nicht so stürmisch, Draco. Oder hast du mich so sehr vermisst? Wenn du willst, wir können gerne an einen ruhigeren Ort gehen!" Den letzten Satz hatte der Schwarzhaarige nur geflüstert, so, dass nun Draco ihn verstand, doch dieser konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Wollte Harry ihn etwa auch verarschen? Wenn ja, dann war das jetzt aber wirklich nicht lustig.

Erneut überzog eine leichte Röte das Gesicht des Slytherin, während er sich aus der Umarmung des Gryffindor wand und sich wieder aufrichtete. Nicht ganz so jugendfreie Bilder spielten sich vor den inneren Augen des jungen Malfoys ab, welche die Röte auf dessen Wangen nur noch verstärkten. Der Tag wurde aber auch nicht besser...

Blaise betrachtete das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot, belustigt und amüsierte sich über Dracos Verhalten, sowie Harrys Schlagfertigkeit. Anscheinend hatte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin mit seiner Vermutung, die er gestern gehabt hatte, nicht vollkommen falsch gelegen. Zwar wollte er noch nichts äußern, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er richtig lag. Zumindest würde dies das Verhalten eines gewissen Gryffindors erklären. /Mal schauen, wie lange es dauert, bis Draco das auch endlich versteht/

Besagter Draco war noch immer ein wenig perplex und natürlich überaus verlegen. Er verstand die Andeutung von Harry sehr wohl... die waren ja auch kaum misszuverstehen, aber... er verstand nicht, weswegen Harry urplötzlich so mit ihm redete. Der Slytherin konnte es sich nur so erklären, dass Harry ihn ärgern wollte... aber eigentlich waren diese Art Scherze nicht wirklich der Stil des Grünäugigen... aber was sollte dann der Grund dafür sein?

Harry betrachtete unterdes den etwas kleineren Slytherin vor sich, der mit leicht geröteten Wangen noch niedlicher aussah, als er es sowieso schon tat. Zu gerne würde er diesen Anblick noch ein wenig genießen, aber er musste sich jetzt doch ein wenig beeilen, immerhin hatten in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke und er konnte es sich im Gegensatz zu den Slytherin nicht wirklich erlauben, zu spät zu kommen. Snape zog ihm sowieso schon Unmengen von Punkten ab, auch ohne, dass er zuspät zu dessen Unterricht erschien.

So musste er sich, wenn auch ein wenig bedauernd, wieder von diesem süßen Anblick lösen, aber er würde den Blonden ja gleich wieder sehen, das war doch ein kleiner Trost. Doch jetzt musste er sich erst einmal ein wenig beeilen. Hermine und Ron warteten schon ungeduldig auf ihn. Seufzend schritt er an Draco vorbei, doch eine erneute Bemerkung konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Das mit dem woanders hingehen, war kein Scherz, Dray. Du bist süß... ich freu mich schon darauf, dich in Zaubertränke zu sehen! Bis gleich." es waren nur leis geflüsterte Worte, doch der blonde Zauberer vernahm sie alle und seine Augen weiteten sich vor erstaunen. Er wollte etwas sagen, erwidern, doch er blieb stumm. Also schritt Harry an ihm vorbei, Draco glaubte jedoch ein kurzes, sanftes Streichen an seiner Hand zu fühlen. Viel zu kurz, um sich sicher zu sein, aber lange genug, um ein wohliges Kribbeln auf der hellen Haut des Blonden zu hinterlassen.

Dann war Harry auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, doch Draco stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war... war das nun wirklich passiert? Oder schlief er etwa noch? Wollte Harry ihn nur ein wenig ärgern und mit solchen Aktionen aufziehen oder meinte er all das etwa wirklich ernst? Das konnte er doch nicht.

Doch wie zur Bestätigung schlug Blaise Zabini ihm nun freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Da scheint aber wirklich jemand reges Interesse an dir zu haben, Dray! So wie Potter dich angesehen hat... was hat er dir eigentlich zugeflüstert? Schien ja nicht ganz jugendfrei gewesen zu sein, so rot wie du geworden bist!" gluckste Blaise und schob nun, den noch immer regungslosen Draco den Flur entlang. Er wollte heute mit Sicherheit keine einzige Sekunde von Zaubertränke verpassen. Das würde heute sicherlich sehr lustig werden.

Draco registrierte erst wieder, wo er war, als er bestimmend auf seinen Stuhl gedrückt wurde und sein Patenonkel mit wehendem Umhang den Raum betrat. Schlagartig erstarb jegliches Gemurmel und alle Schüler blickte zur Tafel, an welcher, wie durch Zauberhand unzählige Zutaten für den heutigen Trank erschienen. Der blonde Zauber musste nur einen Blick riskieren und er wusste sofort, um welchen Trank es sich handelte. Und noch bevor alle Zutaten ihren Platz an der Tafel gefunden hatten, begann Draco sie auf seinen Tisch zu stapeln und fachte schon einmal das Feuer unter seinem Kessel. Vielleicht war er auch heute nicht wieder vollkommen mit seinen Gedanken bei der Sache, aber ein Missgeschick wie in der letzten Stunde würde ihm mit Sicherheit nicht noch einmal passieren. So ging er mit dem kleinen silbernen Messer diesmal besonders vorsichtig um, während er es neben sein Schneidebrett legte.

Dann ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig darauf, dass der Professor die Gruppen einteilte. Diesen Trank würden sie mit Sicherheit wieder zu zweit brauen, da die Gefahr, dass gewisse Schüler - allesamt Gryffindor natürlich - die gesamte Schule in die Luft sprengten . Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dies bei einer Zusammenarbeit mit einem Slytherin ebenfalls geschah, war um vieles geringer. So war auch die Aufteilung schon fast kein Wunder... aber vielleicht wäre das heute keine allzu gute Idee.

Professor Snape jedoch schien anderer Meinung zu sein. „Mister Finnigan, gesellen Sie sich bitte zu Mister Zabini... und denken Sie nicht einmal daran, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Mister Weasley, packen Sie ihre Sachen und bewegen Sie sich schleunigst zu Mister Goyle. Miss Granger zu Miss Parkinson. Mister Nott, haben Sie bitte ein Augen auf Mister Longbottom. Und Mister Potter... ja.. Mister Potter, unsere Berühmtheit..."

/Nicht zu mir, nicht zu mir. Bitte, nur nicht zu mir. Er lenkt mich nur ab, bitte. Onkel Sev... / Eilig schickte der junge Malfoy ein stilles Stoßgebet zu seinem Paten, doch dieser ignorierte den flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen seines Patenkindes gekonnt. Zu verlockend war die Versuchung, Potter wieder eins auszuwischen. Nur, wen er dieses Mal wohl mehr damit bestrafen würde?

„..gehen Sie zu Mister Malfoy..."

/Verdammt/

„... und versuchen Sie sich gar nicht erst davor zu drücken. Vielleicht werden Sie so wenigstens eine gute Note in meinem Fach erhalten. Also, nehmen Sie neben Mister Malfoy Platz! Mister Dean, Sie..." So ging das noch eine ganze Weile, bis auch der letzte Schüler einen Partner hatte. Doch Draco hörte nicht mehr zu. Er versank gerade in Selbstmitleid. Dieser Tag wurde auch mal wieder nicht besser. Wieso musste sein Patenonkel auch immer Potter ärgern und diesen mit ihm zusammen stecken? Merkte der denn nicht, dass er Potter damit heute überhaupt nicht ärgerte, im Gegenteil... der Schwarzhaarige schien sogar sehr erfreut zu sein, wie Draco aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennen konnte. Ein breites Grinsen zierte die Lippen des Gryffindor, während dieser gerade begann, seine Sachen zu packen. Seufzend rutschte Draco ein wenig unter seine Bank. Wieso musste ihm das jetzt nur passieren? Und wieso wurde er nur so verdammt nervös in der Gegenwart des Löwen?

Ein wütender Blick traf Severus Snape, was dieser aber nicht zu merken schien. Der Meister der Tränke war nämlich gerade mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden verschwand dann in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer, ließ die Schüler allein zurück. Diese packten nun alle ihre Sachen, mehr oder weniger glücklich über die heutige Einteilung, zusammen und begaben sich zu den angewiesenen Plätzen.

Sofort machten sich die meisten von ihnen daran, die Tränke vorzubereiten, um so schnell wie möglich diese Stunde hinter sich zu bringen und den jeweiligen Gruppenpartner schleunigst wieder los zu werden. Eine Gruppe jedoch nicht. Harry hatte sich gerade auf der Bank neben Draco niedergelassen, während dieser immer nervöser wurde. Ihm gefiel es nicht wirklich, dass er mit Harry zusammenarbeiten musste. Normalerweise war er ja immer froh darüber, aber heute... heute benahm Harry sich so komisch und Draco wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte.

Außerdem... wieso saß Harry plötzlich so nah? Saß der immer so... oder war er näher gerückt? Aber, normalerweise berührten sich ihre Schultern doch nicht...

Jetzt doch etwas beunruhigt, schluckte Draco hart und rutschte ein Stückchen von dem Schwarzhaarigen weg. Vielleicht sollte er lieber etwas Vorsicht walten lassen. Wer wusste schon, was Potter sonst noch einfiel?

Doch der Schwarzhaarige schien nicht gewillt, den Blonden einfach so entkommen zu lassen. So rutschte er kurzerhand einfach nach und schon saßen die beiden dicht nebeneinander. „Was soll das, Potter?" zischte Draco leise, so das nur Harry es verstand. Dieser lächelte breit, ließ sich mit seiner Antwort jedoch Zeit. Erst nahm er den Slytherin noch einmal genau in Augenschein, betrachtete die fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge, diese wunderschönen grauen Augen, die ihm im Moment verwirrt entgegen blickten. Draco war wirklich schön, dass konnte Harry seit langem schon nicht mehr leugnen und er hätte niemals zu glauben gewagt, dass sich dieser blonde Engel für ihn interessieren würde. Aber mittlerweile wusste er es besser... doch jetzt wollte er nicht mehr warten, bis Draco auf ihn zu kam. Wer wusste, wie lange das noch dauern würde. Nein... Harry wollte keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Draco würde ihm gehören, koste es was es wolle.

Er würde diesen niedlichen Slytherin für sich gewinnen, mit Sicherheit. „Nun ja, mein Kleiner. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du niedlich bist und logischer Weise möchte ich dir dann so nah wie irgend möglich sein. Ist das denn nicht verständlich?" flüsterte Harry und beobachtete dabei genaustens Dracos Mimik, wollte sehen, wie der Blonde auf diese Worte reagierte.

Und Draco, Draco reagierte wie erwartet. Er wich wieder ein Stück weiter vor Harry zurück und funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen dabei misstrauisch an. Ihm gefiel das hier nicht, dass war doch nicht normal. Natürlich war es das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, aber es war doch ehrlich gesagt viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Also, was sollte das ganze? Was führte Potter nur im Schilde? Es war mit Sicherheit nichts gutes, denn Harry würde wohl kaum die gleichen Gefühle für Draco hegen, wie dieser für den Schwarzhaarigen.

Ein schmerzliches Ziehen durchfuhr Dracos Körper und sofort versuchte er noch ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den jungen Löwen zu bringen. „Lass den Scheiß, Potter!" zischte der Blonde, und seine Augen funkelten wütend. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry bemerkte, wie sehr ihn ein solcher Spaß verletzen würde. Wobei... vollkommen verbergen konnte er es nicht...

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen und wich ein wenig von Draco weg. Immerhin wollte er den Blonden nicht verängstigen oder verärgern, wohl gleich ihm dass ja schon teilweise gelungen war. Dabei hatte er gerade das nicht gewollt. Aber mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte er irgendwie auch schon gerechnet.

Es war sicherlich verwirrend, wenn er sich jetzt urplötzlich so an den Blonden ranmachte. Jedoch... Harry wollte keine Sekunde mehr verlieren. Er wollte den Blonden endlich bei sich wissen, nur würde er es wohl doch ein klein wenig anders angehen müssen.

Graue Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung des Schwarzhaarigen und bemerkten mit Wohlwollen, wie dieser sich ein wenig zurückzog. Also hatte er sehr wohl verstanden. Das war gut, sonst wüsste Draco gar nicht mehr, was er noch machen sollte. Jetzt jedoch war er wieder ein wenig ruhiger und konnte sich ein bisschen entspannen.

Harry registrierte das Entspannen der Glieder, des gesamten Körpers des Malfoy und war erleichtert. Nicht nur, dass er Draco nicht hatte erschrecken oder verunsichern wollen... es erleichterte ihm auch ungemein sein Vorhaben, Draco endlich näher zu kommen. Wenn dieser zu verkrampft war und sich unwohl fühlte, wurde daraus mit Sicherheit nichts.

So ließ er den Blonden erst einmal für einen kurzen Moment in Ruhe, ihn sich entspannen, ehe er einen neuen ‚Angriff' starten würde! Andernfalls würde Dray wohl eher wieder abblocken...

Draco unterdes nahm seinen Blick vom schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, betrachtete statt dessen die Utensilien, die er zuvor auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Auch, wenn Potter wohl heute nichts ganz sauber im Kopf war, war das jetzt kein Grund, den Trank sausen zu lassen. Immerhin wollte Draco auch weiterhin seine gute Note in Zaubertränke behalten. Harry hin oder her, sie mussten jetzt unbedingt anfangen. „Komm schon, Potter. Fangen wir an, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr! Also sollten wir loslegen und zwar jetzt!" schnarrte Draco und griff nach der ersten Zutat, achtete dabei jedoch leider nicht auf Harry, dessen Augen für einen kurzen Moment angriffslustig aufleuchteten.

Okay... vielleicht sollte er Dracos Schonzeit doch etwas verkürzen. Der Blonde schien entspannt genug zu sein... beziehungsweise musste er das jetzt sein. Diese unbedachte Aufforderung zum Flirten konnte Harry sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen. „Aber Draco... doch nicht hier, vor der gesamten Klasse. Ich meine, schön wenn du Lust hast, aber denkst du nicht, dass das Klassenzimmer dafür doch der falsche Ort ist. Aber wenn du willst, ich denke, wir..." sprach Harry, stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab und setzte bei seinen Worten einen wirklich sexy Blick auf, der wohl selbst einen Eisbären rot anlaufen lassen würde.

„Sag mal Potter wovon redest du denn?" unterbrach Draco den Schwarzhaarigen, denn er verstand den Sinn von Harrys Worten nicht so ganz. Er war zwar nicht blöd, aber was bitte sollte das. Das hörte sich ja fast so an, als wollte Harry ihn hier auf der Stelle verna... /Oh/... Schlagartig legte sich auf die blassen Wangen des Blonden während er seinen Kopf weg drehte und ein angesäuertes „Du hast sie wirklich nicht mehr alle, Potter!" verlauten ließ.

Gebannt starrte er auf die Zutaten, die vor ihm lagen und versuchte sich nicht mehr von dem Schwarzhaarigen neben sich ablenken zu lassen. Was natürlich leichter gesagt als getan war. Denn Harry schien nicht im geringsten daran zu denken, Dracos Aufmerksamkeit an irgendeinen Trank abzugeben. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Der junge Gryffindor lächelte breit und rückte wieder ein Stückchen näher. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Draco würde aufgeben, dass sah man ihm an. Schon jetzt konnte er sich kaum auf das konzentrieren, was er tat und Harry konnte sehen, wie die grauen Augen immer wieder für einen kurzen Moment zu ihm rüberblickten, nur um dann, ganz flink wieder auf die Zutaten zu starren.

Ja, Draco würde bald endlich ihm gehören. Mit Sicherheit. Dann würde dieser hübsche Junge immer in seiner Näher sein und dieser anbetungswürdige Körper sein Revier. Vielleicht sollte er es schon mal ein wenig erkunden?

Wieder entwich ein erschrockenes Quietschen dem blonden Slytherin und seine grauen Augen blitzten wütend zu dem Grund dafür, der noch immer die Hand in der Luft hielt, welche zuvor sanft über den Nacken des blonden Engels gestreichelt hatte.

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Was bei Salazar sollte das? Wollte Potter ihn allen ernstes fertig machen oder steckte da doch mehr dahinter, als er dachte. /Draco... hör auf mit diesem Wunschdenken! Vermutlich haben sich diese idiotischen Deppen aus dem Haus der Angstkatzen nur wieder einen neuen perviden Plan ausgedacht, um dich zu ärgern./

So musste es sein. Sich selbst zustimmend nickte Draco, funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen dann noch einmal an, ehe er ihm ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten in die Hände drückte.

„Hier, und jetzt tu mal etwas sinnvolles!" knurrte Draco und wand sich dann selbst seinen Zutaten zu. Doch noch bevor er sich an deren Zubereitung wagen konnte, vernahm er wieder die Stimme des Gryffindors. „Aber das was ich gemacht habe, was auch sehr sinnvoll, Dray!" jammerte Harry, verstummte jedoch, als graue Augen ihm wieder wütend entgegen blitzten.

Seufzend wand der Gryffindor sich nun doch seinen Zutaten zu und Draco war erleichtert, endlich mal seine Ruhe zu haben. Das war ja aber auch nicht mehr normal, was Harry hier veranstaltete. Unbewusst fuhr Dracos Hand in den Nacken. die Haut kribbelte dort wie verrückt, obwohl dieses kaum zu spürende Streicheln nur eine zehntel Sekunde angedauert hatte. Und dennoch hatte es den Blonden schon in ein solches Chaos gestürzt. Seine Haut brannte und dennoch hatte sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen gebildet. Was wohl erst geschah, wenn Harry ihn richtig berührte...

Noch bevor Draco sich das auch nur im geringsten ausmalen konnte, riss ihn eine quengelnde Stimme grob aus seinen Gedanken. „Draaaaaaayyy... hilf mir mal!" Sofort blickte der junge Slytherin auf. Neben ihm saß Harry, der ihn mit seinen grünen Augen ganz unschuldig ansah. „Hilf mir bitte." Wieder dieses flehende Stimme. Genervt verdrehte Draco die Augen. Das konnte noch was werden. Ob er diese Zaubertrankstunde wohl wirklich überleben würde, war sehr fraglich.

„Was denn?" murrend kam Draco ein wenig näher, um zu sehen, bei was der Schwarzhaarige denn nun seine Hilfe brauchte. Eben dieser grinste innerlich, während sein Gesicht weiterhin einen flehenden Ausdruck behielt. „Da!" meinte er und klang dabei eher wie ein kleines Kind, dass gerade ein kaputtes Spielzeug zeigte, welches repariert werden sollte.

Der Blonde folgte Harrys Fingerzeig und noch nicht wissend, was ihn erwartete. Der Schock war umso größer „Was..." mit weit geöffneten Augen der junge Slytherin das Massaker, welches der Schwarzhaarige veranstaltet hatte – anders konnte man dieses... diese Gemetzel nicht nennen. Wie konnte man denn bitte schön Zutaten für einen Trank nur so zurichten? Das ging doch gar nicht.

„Was hast du getan, Potter? Wie... wie hast du das nur hinbekommen? Ich meine, so schwer ist das Zubereiten doch nun auch wieder nicht, oder?" Draco war fassungslos. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so unbegabt sein, was das Vorbereiten von Tränken anging. Na gut, Harry war Gryffindor... aber trotzdem. Das war noch lange keine Entschuldigung für das hier.

Harry hingegen zuckte nur ungerührt mit den Schultern. Ihm war der Trank eigentlich recht egal, in Zaubertränke würde er sowieso nie eine gute Note bekommen. Aber es war schon süß, wie fassungslos Draco die ‚vernichteten' Zutaten betrachtete. /Niedlich/ dachte Harry, während er den Slytherin nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der war derweil dabei, die unbrauchbaren, von den noch einiger Maßen verwendbaren Zutaten zu trennen. Und das tat er mit einer Genauigkeit, dass es Harry fast schon gruselte. Dem Blonden schien dieses Fach wirklich Spaß zu machen, aber... ob Draco wohl auch andere sahen mit einer solchen Begeisterung trieb.

Unbewusst leckte Harry sich über die Lippen. Das würde er sicher noch herausfinden. Aber erst einmal musste er diesen blonden Engel für sich gewinnen.

Dieser hielt ihm gerade wieder das Messer unter die Nase, blickte Harry auffordernd entgegen. Doch der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. Wie blöd war er denn? Das würde ja gar keinen Spaß machen... nein, er wollte Draco, wollte, dass sie etwas zusammen machten. So setzte er seinen unschuldigsten „Ich-brauch-deine-Hilfe-und-will-dich-mit-Sicherheit-nicht-vernaschen"-Blick auf und richtete die Worte wieder an ‚seinen' Slytherin. „Zeig mir, wie das geht!"

Ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, das war alles, was Draco im Moment konnte. Das war wirklich eine Beleidigung für alle Tränkebrauer dieser Welt. Und so süß und sexy Harry auch war, das konnte er ihm einfach nicht verzeihen. Niemals. Nicht einmal in viertausend Jahren. Nie. Ein kurzer Blick in das Gesicht des Grünäugigen und... na ja, vielleicht doch. Sooo schlimm war es ja nun auch wieder nicht. Das bekam man sicher wieder hin... irgendwie...

Seufzend machte Draco sich daran, dieses Schlachtfeld in „endgültig hinüber" und „nur sehr, sehr schwer verwundet" zu unterteilen. Es dauerte auch nicht allzu lange, da hatte er alles unbrauchbare endlich von der Bank runter und konnte sich nun wieder daran machen, den Trank zu brauen. Der Kessel musste unbedingt noch vorgeheizt werden und die restlichen Zutaten geschnitten. Diese hier, ein abfälliger Blick zu dem zerstückelten ‚Gemüse' würde Harry wohl noch klein bekommen. Viel zu zerstören gab es da eh nicht mehr.

Mit diesem Gedanken reichte er Harry wieder das Messer, welcher zu seiner Verwunderung den Kopf schüttelte und mit dem niedlichsten Blick, den Draco jemals gesehen hatte, darum bat, dass Draco ihm half. Wer konnte da schon widerstehen? Er auf jeden Fall nicht. Wieder ein Seufzend. „Pass auf, ich zeig dir das jetzt. Aber nur einmal, verstanden?" ein nicken, und Draco machte sich ans Werk.

Harry unterdes betrachtete fasziniert den blonden Zauberer, wie gewissenhaft er die Zutaten schnitt, wie die genau die feingliedrigen Hände arbeiteten, wie hell die Haut des Slytherin war. Wie die blonden Strähnen in das schmale Gesicht fielen und wie die grauen Augen gebannt auf die Arbeitsfläche blickten, während...

„So, hast du gesehen, Potter? Es ist ganz einfach. Jetzt du!" Wieder wurde ihm das Messer gereicht, doch Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Wieso sollte er sich hier abrackern, wenn Draco das so gut konnte. Außerdem hatte er sowieso nicht aufgepasst. Draco war viel interessanter als dieser blöde Trank. „Noch mal!" war deshalb alles, was er sagte.

Ein leises Knurren entwich Draco, als Harry erneut den Kopf schüttelte. Irgendwie kam er sich gerade sehr verarscht vor. Immerhin konnte das Schneiden wirklich nicht so schwer sein. Wieso sollte er es diesem schwarzhaarigen, verdammt süßen Idioten denn jetzt bitte schön noch einmal zeigen? Da gab es doch nun wirklich nicht viel zu verstehen. Einfach ein wenig vorsichtig sein und schön klein schneiden. Das war ja nun wirklich nicht schwer. Aber Potter stellte sich an. Der konnte das doch wirklich alleine... immerhin warteten da noch andere Aufgaben auf Draco, der Trank sollte schließlich diese Stunde fertig werden.

Als ihn jedoch wieder ein hilfloser Blick aus grünen Augen traf, gab sich der junge Malfoy mal wieder geschlafen. Es war aber auch fies, dass er Harry bei einem solchen Blick nichts abschlagen konnte.

„Okay, noch einmal. Aber dann du!" Schon schnippelte Draco wieder Zutaten und Harry... na ja, Harry betrachtete seinen blonden Engel und rutschte vorsichtig Stück um Stück näher, bis er schließlich seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Slytherin legen konnte. Genießerisch seufzend schloss er die Augen. Das war schön. Er konnte Dracos Nähe spüren, seine Wärme und roch diesen unverwechselbaren Duft. Draco roch eindeutig nach Vanille, nicht extrem süßlich... eher angenehm. Eben typisch Draco. Wieder ein Seufzend und Harry wollte gerade diese angenehme Stimmung auskosten, als...

„Was tust du da, Potter?" Die Stimme des Blonden war nur ein Flüstern und anscheinend versuchte Draco hart und sehr böse zu klingen, doch konnte Harry die Unsicherheit des anderen förmlich spüren. Erneut legte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen des Gryffindor ehe er antwortete. „Ich versuche etwas zu lernen und schaue dir aufmerksam beim Schneiden zu!" Harry fand diese Ausrede sehr glaubwürdig, doch der Slytherin schien anderer Auffassung.

„Ah ja... und wieso sind dann bitte schön deine Augen geschlossen?" schnarrte Draco und schnappte sich die nächste Zutat. Ihm war nicht wirklich geheuer, was hier passierte. Harry verhielt sich so komisch und sein Körper begann langsam auf die Nähe des Schwarzhaarigen zu reagieren. Er musste Harry so schnell wie möglich los werden. Aber der Schwarzhaarigen erweckte nicht den Anschein, von Draco in geraumer Zeit abzulassen.

„Wirklich? Is mir gar nicht aufgefallen!" erkläre Harry, versuchte dabei sehr überzeugend zu klingen, doch ließ sich ein leises Glucksen nicht vermeiden. Draco war doch wirklich zu niedlich. Eben diesem wurde es doch nun langsam zu bunt. Sein Körper kribbelte und ihm wurde heiß. Potter musste unbedingt weg, er musste etwas Abstand zwischen sie bringen, wer wusste, was sonst noch geschah...

„ Verdammt, Potter, nimm deinen Kopf da weg. Was denkst du, was ich bin, ein Kissen?" fauchte Draco und versuchte Harrys Kopf von seiner Schulter zu schütteln. Doch Harry hielt sich wacker und so ruhte sei Kopf weiterhin auf der Schulter des Blonden. Was war nur in diesen verdammten Gryffindor gefahren? Wieso war der heute so... so... wie er nu eben war. Draco wusste gar nicht, wie er dieses Verhalten beschreiben sollte. Auf jeden Fall irritierte es ihn ungemein. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, was er machen sollte. Denn Harry schien absichtlich alles was Draco sagte, falsch zu verstehen um darauf ein Schlafzimmergespräch zu machen. So auch dieses Mal. „Nein Draco, kein Kissen; obwohl ich gerne mal das Bett mit dir teilen würde!" Draco seufzte entnervt, während seine Wangen noch roter wurden und sein Körper leicht zitterte.

Wieso musste die Welt heute nur wieder so grausam zu ihm sein? Harry meinte das ja sicherlich nicht ernst... wusste der denn überhaupt, was er da gerade bei Draco anrichtete. Vermutlich nicht. /Wieso kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich mach den Trank fertig und dann bin ich weg... es könnte doch so einfach sein/ Jammerte Draco in Gedanken, versuchte nach außen hin aber weiterhin der unerbittliche Slytherin zu bleiben, was ihm in den letzten Minuten jedoch selten gelungen war.

„Potter, bitte. Dein Kopf ist nicht so leicht, wie man denken könnte und außerdem kann ich mich so nicht um den Trank kümmern. Also, hättest du die Güte..." versuchte es Draco erneut, doch auch dieses Mal hatte er keinen Erfolg. Ein geschmolltes „Nein!" war die Antwort des Gryffindors, welcher sich sofort noch ein wenig fester an den Blonden klammerte.

„Verdammt Potter, könntest du bitte auch mal etwas machen? Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! Und nimm deinen Kopf endlich deinen Kopf von meiner Schulter." knurrte Draco und natürlich war Harry sofort gewillt, der Aufforderung des Blonden nachzugehen. Wenn auch anders, als der Slytherin es vermutlich gemeint hatte.

Ein erschrockenes Quietschen entwich den Lippen des jungen Malfoy als ihm sanft, aber unerwarteter Weise ins Ohrläppchen gebissen wurde. Sofort drehte er sich zum Übeltäter und erblickte wie erwartet das lächelnde Gesicht eines ganz gewissen Gryffindors. „Und, jetzt besser? Oder soll ich noch was machen?" fragte Harry und lächelte breit. Die grünen Augen leuchteten neckend unter den schwarzen Haaren hindurch und für einen kurzen Moment wurde dem Blonden verdammt heiß. Den in eben diesem Moment sah Harry mehr als nur gut aus.

Wie konnte es nur ein einziger Mensch schaffen, ihn so aus der Fassung zu bringen? Das war doch zum verrückt werden.

„Also Draco... sag mir, was ich jetzt noch für dich machen soll!" hauchte Harry und Draco war ein wenig perplex darüber, wie nah Harry ihm urplötzlich war. Und was suchte die Hand des Gryffindors da eigentlich auf seinem Bein. Was tat die da//Oh nein, nein, nein, nein. Nur nicht weiter... nicht weiter nach oben. Bitte.../ flehte Draco und versuchte gerade die passenden Worten zu finden, um Harry wieder etwas auf Distanz zu bringen, als die Stimme eines gewissen Zaubertränkelehrers die beiden aus ihrer Zweisamkeit riss.

„Mister Potter, dürfte ich einmal erfahren, was Sie da zu tun gedenken!" Die Stimme von Severus Snape brachte die beiden Jungen wieder in die Realität und in das Klassenzimmer zurück. Erleichtert atmete Draco auf, blickte dankbar zu seinem Paten, während Harry dem Professor einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf. Er hätte Draco fast so weit gehabt, wieso kam diese olle Vogelscheuche jetzt an und versaute ihm alles. So eine Ungerechtigkeit aber auch.

„Ich warte!" Der Hauslehrer Slytherins stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Tisch der beiden und blickte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor unentwegt an. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sein Unterricht für irgendwelche Späße benutzt wurden, vor allem, wenn diese Späße von einem Gryffindor ausgingen. Und am aller wenigstens mochte er es, wenn dieser Gryffindor Harry Potter hieß und sein Patenkind vom Unterricht abhielt. Mal schauen, welche Ausrede diesem vermaledeiten Gryffindor nun noch einfiel?

Harry hingegen dachte nicht im Geringsten daran, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Statt dessen blickte er seinem Professor ebenfalls in die Augen. „Ich flirte, falls Sie es nicht bemerkt haben! " Und schwupps, hatte er sich wieder zu dem Blonden gewandt und lächelte diesen breit an. „So, und wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Draco war geschockt. Und er war nicht der einzige. Die gesamte Klasse inklusive Professor Snape blickte den jungen Gryffindor fassungslos an. Was war denn nur in Harry Potter gefahren?

Noch während die meisten nach einer möglichen Erklärung suchten, hatte der Meister der Tränke sich schnell wieder gefangen. Was fiel diesem Potter nur ein. /Na warte.../

„Mister Potter, zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Belästigung eines Mitschülers und noch einmal zwanzig wenn sie nicht sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Mister Malfoy nehmen und sie auf ihren Trank lenken. Und eine Strafarbeit dafür, dass Sie meinen Unterricht gestört haben!" schnarrte der Hauslehrer Slytherins und Harry drehte sich wenn auch widerwillig wieder nach vorne. Wieso hatte diese nervende Person nur gerade jetzt wiederkommen müssen. Sauer starrten sich der junge Zauberer und sein derzeitiges Hassobjekt Nummer eins an.

Draco hingegen war seinem Paten dankbar. Er mochte Harry zwar, aber dennoch war ihm dieses Verhalten mehr als nur suspekt. So war er dem Lehrer sehr dankbar. Wirklich sehr, sehr dankbar, bis...

„Und Sie, Mister Malfoy! Ein Punkt Abzug von Slytherin. Hören Sie auf, Mister Potter schöne Augen zu machen und wenden Sie sich ihrem Trank zu!" Mit diesen Worten drehte der schwarzhaarige Mann sich um und schritt wieder nach vorne, während Draco ihm schockiert nachsah. Was war denn das gewesen? Wieso hatte er denn jetzt Punkte abgezogen bekommen? Das war so was von ungerecht... er hatte nicht geflirtet.

Wütend sah Draco sich um, ergriff dann kurzerhand eine Flohwurzknolle und noch ehe jemand eingreifen konnte, war es geschehen.

Professor Snape wirbelte herum, als ihn etwas am Kopf traf. Sein Blick wanderte zuerst gen Boden, auf welchem gerade eine Flohwurzknolle zum Liegen kam. Der Meister der Tränke brauchte nicht lange um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen und sofort schaute er sich im Klassenzimmer um, wissend, wo er den Übeltäter zu suchen hatte. So wanderte sein Blick automatisch zu Harry Potter, neben welchem, zu Severus größter Verwunderung nicht mehr sein Patensohn saß. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie ein schwarzer Umhang durch die Tür verschwand, welche danach laut polternd im Schloss landete. Dann...

Stille. Niemand traute sich irgendetwas zu sagen. Selbst Blaise und Seamus, die sonst die meiste Zeit über herumalberte schwiegen und warteten darauf, was jetzt geschehen würde. Hermines Mund stand offen und Ron schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Die meisten Slytherin sahen sich vorsorglich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, denn Professor Snape würde sicherlich gleich explodieren. Und Harry, Harry war hin und hergerissen. Sollte er Draco jetzt folgen oder sollte er das, in Anbetracht der Stimmung seines Zaubertranklehrers wohl lieber lassen. Er entschied sich für letzteres, nachdem es hinter ihm einer gewagt hatte zu Niesen und Professor Snape explodierte.

Sein Geschrei war noch drei Stockwerke weiter oben zu hören und auch Draco vernahm es, doch ihm war es ehrlich gesagt, scheiß egal.

Was fiel Severus überhaupt ein? So etwas zu behaupten. Er hatte nicht mit Potter geflirtet... auch wenn er gerne... aber er hatte nun einmal nicht. Und ihm dann auch noch Punkte abzuziehen. /Idiot/ Wütend stapfte Draco durch die Flure, beachtete weder die Schüler, die ihm eiligst aus dem Weg gingen, noch die wandernden Rüstungen, die ebenfalls das Feld räumten. Anscheinend hatte niemand wirklich Lust, sich mit einem wirklich wütenden Malfoy anzulassen. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein. So hatte er seine Ruhe...

Draco saß nun schon seit über zwei Stunden in einer der hintersten Ecken in der Bibliothek und arbeitete sich durch ein Buch nach dem anderen. Eigentlich hatte er jetzt Wahrsagen, aber er hatte keine Lust darauf. Würde dieser ollen Schnepfe von Professor eh nicht auffallen und falls doch, würde sie ihn ja durch ihre auch so übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten sicherlich finden. /Dumme Nuss/ Nein, seine Wut war noch immer nicht verrauchte und immer wieder fluchte er. Er verfluchte seinen Onkel, die Welt, seinen Onkel, Blaise, seinen Onkel. Einfach alles und jeden. Aber nun mal ehrlich. Severus hatte sie ja nicht mehr alle. /Geflirtet? Phh... ich glaub's ja nicht. Und dann zieht der mir auch noch Punkte ab... also sein Weihnachtsgeschenk kann der vergessen. Wenn überhaupt dann... / „Oh verdammt!" rief Draco und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Jetzt hatte er schon wieder Harrys Geschenk vergessen. Dabei hatte er sich doch heute darum kümmern wollen. Aber jetzt war schon fast der gesamte Morgen rum und er hatte noch keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Wenn das so weiter ging, hatte er nichts für seinen, für ihn unerreichbaren Löwen.

Aber langsam musste er sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen. Er hatte nur noch einen Tag und das war heute. Morgen früh musste er dem Schwarzhaarigen das Geschenk eigentlich schon geben und er hatte noch immer nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was das denn überhaupt sein sollte. Langsam machte er sich doch Sorgen, egal was Blaise gestern gesagt hatte. Es war zwar verständlich, dass es ihm nicht half, wenn er sich selbst unter Druck setzte, aber er hatte nur noch einen halben Tag, einen HALBEN Tag. Das war nicht die Welt. /Vielleicht sollte ich doch Mutter fragen. Es ist dann zwar nicht so persönlich, aber sie wird mir sicherlich helfen können/ Seufzend schloss Draco die Augen. Das war aber auch zu ärgerlich. Wieso hatte er es denn schon wieder vergessen... nur weil Potter sich so komisch verhalten hatte. Wieso tat er das denn auch? So konnte Draco ihm ja nichts schenken...

Während Draco wieder seinen Gedanken nachhing öffnete sich die Tür der Bibliothek und ein schwarzhaariger Slytherin trat ein. Ohne sich um zu sehen, schritt er auf die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek zu, in welcher derzeit Draco Malfoy saß und sich wieder den Überlegungen zu Harrys Geschenk hingab. Schweigend ließ Blaise sich auf einem Stuhl Draco gegenüber nieder und betrachtete den grübelnden Junge ein Zeit lang. Er wusste, worüber Dray mal wieder so angestrengt nachdachte und eigentlich störte er ihn nur ungern. Aber er wäre nicht Blaise, wenn er es nicht trotzdem tun würde. So räusperte sich Dracos bester Freund und sofort öffneten sich die Lider seines gegenüber, gaben die silber-grauen Augen frei, die dahinter verborgen lagen. „Hey Dray, guter Wurf!"

Draco war nicht wirklich froh über die Störung, die ihn in Form Blaise Zabinis ereilte. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er dem Älteren nicht wirklich zuhörte, sondern noch immer versuchte, sich ein Geschenk zu überlegen, während Blaise von den restlichen Ereignissen des Morgens erzählte. Davon, dass Longbottom vor lauten Angst vor Snape mal wieder einen Trank verbockt hatte, der über die Hälfte der Schüler in die Krankenstation befördert hatte oder so. Irgendetwas von ansteckender Krankheit... Draco hatte nicht zugehört und auch die Ereignisse in Wahrsagen erregten nicht wirklich das Interesse des Blonden. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, seine grauen Zellen dazu zu bringen, etwas sinnvolles hervorzubringen, was sich als Present für den Gryffindor eignen würde.

„Und am ende der Stunde hat Potter nach dir gefragt, Dray. Dray... hast du gehört? Potter hat nach dir... Draco?" genervt verdrehte Blaise die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn Draco ihm nicht zuhörte. Und auch wenn diese Sache mit dem Geschenk wichtig war, war das noch lange kein Grund, ihn zu ignorieren. Sollte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen verdammt noch mal flachlegen zu Weihnachten... oder sich selbst flachlegen lassen, bei Merlin! Was persönlicheres konnte er ihm ja nicht schenken. Ein wenig missmutig blickte er auf seine Uhr, stand dann auf und zog Draco mit sich, welcher endlich aus seiner ‚Trance' erwachte und den Älteren verwirrt ansah.

„Wir haben Unterricht!" war alles, was Blaise sagte, ehe er den Blonden hinter sich her aus der Bibliothek zog. Ein Weile ließ Draco sich mitziehen, löste sich schließlich von Blaise... immerhin konnte er alleine laufen. /Wenn Potter mich nicht gerade durch die Gänge trägt/ Seufzend ließ Draco den Kopf hängen, was wiederum die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen auf ihn lenkte.

Blaise brauchte nicht lange um Draco zu verstehen. Wieder einmal stand dem Blonden das Wort ‚Harry' förmlich im Gesicht und auch wenn der Ältere eigentlich sauer sein sollte, da Draco ihn ignoriert hatte, versuchte er dennoch den Blonden ein wenig aufzubauen. Natürlich auf seine, etwas neckendere Weise.

„Draco, komm schon. Kopf hoch. Potter ist nicht so abgeneigt, wie du denkst!" begann ihr und schlagartig hatte er Dracos ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Auch wenn dieser ihn nur säuerlich anfunkelte. Denn der Blonde glaubte noch immer nicht daran, dass Harry ihn wirklich mögen konnte.

Wieder seufzte Blaise. Man konnte aber auch wirklich blind sein. „Glaub mir. Potter steht tierisch auf dich!" versuchte Blaise es erneut, doch Draco knurrt nur verärgert. „Na klar Blaise. Und Schweine lernen fliegen!" fauchte der Blonde und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er hasste solche Gespräche, vor allem, wenn er wusste, dass Harry ihn nicht so mochte, wie Blaise ihm gerade versuchte glauben zu machen.

Dieser wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf etwas rosafarbenes gelenkt wurde, dass mit einer konstanten Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei segelte. Kurz darauf kam ein Erstklässer, dicht gefolgt von Professor McGonnagal, auf sie zu. Schon von weitem konnten sie die Stimme der strengen Lehrerin vernehmen. „Mister Plevles, bringen sie dieses Schwein wieder zurück. Sie sollten die Gabel in einen Apfel verwandeln. Wie bitteschön kommt nun aber dieses fliegende Schwein zustande." Und schon waren die beiden hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden.

Draco konnte das Grinsen seines besten Freundes im Nacken spüren, doch noch bevor Blaise etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Draco das Wort. „Nur ein Ton, Zabini, nur ein einziger Ton!" Und wirklich schwieg Blaise, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hingegen sprach Bände. Draco hingegen versuchte es zu ignorieren und schritt statt dessen unbeirrt fort. Langsam kam das Schultor in Sicht und dahinter die Ländereien, die unter einer dichten Schneeschicht begraben waren. Gemeinsam schritten sie nach draußen und der kalte Wind schlug ihnen hart ins Gesicht, während sie zur Hütte des Wildhüters schritten. Schon von weitem konnte Draco die restlichen Schüler sehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Jetzt musste er nur noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hinter sich bringen, was er gemeinster Weise natürlich gemeinsam mit den Gryffindor und somit auch mit Harry hatte... aber dann wäre dieser Tag endlich vorüber. Dann konnte er in die Kerker verschwinden, seiner Mutter einen Brief schreiben und sich in sein Bett verkriechen. Nur noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, dann war es geschafft. Und in dieser einen Doppelstunde, da konnte wohl nicht mehr allzu viel passieren...

/Das hoffe ich zumindest/

So... das war wirklich lang. Hoffe doch mal, nicht zu lang bzw. langweilig #seufz#, falls doch... ich bin unschuldig! Auf jeden Fall nähern wir uns langsam aber sicher dem Finale. Mal schauen, welche Geschenke letzten Endes verteilt werden.

LG Kael


	8. Wer beschenkt hier wen?

So, hier wird natürlich auch das neue Kapitel on gestellt. Aber vorher euch allen noch Frohe Weihnachten und schöne Feiertage. Hier der erste Teil meines ‚Geschenks'. Leider bin ich nicht ganz fertig geworden, so dass ich jetzt erst das vorletzte Kapitel hochlade. Werde das andere hoffentlich morgen fertig stellen und dann kriegt ihr es.

Zu diesem hier, ich hoffe, es ist erträglich. Hab den ganzen Tag dran gebastelt, bin aber irgendwie nicht zufrieden damit. Ich hoffe, es geht nicht zu schnell mit Harry und Dray, falls doch... muss ich es entweder abändern oder halt so lassen. Mal schauen, wie ihr es findet!

Silithiel: Danke, ja, das Schwein gefällt mir auch, irgendwie! Schön, wenn dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, hoffentlich geht das auch noch durch!

Verdammt... na ja, dann werde ich den one-shot halt immer und immer wieder lesen und mir vorstellen, was danach passiert XD... Oii... der Compu ausgefallen? Das is ne böse Sache #knuddl#. Hoffe, du hast noch n Netzkabel bekommen!

Feilian: Ja, endlich geht es mal flott, wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie geplant. Aber Hauptsache es geht voran. Na ja, ich denke am kitschigsten wird das letzte kapitel, aber vielleicht ist in diesem auch schon was für dich drin...

Amunet: Ja, wird auch langsam Zeit, sonst kommt die arme Autorin nie zu nem Ende... also Harry, halt dich ran!

Danke für die lieben Kommis, hab mich natürlich wieder riesig gefreut. Wünsch euch ebenfalls allen Frohe Weihnachten #knuddls#!

So... und jetzt geht es mit dem 8. Kapitel weiter. Ich hoffe, es gefällt...

Chapter eight

Wer beschenkt hier wen?

Der Schnee knirschte leise unter ihren Sohlen, während sie der Hütte des Wildhüters immer näher kamen. Und mit jedem Schritt den sie taten, konnten sie die wartenden Schüler besser erkennen. Sofort sah Draco sich nach dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor um, der für all seine derzeitigen Probleme verantwortlich war und er fand ihn schließlich auch bei seinen Freunden. Sie schienen aufgeregt über etwas zu diskutieren und wieder einmal konnte Draco nicht verhindern, dass er eifersüchtig auf Wiesel und Granger wurde. Nur zu gern würde er bei ihnen stehen und ebenfalls mit Harry so ausgelassen umgehen und mit ihm... „Erde an Draco. Hallo... Erde an Draco. Alles in Ordnung, Dray?"

Erschrocken blickte Draco auf, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Blaise stand vor ihm und schien ein wenig besorgt zu sein. Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, dass er stehen geblieben war und die ganze Zeit starr vor sich her geschaut hatte.

Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Kaum erblickte er den Gryffindor lief alles schief. Das ging langsam wirklich nicht mehr so weiter. Irgendetwas musste er ändern und zwar bald. Jetzt musste er aber erst einmal wieder Blaise los werden, bevor dieser wieder zu seinen berühmten Predigten ansetzte.

Unwirsch winkte Draco ab und schritt an dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin vorbei. „Ja, alles okay, Zabini. Frag nicht!" knurrte er und gesellte sich dann zu den anderen, Blaise folgte dem jungen Malfoy schulterzuckend. Draco war wirklich launisch, da konnte man nichts machen. Man ließ ihn am besten machen und wartete einfach ab, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. So stellte er sich neben Draco, lächelte kurz zu Seamus rüber und wartete dann darauf, dass Hagrid endlich kam.

Grüne Augen blickten immer wieder zu dem blonden Engel, der dick eingepackt, einen riesigen Schal in Slytherin-Farben um den Hals tragend, neben Blaise Zabini stand und mehr oder weniger interessiert den Worten des Wildhüters lauschte, welcher ihnen in eben diesem Moment die Aufgabe des heutigen Unterrichts erklärte. Anscheinend schien die Aussicht auf eine erneute Gruppenbildung dem jungen Malfoy nicht wirklich zu behagen, denn sein Blick verfinsterte sich für einen kurzen Moment und Harry konnte sehen, wie der Jüngere einen kleinen Schmollmund zog, während Blaise ihn ein wenig aufzog. /Zu süß/

Zu gerne hätte Harry den Blonden noch etwas länger beobachtet, doch zogen nun Hermine und Ron wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindor auf sich. „Hey Harry, kommst du. Wir könnten Hagrid fragen, ob wir vielleicht zu dritt arbeiten können. Er wird sicherlich zustimmen, also komm Alter. Sonst musst du nachher wieder mit Malfoy arbeiten!" erklärte Ron und wollte sich gerade umdrehen als... „Ach lass mal, Ron. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn ihr zwei zusammen arbeitet. Ich werde die Stunde sicher überleben, vor allem mit Malfoy!" „Du meinst wohl trotz Malfoy, Harry!" verbesserte Ron, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Ron, vor allem mit Malfoy stimmt schon!" Harry lächelte breit, drehte sich dann um und stapfte durch den Schnee. „Also, bis nachher Leute!"

Fassungslos standen Ron und Hermine da und wussten nicht so ganz, was sie davon halten sollten. Harry war heute den ganzen Tag schon etwas komisch. Ob sie irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen hatten...

Draco murrte unwillig, während er Blaise hinterher sah, welcher sich gerade freudestrahlend über seinen blöden Iren hermachte. Hatte dieser schwarzhaarige Idiot doch diesen Gryffindor ihm vorgezogen. Und bei seinem Glück, dass Draco heute hatte, was sicherlich die einzige Person, mit der er diese vermaledeite Aufgabe erledigen konnte, niemand geringeres als.. „Hey Draco. Sieht aus, als wären wir die einzigen, die noch übrig sind. Folglich sind wir beide zusammen." In diesem Moment hätte Draco am Liebsten laut geschrieen, aber so richtig laut. Doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, was ihm in Anbetracht dieser erneuten Ungerechtigkeit natürlich äußerst schwer fiel. Wieso hatte es denn auch schon wieder ausgerechnet Potter sein müssen? „Du meinst, zusammen in einem Team, Potter!" schnarrte Draco, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste dann wieder frech. „Von mir aus das auch. Alles was du willst, Draco!" Dieser musterte sein Gegenüber misstrauisch, drehte sich dann um und schritt los. „Dann komm. Ich will das so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen!" schnarrte der Blonde und zeigte dem Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Was Harry natürlich sofort tat. Schweigend durchquerten sie den Schnee, der immer tiefer zu werden schien und arbeiteten sich langsam zu dem Gehege durch, in welchem ihr heutiger Unterricht auf sie wartete. „Sag mal, Potter... seid wann nennst du mich eigentlich beim Vornamen?" durchbrach Draco dann nach einiger Zeit die herrschende Stille zwischen ihnen.

Harry, der mit einem Gesprächsbeginn seitens des jungen Malfoy nicht gerechnet hatte, schreckte aus seinen Beobachtungen der Rückfront des Blonden auf und lächelte für einen Moment ertappt, ehe er bemerkte, dass sich sein Engel gar nicht zu ihm umgedreht hatte, sondern noch immer nach vorne blickte und auf eine Antwort zu warten schien.

So dachte Harry über die Worte nach, die der Slytherin soeben gesprochen hatte, überlegte sich genau was er sagte, ehe er selbst antwortete. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, Draco, dass ich dich süß finde und da wäre es doch blöd, wenn ich dich noch immer mit Nachnamen ansprechen würde. Außerdem sind wir aus diesem Alter schon längst raus, oder mein Engel?"

Draco stockte abrupt und drehte sich um. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört, oder... /ich bin süß?... Engel?... aber was, wieso/ Verwirrt schauten grauen Augen dem Gryffindor entgegen. Mal wieder wusste der Slytherin nicht so ganz, was er von dem Schwarzhaarigen halten sollte. Es war zwar schön, was Harry zu ihm sagte, aber... konnte er Harry wirklich glauben? Konnte er dem Gryffindor vertrauen, seine Worten glauben schenken... immerhin hatten sie sich jahrelang über gezofft und auch wenn Draco sich wünschte, dass Harry die Wahrheit sprach... es war wahrscheinlicher, dass alles auf einen Streich hinauslief.

Andernfalls... dieses Lächeln. Dieses hübsche, aufrichtige Lächeln, er konnte nicht glauben, dass ein solches Lächeln lügen, dass ein Mensch mit einem solchen Lächeln wirklich auf solch pervide Pläne kommen konnte. Es konnte doch nicht sein.

Leuchtend grüne Augen betrachteten das Mimikspiel des Blonden, welcher anscheinend nicht so wirklich zu wissen schien, was er auf Harrys Worte geben sollte. Ob er ihm vertrauen konnte, oder ob alles vielleicht doch nur ein Spiel war. Eigentlich doch ein gutes Zeichen, denn immerhin schienen Harrys Anspielungen langsam Wirkung zu zeigen... doch eigentlich ging das dem Schwarzhaarigen dennoch zu langsam. Er hatte sowieso schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren, da er selbst immer geglaubt hatte, dass Draco nichts für ihm empfand. Und jetzt... jetzt war jede Minute für ihn kostbar. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verplämpern. /Also müssen wir, so niedlich er auch in verwirrt naivem Zustand auch ist, mal einen Gang höher schalten/

Gedacht getan. Langsam kam Harry Draco näher, der noch immer reglos den Gryffindor anstarrte und dessen Worte auf sich wirken ließ. So bemerkte er Harry erst, als dieser dicht vor ihm stand und den Slytherin an dessen Schal etwas näher zog. „Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen, Draco. Ob du mir glaubst oder nicht... ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du bei mir bleibst und dass du mir vertraust. Ich mag dich, Kleiner. Ich mag dich wirklich!"

Draco erzitterte leicht unter den Worten und auch unter der Nähe des Schwarzhaarigen. Und nicht nur das, sein Herz hämmerte wie wild in der Brust und er glaubte, jeden Moment in diesen grünen Augen zu versinken. Nur noch einen winzigen Moment, und diese Augen würden ihn verschlungen haben. Langsam kamen sich die beiden immer näher, ein paar Zentimeter war alles was sie trennte. Harry zog den Blonden Stück für Stück näher, nahm nicht den Blick von seinem Engel. Und der Slytherin starrte noch immer gebannt in die grünen Augen. Nur noch einen kleinen Augenblick und dann...

„HARRY! Nun komm endlich, wir wollen anfangen. Und bring Malfoy mit, der Tag wird ja nicht jünger!"

Sofort schreckte Draco zurück, als er die Stimme von Harrys bestem Freund vernahm und brachte somit wieder eine Menge Abstand zwischen sie beide. Was hätte er da fast getan...? Er hätte Potter fast... und das einfach so, mitten im Unterricht... Ohne den Gryffindor noch einmal anzuschauen, drehte sich der junge Malfoy um und beeilte sich, zu den anderen zu gelangen. Sein glühendes Gesicht versuchte er dabei so gut es ging hinter seinem Schal zu verbergen. /Wieso passiert das immer mir? Das ist so ungerecht./

Harry Potter hingegen fand es ungerecht in einem solchen Moment gestört zu werden. Wie konnte es Ron aber auch wagen, dabei hätte er Draco fast gehabt. Aber der war jetzt wieder vollkommen durch den Wind, dank Rons liebevoller Störung und erweckte nicht den Anschein, sich so schnell wieder in Harrys Nähe zu begeben. /So ein Mist aber auch/ Wütend kickte Harry etwas Schnee vor sich her und stapfte dann ebenfalls zu den anderen. Dort angekommen, stellte er sich so nah es ihm möglich war zu Draco warf Ron zuvor jedoch noch einen Killerblick zu, den sogar Voldemort persönlich vor Neid erblassen ließ. Nicht dass der Rotschopf wirklich etwas dafür konnte, aber er hatte ein unglaubliches Talent dafür in den unpassendsten Moment zu stören, Klatscher auf andere Leute zu pfeffern und so was halt. Da konnte man es Harry auch nicht verübeln, dass er einmal in seinem Leben etwas schlechter auf den Weasley zu sprechen war. Vor allem wenn – ein kurzer wehleidiger Blick in Richtung Draco – er es Harry noch schwerer machte, Draco für sich zu gewinnen, als es ohnehin schon war. Wieso musste Draco sich aber auch so anstellen. Seufzend rieb Harry sich über die Augen. /Na ja... dann mal wieder auf in den Kampf/

Der Unterricht begann und die Schüler kümmerten sich um ein paar Eisfeuerfüchse, die nach Hagrids Meinung natürlich alle außerordentlich liebenswürdige Tierchen waren. Einige Schüler sahen das zwar anders, aber stören tat das eigentlich niemanden. Vor allem nicht Harry und Draco, die interessierte das kaum. Beide waren während des ganzen Unterrichts mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Draco versuchte verzweifelt, sich so fern wie möglich von Harry zu halten und Harry seinerseits versuchte, dem Blonden immer wieder näher zu kommen. Was zu seinem Leidwesen immer wieder von Hermine unterbunden wurde, die den Schwarzhaarigen darauf aufmerksam machte, dass ihr Fuchs entweder dabei war, abzuhauen oder Neville in Brand zu setzen.

Nach dem zwanzigsten misslungenen Versuch gab es der Schwarzhaarige schließlich auf, ließ sich grummelnd in den Schnee plumpsen und betrachtete missmutig den weißblauen Fuchs, der gerade einem kleinen Schneeball hinterher jagte. Irgendwie kam Harry dieses Bild so bekannt vor, wenn man es genau betrachtete, war es bei ihm genauso, nur das sein ‚Schneeball' ihm bis jetzt immer entwischt war. „Da hat es der Kleine schon besser!" murmelte der Gryffindor, legte den Kopf auf seine Knie und betrachtete wieder das kleine Geschöpf, welches sich gerade freudestrahlend auf dem weißen Ball niederließ.

In sicherer Entfernung stand ein blonder Slytherin und betrachtete ebenfalls den kleinen Fuchs aber auch den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, der etwas verlassen im Schnee saß und irgendwie traurig aussah. „Was er wohl hat?" eigentlich war diese Frage nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt gewesen und Draco hatte nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass er sie laut ausgesprochen hatte, doch hatte er es getan und natürlich hatte sie auch jemand gehört. Und eine Antwort darauf ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. „Dray, stell dich doch nicht so blöd. Du weißt genau, was er hat. Er bemüht sich um dich und du zeigst ihm fast schon die kalte Schulter!"

Verwundert drehte Draco sich um, als er die Worte vernahm und erblickte Zabini, der an einem Baum gelehnt zu Harry blickte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist nicht fair von dir, dich hier zu verstecken, Draco. Zu mal du auch Gefühle für ihn hast. Und versuch jetzt ja nicht wieder zu erklären, dass Harry vielleicht nur einen Streich im Sinn hat. Glaub mir, dann würde er sich sicherlich nicht so bemühen, nur um in deiner Nähe zu sein. Also, geh zu ihm... und wenn nur, um eure Hausaufgaben zu erledigen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der ältere Slytherin zu dem blonden Zauberer, stieß sich vom Baum ab und wuschelte dem Blonden durch die Haare. „Na los, geh schon Dray!" lächelnd wand er sich dann zum Gehen und ließ den jungen Malfoy allein zurück.

Dieser blickte Zabini noch für einen kurzen Moment hinterher ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder zu Harry sah. Vielleicht hatte Blaise ja wirklich recht und Draco sollte nicht ganz so ängstlich sein. Es war nicht fair, dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber, dass Draco sich so verhielt. /Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte ich wirklich.../ Seufzend senkte der Blonde den Kopf. Natürlich sollte er... /Na dann.../

Harry saß noch immer mitten im Schnee und ließ den kleinen Fuchs keinen Moment aus den Augen, erst als sich jemand neben ihm ebenfalls in die weiße Winterpracht niederließ, hob er den Blick und sah sich um. Ein wenig perplex, betrachtete er den Slytherin, der nun neben ihm saß und dessen grauen Seelenspiegel auf dem kleinen herumtollenden Geschöpf ruhten. Was machte Draco denn nun hier. Nicht etwas, dass es Harry missfiel, dass sich der junge Malfoy endlich ins eine Nähe geweagt hatte, aber es kam doch ein wenig... überraschend.

Der junge Malfoy spürte den Blick der auf ihm ruhte, und wie so oft am heutigen Tag machte es ihn nervös. So zog er seinen Schal ein wenig fester und vergrub sein Gesicht bis zur Nasenspitze darin. Er wusste, was Harry bewegte und vielleicht sollte er etwas sagen... „Jetzt guck ich nicht so, Potter. Ich sitze wirklich neben dir, freiwillig. Aber nur wegen der Aufgabe, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar!" Es war eine Lüge, das wusste Draco. Er konnte aber doch nicht... nicht so einfach...

Draco spürte, wie sein Magen in den Keller rutschte, als Harry neben ihm nur traurig lächelte und betreten die Augen niederschlug. Hatte er ihn jetzt etwa verletzt? Lag dem Gryffindor doch etwas an Draco, also so wirklich//Oh verdammt, das wird mir sicherlich noch leid tun./

„Vie... vielleicht mag ich dich auch. Ein ganz klein wenig und ich bleibe auch hier... aber nur, wenn du keine blöden Sprüche mehr loslässt, okay?" stotterte der Blonde und vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer im Schal. Das war jetzt wieder total peinlich. Harry würde ihn sicherlich auslachen...

Der Gryffindor hingegen dachte nicht im Traum daran, den Malfoy auszulachen. Stattdessen lächelte er ihn überglücklich an und wäre ihm am Liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Doch besann er sich im Letzten Moment eines besseren, war vermutlich auch gesünder.

So saßen die beiden dicht nebeneinander, genossen schweigend die Nähe des anderen, während ihr kleiner Fuchs gerade einen Schneebau buddelte.

Die Stunde verstrich ohne dass die beiden es wirklich mitbekamen. So merkten sie auch nicht, wie die meisten Füchse schon wieder in ihrem Gehege waren und sich ihre Mitschüler daran machten, in das Schloss zu kommen. Na ja, nicht alle... einige waren gerade dabei, sich an die beiden ‚nicht-ganz-Turteltauben' heranzuschleichen, was die beiden wiederum viel zu spät bemerkten.

„Ah!" Ein erschrockener löste sich aus der Kehle des Blonden als ihn etwas eisiges im Nacken traf und langsam an seiner Haut hinunter lief. Sofort sprang er auf und versuchte den Schnee aus seinen Haaren und Kleidern zu bekommen, bevor er noch mehr schmolz. Doch ehe ihm das auch nur ansatzweise gelang, traf ihn auch schon ein erneuter Schneeball mitten im Gesicht.

Ebenfalls erschrockenen schaute Harry auf, als er den jungen Malfoy schreien hörte. Alarmiert sah er sich um und erblickte Ron, der sich gerade diebisch freute und schon den nächsten Schneeball parat hatte und warf. Wieder traf der Rothaarige seinen Engel, welcher sich nun prustend den Schnee aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Nun ebenfalls auf den Beinen schnappte Harry sich ein wenig Schnee um sich an dieser fiesen Schneeattacke zu beteiligen, jedoch anders, als Ron, der Harry entgegen grinste vermutete.

Erleichtert darüber, dass er wenigstens teilweise den Schnee wieder losgeworden war, suchte Draco nach dem Übeltäter und fand ihn in Form von Ron Weasley etwas entfernt. Anscheinend hatte dieses idiotische Wiesel mal wieder seine sadistische Ader entdeckt und wollte den Malfoy quälen, denn er hielt bereits den nächsten Schneeball in der Hand, bereit ihn zu werfen. Bevor er ihn jedoch abfeuern konnte, traf ihn nun ein Schneeball am Ohr, was dazu führte, dass Ron seinen fallen ließ.

Beide, Draco als auch Ron, sahen sich verwundert um und erblickten Harry, der einen neuen Schneeball in der Hand hielt und ihn mit angriffslustigem Glitzern in den Augen hochwarf und wieder fing.

„A.. aber Harry. Wieso bewirfst du mich? Hilf mir lieber Malfoy einzuseifen!" jammerte Ron, nicht so ganz verstehend, wieso sein schwarzhaariger Kumpel dem ollen Frettchen half. Dieser hingegen schüttelte den Kopf und schritt auf Draco zu, stellte sich neben den Blonden, welcher ebenfalls verwirrt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen blickte. Was sollte das? Wieso half Harry ihm und nicht diesem Weasley? Bedeutete er Harry etwa doch mehr, als er selbst angenommen hatte? War es dem Schwarzhaarigen wirklich ernst? Immerhin stellte dieser sich gerade gegen seinen besten Freund. Zwar nur in einer Schneeballschlacht, aber immerhin...

Irgendwie fand Draco das total süß von dem Schwarzhaarigen und er lächelte verlegen, wollte etwas sagen, doch kam leider nur ein erneuter Schrei aus seinem Mund. Erschrocken machte er einen Satz nach vorne, stieß dabei gegen Harry welcher den jungen Malfoy sofort in die Arme schloß und den Staatsfeind Nummer eins bitterböse anblickte, welcher sich als breit grinsender Blaise Zabini herausstellte.

Blaise, der mit seinem Werk vollauf zufrieden war – immerhin hatte er Draco in Harrys Arme getrieben – wollte sich gerade mit neuer Munition eindecken, als er nun seinerseits mit Schnee bombardiert wurde. Er hatte keine Chance zu entkommen, so dass er letzten Endes glatt als Schneemann durchgegangen wäre... aber nur fast. Dennoch schien dieses Bild jemand ganz besonders zu amüsieren und wenn man dem Lachen, das die Luft erfüllte, folgte, traf man auf niemand geringeres als Seamus Finigan, der ebenfalls mit sich und der Welt zufrieden war. Hinter ihm stand Dean Thomas, der schon einmal vorsichtshalber in Deckung ging, da er die Rache des Blaise Zabini fürchtete. Die auch prompt in Form eines Schneeballs folgte.

So kam, was kommen musste. „Schneeballschlacht!" schrie Seamus und jeder der Anwesenden raffte soviel Schnee wie möglich zusammen und feuerte was das Zeug hielt. Sogar Hermine, die zuerst dagegen war, entschied sich um, als der zweite Schneeball sie im Nacken traf. Mit einem mordlüsternen Funkeln in den Augen, drehte sie sich und teilte nun ihrerseits aus, dabei vollkommen außer Acht lassend, wen sie traf.

Draco, der wegen des Schnees unter seinem Hemd noch immer erbärmlich zitterte, war eigentlich der einzige, der sich zurückhielt. Ihm war viel zu kalt und es war einfach zu schön, sich an Harry zu kuscheln, als irgendwelche eisigen Bälle durch die Luft zu werfen. So genoss er recht friedlich lächelnd das Vorhandensein seiner lebenden Schutzmauer... na ja, zumindest bis Harry zum x-ten Mal von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig beworfen wurde und der Schwarzhaarige dabei gekonnt versuchte, den Slytherin so gut wie möglich zu schützen. Dann war es zuviel. Grummelnd öffnete Draco die Augen, löste sich von Harry und fertigte sich in aller Ruhe fünf schöne, gleich große Schneebälle. Dann sah er sich nach seinem ersten Opfer um.

Und fand es letzten Endes in Blaise, der gerade Seamus in die Ecke getrieben hatte und lauthals verkündete, welche Strafe den Gryffindor erwartete. Doch dann blieben ihm die Worte förmlich im Hals stecken, als ihn ein Schneeball mitten im Gesicht traf und er die Hälfte davon erst einmal verschluckte. Was war das? Welcher Idiot hatte denn da geworfen? Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen, als der nächste Ball an ihm vorbei rauschte und Seamus traf. Danach war Dean dran, dann Ron sowie Hermine. Sofort suchte jedes nach demjenigen, der sie gerade abwarf und waren äußerst überrascht, als sie Draco Lucius Malfoy als den ‚Bösewicht' identifizierten.

Alle waren verwundert darüber, dass Draco sich an einer solchen Kinderei beteiligte, und somit für einen Augenblick unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrten statt dessen zu dem blonden Zauberer, der mit verschränkten Armen neben Harrry stand und bitterböse in die Runde blickte. Wie konnten sie es aber auch wagen, seinen Harry einfach so abzuwerfen. Dabei hatte er gerade mal endlich wieder warm gehabt. Das bedeutete Rache oder in diesem Fall eben Schneekrieg.

Harry, welcher der Verteidigung wegen ebenfalls ein wenig überrascht war, konnte ein Lächeln mal wieder nicht verbergen und lehnte sich ein wenig gegen Draco, pustete dem Blonden etwas Schnee aus dem Nacken, der allmählich in Form kleiner Sterne wieder den Weg auf die Erde fand. „Guter Wurf, Dray!" flüsterte er und zog den Slytherin dann mit sich hinter einen Baum, als schon eine neue Ladung Schnee in ihre Richtung flog.

So verstrich die Zeit, ohne dass sie es bemerkten und erst als die Sonne sich langsam hinter dem verbotenen Wald zur Ruhe bettete, verstummten auch die letzten erschrockenen Schreie, wenn wieder Schnee unter die Kleidung rutschte, sowie jegliches ‚Kampfgebrüll'.

Harry und Draco sanken erschöpft in den Schnee. Ihre Kleidung war vollkommen durchnässt, ihre Haare froren langsam zusammen und ihre Wangen glühten trotz der Kälte, aber sie waren zufrieden. Sie hatten zwar einige einstecken müssen, jedoch hatten sie auch ausgeteilt, so dass ihre Freunde beziehungsweise Mitschüler nicht besser aussahen. Einer durchnässter und erschöpfter als der andere. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich jetzt aufmachten, um wieder in das Schloss und die wärmenden Gemeinschaftsräume zu gelangen. Hermine, Dean und Ron waren schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen und auch Blaise und Seamus waren drauf und dran ebenfalls zu verschwinden. Seamus hatte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu den anderen beiden umgedreht, um etwas zu sagen, jedoch wurde er von Blaise einfach weggezogen. Dieser winkte nur und eilte mit seinem Liebsten von dannen, ein „Viel Spaß noch, ihre Süßen!" rufend.

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie ein einziger Schüler nur so nervig sein konnte? Wenn er doch nur einmal, ein einziges Mal seinen Mund hielt, dann würde es so viel einfacher sein. Aber nein... was Harry jetzt wohl von ihm dachte?

„Er meint es nur gut, Draco. Also sei ihm nicht böse und ärger dich nicht so viel, mein Kleiner!" flüsterte Harry, als hätte er die Gedanken des Blonden gelesen, was diesen kurz zusammenzucken ließ. Er fühlte sich ertappt und senkte betreten den Blick, konnte so nicht sehen, wie Harry ihn anlächelte und sich dann erhob. Erst als sich eine Hand in sein Blickfeld schob, schreckte er wieder auf. „Na los, komm schon. Gehen wir rein!" erklärte der Gryffindor lächelnd und Draco konnte diesem Lächeln nicht widerstehen. Er ergriff Harrys Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Doch kaum, dass er stand, drohte er auch schon wieder umzukippen, was der Gryffindor sowohl auch Draco mit Schrecken bemerkten. Und es war Harry zu verdanken, dass der Blonde nicht wieder im Schnee landete. Dieser hatte einen Arm um die Hüfte den Malfoy geschlungen und hielt ihn so auf den Beinen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige besorgt, Draco nickte etwas abwesend. Er verstand nicht, was jetzt schon wieder los war. Ihm war plötzlich wieder so schwindlig.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Harry machte sich wirklich Sorgen um den jungen Malfoy, denn wieder einmal sah Draco nicht allzu gesund aus und das gefiel dem Gryffindor gar nicht. /Ich bring ihn besser rein/ „Na komm, Dray. Ich bring dich besser zu Madame Pomfrey!" Mit diesen Worten dirigierte er den Slytherin in Richtung Schloß, welcher sich auf zittrigen Beinen führen ließ. Jetzt erst machte sich die Kälte in seinen Gliedern mit ihrer vollen Stärke bemerkbar und auch seine Kräfte ließen langsam nach. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, mit Harry Schritt zu halten und an den Treppen vor der großen Halle war er am Ende. Kraftlos ließ er sich gegen Harry sinken und seufzte leise. Sein Atem ging flach und er brauchte einen Moment Ruhe, vor allem, wenn er sich diese Treppen ansah, die er gleich emporsteigen musste. Da wurde ihm jetzt schon mulmig. Aber er würde das sicher packen, nur einen kurzen Augenblick noch. Nur noch...

„Dray? Drac? Draco? Hey Draco, alles okay?" Panik lag er der Stimme des Gryffindors als er das Zusammensacken des kleineren Körpers registrierte. Gerade noch konnte er verhindern, das Draco unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug, legte ihn dann vorsichtig hin und tätschelte seine Wangen, versuchte ihn wieder wach zu kriegen. „Na los... komm schon, Dray. Wach auf! Draco!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harrys Bemühungen Wirkung zeigten und die Lider des blonden Zauberers flackerten, sich schließlich öffneten und die Sicht auf die grauen Seelenspiegel des Blonden freiließ. Sofort atmete Harry erleichtert auf, als Draco das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, er hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Umso besser fühlte er sich jetzt, während er dem Blonden half sich hinzusetzen, auch wenn seine Sorge noch nicht vollkommen verstreut war.

„Dray, Merlin sei Dank. Geht es dir gut? Du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt... aber wieso sagst du denn nicht, dass dir nicht gut ist. Wir hätten doch auch schon früher gehen können. Liegt das noch am Gift? Wenn ja, wieso bist du denn nicht auf der Krankenstation? Madame Pomfrey kann dich doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Was hat sie denn gesagt, als du entlassen wurdest?" Fragen über Fragen. Draco brauchte einige Zeit um den Wortschwall des Schwarzhaarigen auseinander zu pflücken und benötigte wieder einige Augenblicke um zu antworten. „Sie meinte nur, dass ich die nächsten Tage vorbei kommen müsste und einen Trank einnehmen!" antwortete der junge Malfoy, seine Stimme klang dabei etwas schwach und heißer. Ihm war immer noch nicht gut, aber Harrys Nähe ließ ihn sich etwas besser fühlen. Seine Fragen hingegen nicht. „Und warst du heute schon dort?"

Wieder ein Moment Stille, dann ein leises, entschuldigendes „Nein!". Empört schnappte Harry nach Luft. „Draco... wie... deine Gesundheit. Also wirklich, du musst schon ein bisschen besser auf dich achten. Ich will mir doch auch nicht immer sorgen um dich machen müssen, bei Godric Gryffindor. Also, jetzt gehen wir zur Pomfrey und dann legst du dich hin, verstanden?" Ein schwaches, betretenes Nicken, dann rappelte Draco sich wieder auf. Oder er versuchte es zumindest, was ihm aber eher schlecht als recht gelang.

Harry, der sich das einige Minuten lang mit angesehen hatte, verdrehte genervt die Augen und machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu. „Na komm, ich trag dich!" Eben dieser hob erschrocken seinen Blick. Er wollte doch nicht schon wieder ein solcher Schwächling vor Harry sein. Also wehrte er sich entschieden, rutschte etwas von dem Gryffindor weg und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Oh nein, Potter. Nein, neinneinnein... wag dich, wag dich ja nicht. Potter, nein. Potter nicht... Bitte, Harry!" flehte er, doch Harry zeigte keine Erbarmen und schon befand sich der junge Slytherin wieder auf den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser schlug auch sofort den Weg in Richtung Krankenflügel ein, während Draco sich mal wieder total blöd vorkam. Wieso musste ihm so etwas auch immer in Harrys Gegenwart passieren? Und Harry behauptete ihn zu mögen, wie bitte schön sollte das denn gehen, wenn man solch ein Schwächling war. /Oh Mann, wieso passiert das immer mir/

Schweigend durchquerten sie die Gänge, bis Harry letztlich vor der Tür zur Krankenstation zum Stehen kam. Gerade wollte er anklopfen, als die Tür auch schon aufgerissen wurde und eine überaus genervt aussehende Madame Pomfrey erschien. „Noch ein Grippefall?" fragte sie, was Harry jedoch sofort verneinte. Einen verwirrten Blick konnte er nicht verbergen, während die Medihexe sich die Neuankömmlinge ansah. „Was wollen Sie dann hier?" fragte sie etwas unwirsch, da sie von ihrer Arbeit abgehalten wurde. Harry, der versuchte, sich seine Verblüffung nicht anmerken zu lassen, meinte nur: „Draco hier, brauch seine Medizin und..." „Ah ja... Mister Malfoy!" unterbrach die Medihexe den Gryffindor, verschwand für einen Moment, nur um kurz darauf mit einer kleinen Flasche wieder zu erscheinen, welche sie Draco in die Hand drückte. „Hier, nehmen sie den ein und jetzt, hopp hopp, gehen sie. Ich habe alle Hände voll zu tun und wenn Sie nicht auch krank werden wollen, sollten Sie gehen. Ein gewisser Schüler hat einen Zaubertrank falsch gebraut und nun liegt halb Hogwarts hier. Also, husch!" Und schon war die Tür zu und Harry und Draco waren wieder allein.

Wieder herrschte einen Moment Ruhe, ehe Harry sich umdrehte und wieder den Rückweg einschlug. „NA dann, Dray. Würde ich mal sagen, wir gehen zu dir, aber zuerst..." Erschrocken klammerte Draco sich an Harry, als dieser ihn auf einer kalten Fensterbank absetzte. Doch der Gryffindor lachte nur, löste dann die Hände des Slytherin von seinen Armen und drückte ihm stattdessen das kleine Fläschchen der Medihexe in die Hand, welches auf dem Boden gelandet war. „Schön trinken, Kleiner. Dann gehen wir auch und du kannst dich hinlegen!"

Missmutig betrachtete Draco die Flasche in seinen Händen. Das Zeug schmeckte nicht, aber wenn Harry ihn so nett ansah... /Verdammt/ Murrend zog er den Korken, hielt die Flaschenöffnung an seine Lippen und trank so schnell es ging aus. Als auch der letzte Tropfen verschwunden war, schüttelte Draco sich erst einmal kräftig und verzog das Gesicht. „Igitt!" Das Zeug war wirklich widerwärtig. Wenn Draco das Gift in seinem Körper wäre, würde er sich bei diesem Geschmack auch verziehen. Das war ja eklig. Hoffentlich roch dieses Zeug nicht so, wie es schmeckte, sonst würde Harry sicherlich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Sekunden Reißaus vor ihm nehmen.

Dieser hingegen lachte nur leise, schnappte sich dann wieder seinen braven Engel um mit ihm weiter zu gehen. „So, jetzt geht's wohl ab ins Bett, oder?" Ein schwaches Nicken war alles, was ihm antwortete. Der Slytherin war einfach nur noch müde und er fühlte sich viel zu wohl in Harrys Gegenwart, als das er hätte Widersprechen wollen.

Seufzend schloss Draco die Augen und ließ sich erschöpft gegen Harry sinken. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen den Gryffindor,... wieso sollte er auch? Es war ja fast schon Gewohnheit, dass dieser ihn durch die Gegend trug und es gefiel ihm ja auch. Solange es Harry auch nicht störte, oder zuviel wurde, war es doch auch okay. Mit diesem Gedanken machte sich Draco noch ein wenig kleiner und kuschelte sich an Harry. Da war es wenigstens etwas wärmer und er konnte so schön dem Herzschlag des Schwarzhaarigen lauschen. So ließ er sich tragen und achtete nicht mehr darauf, was um ihn herum geschah.

Harry quittierte das Entspannen des Kleineren mit einem Lächeln und schritt unbeirrt die Flure entlang, darauf achtend, dass seiner kostbaren Fracht nichts zustieß. Immerhin hatte er noch einiges mit Draco vor. Und da er den junge Malfoy die letzten Tage des öfteren getragen hatte, war diese süße Last auch kein wirkliches Problem. Draco war nun wirklich nicht schwer und so musste der Blonde sich auch keine Gedanken machen. Es störte Harry wirklich nicht. Aber... Harry lächelte ein wenig breiter als ihm eine Idee kam. Nur weil es ihm nichts ausmachte, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er nicht dennoch eine Art... Wiedergutmachung verlangen konnte.

„Hey Kleiner, schläfst du schon? Ich hoffe nicht, denn ich hätte noch was mit dir zu bereden. Jetzt trag ich dich nämlich schon wieder rum, denkst du nicht, dass du mir langsam doch etwas schuldest? Wie wäre es, wenn ich eine Belohnung kriege? Ich finde, das wäre angebracht, oder!" erklärte Harry und lächelte verschmitzt. Er war gespannt ob Draco wusste, in was er sich da gerade hineinritt, wenn er zustimmte.

Der Blonde nickte nur geistesabwesend, registrierte die Worte des Gryffindor nur am Rande. Von ihm aus konnte Harry alles haben, so lange er nur bei ihm blieb. Mit diesem Gedanken ließ Draco sich vollkommen fallen und döste weg, ließ Harry tun und machen, was er wollte. Der Schwarzhaarige würde schon wissen, was und wohin er wollte.

Erst einige Zeit später wurde Draco wieder wach, als er etwas weiches in seinem Rücken spüren konnte. Langsam öffnete er ein Augen, dann das andere und sah sich um. Er brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, dass er in seinem Zimmer war und eigentlich konnte ihm das ja auch recht sein. Er war hier mit Harry, gemeinsam in seinem Zimmer, in den Slytherinkerker, vollkommen ungestört und... /Moment. Wir kommen wir hier rein. Wir haben niemanden getroffen und ich hab nichts gesagt. Wie... aber wie... er kennt es/ Vollkommen perplex blickte der blonde Zauberer zu seinem Gegenüber

„Aber woher... woher kennst...du... du kennst das Slytherin-Passwort? Aber... woher... wie..." stotterte Draco während Harry lächelte. Draco war so süß, wenn er so verwirrt war.

„Ich kenn' es schon etwas länger! Aber... " antwortete er, überging dabei jedoch einen erneuten fragenden Blick seitens des Blonden. „... bevor du mich hier jetzt weiter ausquetschst, denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, dass du mir meine Belohnung gibst. Also Dray..."

Eben dieser war wieder einmal vollkommen verwirrt. Belohnung? Welche Belohnung? Nur langsam kamen ihm Harrys Worte vom Gang wieder in den Sinn und mit ihnen seine eigenen Zustimmung. Er hatte Harry versprochen, ihm etwas zu geben... /nur was/

„Ich wüsste da schon etwas!" flüsterte Harry und kam Draco ein wenig näher, welcher erst jetzt bemerkte, dass er die letzte Frage laut ausgesprochen hatte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend betrachtete er den jungen Gryffindor, nicht wissend, was er diesem bieten konnte, was Harry begehrte.

Und auch wenn Draco sich etwas bestimmtes wünschte, wusste er dennoch gleichzeitig, wie irrsinnig dieser Wunsch doch war. Harry würde wohl kaum das gleiche wollen, wie Draco. Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige behauptete, dass er den Slytherin niedlich fand... dass hieß ja noch lange nicht... oder?

Harry hingegen wusste genau, was er wollte, beugte sich nun langsam vor. „Ich wüsste da schon etwas, was ich von dir will, Draco!" hauchte er und überbrückte dann die letzte Distanz zwischen ihren Körpern. „Dich!" Damit verschloss er Dracos Lippen mit seinen eigenen, erstickte somit jeden weiteren Widerspruchsversuch sofort im Keim. Sie hatten sowieso schon viel zu lange hiermit gewartet, da hatte Harry nun wirklich keine Lust auf einen stundenlange Diskussion. Diese Art zu diskutieren war doch sowieso viel... prickelnder.

Im ersten Moment viel zu überrascht von Harrys Aktion, registrierte Draco erst jetzt die samtenen Lippen auf seinen eigenen, den leichten Druck, den sie ausübten und die warmen Hände, die seinen Kopf umfassten und festhielten. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er von Harry geküsst wurde. GEKÜSST?

Panik stieg in Draco auf, gleichzeitig jedoch auch das Verlangen nach mehr. Der junge Malfoy war zwiegespalten und wusste nicht wirklich, was er nun machen sollte. Es gefiel ihm, was Harry mit ihm machte, doch was, wenn es der Schwarzhaarige nicht so ernst meinte, wie Draco es gerne hätte. Das würde er nicht aushalten.

Aber was, wenn Harry es genauso sehr wollte wie Draco, der Blonde ihn aber von sich stieß. Würde er Harry dann nicht vertreiben, vielleicht sogar für immer. Also, was sollte er tun? Harry festhalten oder wegstoßen.

Nicht wirklich wissend, was er nun machen sollte, ließ der Blonde seinen Körper entscheiden. So versuchte er den Größeren etwas von sich zu schieben. Jedoch wurden diese Versuche immer halbherziger, umso länger der Kuss andauerte, bis sich letzten Endes die Finger des Malfoys im Umhang des Gryffindor festkrallten und ihn näher zogen. So viel dann mal zum starken Willen des Fleisches... Seufzend gab Draco auf und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, sich dem Kuss und somit dem Gryffindor vollkommen hingebend. Reden und sich hierüber Gedanken machen konnte er sich auch später.

Harry, der Dracos Überlegungen zwar nicht genau kannte, aber erahnen konnte, versuchte so langsam und vorsichtig wie möglich vorzugehen. Er wollte seinen Kleinen nun wirklich nicht erschrecken, also würde er sich jetzt auch noch nicht zu weit vorwagen. Erst einmal würde er Draco zeigen, dass er ihm sehr viel bedeutete und dann würde er ja sehen, wie Draco sich verhielt und wie weit er wirklich gehen konnte.

So entließ er schließlich die Lippen des Jüngeren wieder und zog sich ein wenig zurück, betrachtete den blonden Jungen unter sich, sah die schönen, fein geschwungenen Lippen, die weiße Haut, die kleine Nase, die schönen Augen, die im Moment hinter den Lidern verborgen lagen, die blonden Haare, die vereinzelt in das wunderschöne Gesicht fielen. Draco war wirklich hübsch und umso länger Harry ihn betrachtete, umso stärker wurde der Wunsch, dass Draco ihm vertraute, immer bei ihm blieb. Und das sagte Harry schließlich auch...

„Alles was ich will, bist du Draco!" flüsterte Harry und küsste die Wange des Slytherin, fuhr mit seinen Händen ein wenig nach unten und öffnete die Schnallen von Dracos Umhang. Gerade wollte er sich den anderen Kleidern widmen, als ihn die leise Stimme des blonden Zauberers inne halten ließ. Graue Augen blickten unsicher zu ihm auf, während Draco sprach.

„Spiel nicht mit mir!" Es klang nicht wirklich wie ein Befehl, ehe wie eine Bitte, nein schon fast ein Flehen und Harry war natürlich gewillt dem Folge zu leisten. Immerhin hatte er nicht vorgehabt, den Jüngeren nur zu benutzen oder zu ärgern. Er wollte den Blonden ganz für sich und das meinte er ernst.

„Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Ich werde nicht mit dir spielen, versprochen. Dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig, Dray!" flüsterte Harry und sein Lächeln war so ehrlich es nur sein konnte. „Und jetzt, da das geklärt wäre... raus aus den Klamotten, Engel. Sonst holst du dir den Tod!" Und schon war Harry dabei, Draco aus seinen Kleidern zu schälen. Als erstes flog der dicke Schal vom Bett, dicht gefolgt von Drays sowie Harrys Umhang. Dann wanderte der Gryffindor ein wenig nach unten, entfernte die Schuhe und Socken von der kalten Haut seines Engels und warf auch diese unachtsam hinter sich. Alles was jetzt zählte, war, dass sein Engel wieder ein wenig warm bekam. Und dafür würde er jetzt sorgen.

Langsam machte Harry sich wieder daran, nach oben zu wandern, krabbelte auf allen Vieren wieder hoch und blickte dabei lasziv zu seinem blonden Engel. Dieser erschauerte unter diesem intensiven Blick und den leichten Berührungen, die Harry ihm immer wieder zukommen ließ. Aber vor allem dieser Blick war atemberaubend.

Und in eben diesem Moment erinnerte Harry Draco an eine riesige Katze. An eine Raubkatze mit leuchtend grünen Augen. /Fast wie ein Panther der seiner Beute... / „Der Panther!" keuchte Draco und sah Harry erschrocken in die Augen. Jetzt ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Du.. du warst gestern hier und hast mich..." der Blonde stoppte abrupt und senkte den Kopf während seine Wangen glühten. Harry hatte ihn gestern fast vernascht und jetzt lag er hier, mit ihm auf dem Bett, und sie waren kurz davor, da weiter zu machen, wo sie gestern aufgehört hatten. Aber wollte er das überhaupt, vertraute er Harry schon soweit. Konnte er ihm so sehr vertrauen... Nein... vermutlich nicht, oder doch? Doch... er vertraute Harry, vertraute ihm blindlings... sicherlich... wahrscheinlich? Er war vollkommen verwirrt und das sah man ihm auch an.

„Ich... ich... ich kann das... bitte... Harry ich..." „Pscht, hey ganz ruhig, Dray!" unterbrach Harry ihn und verschloss die zitternden Lippen mit einem Finger. Unentwegt blickte er in die silber-grauen Augen, streichelte beruhigend über die Wangen des Blonden und lächelte. „Ja, ich war gestern hier. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur mein Geschenk bringen, denn leider... oder wohl eher zu meinem Glück, hab ich dich gezogen, mein Engel. Und deshalb wollte ich dir gestern mein Geschenk übergeben, natürlich ohne das du erfährst, von wem es kommt. Einfach rein und wieder raus, ganz einfach. Aber dann, hast du mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Du warst hier, in deinem Zimmer und du sahst so verdammt sexy aus. Die Abendsonne, die deinen Körper in dieses rötliche Licht tauchte, deine wunderschönen Augen, die trotz deiner Erschöpfung noch so unglaublich stark leuchteten. Deine gesamte Erscheinung war atemberaubend und als du dich dann an deinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hast und deinen Nacken so unfreiwillig Preis gabst, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr widerstehen. Zu lange und zu oft habe ich dieser Versuchung in Form dieses blonden Engels widerstehen müssen, dieses Mal hatte mein Wille versagt." gestand Harry und küsste Dracos Schläfe.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich verwirrt haben sollte oder dir sogar Angst eingejagt habe, Dray. Das wollte ich nicht, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr!" hauchte der Schwarzhaarige, wanderte mit seinen Lippen ein wenig nach unten, liebkoste die Haut am Hals.

„Bleibst du bei mir?" Sofort verschwanden die Lippen wieder und grüne Augen schauten verwundert in silber-graue. Hatte er sich jetzt verhört, oder hatte Draco ihn das gerade wirklich gefragt?

Dieser blickte verlegen zur Seite und knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe. Hätte er das vielleicht nicht fragen sollen? Vielleicht ging ihm das ja zu schnell und Harry fand Draco jetzt nicht mehr so süß! Vielleicht hatte Draco auch nur was falsch verstanden und Harry hatte ihm was anderes sagen wollen? Es musste ja so sein, sonst hätte der Schwarzhaarige doch schon längst geantwortet, nicht//Verdammt, ich Idiot, ich.../ Weiter kam Draco in seiner gedanklichen Schimpftirade nicht, als weiche Lippen wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden beanspruchten.

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Harry, als er sich wieder von Draco löste. Unsicher nickte der Blonde. War das denn wirklich okay? Für Harry anscheinend schon, denn dieser lächelte nun überglücklich und umarmte Draco stürmisch. „Natürlich bleibe ich, du kleiner Dummkopf. Solange du willst!"

Dracos Herz hüpfte wie wild in seiner Brust, als er Harrys Worte vernahm. Wie lange hatte er sich das gewünscht und jetzt... passierte es, einfach so. Das war ja fast zu schön um wahr zu sein, aber er konnte und wollte nicht mehr an Harrys Worten zweifeln. Es stand zuviel auf dem Spiel, als dass er sich Feigheit leisten könnte. Er wollte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht verlieren und eigentlich hatte Draco auch keinen Grund, seinen Worten keinen Glauben zu schenken. Er genoss die Gegenwart des Gryffindor, genoss dessen Küssen und Streicheleinheiten. Er mochte es, wenn Harry ihn umsorgte, sich um ihn kümmerte. Er liebte alles an diesem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer und er wollte ihn nie wieder missen. Also war es wirklich an der Zeit, ein gewisses Risiko einzugehen. Und das tat Draco nun auch...

Erstaunt weiteten sich Harrys Augen als der blonde Slytherin seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors legte und diesen nun verlangend küsste. Da ging wohl jemand in die Vollen. Sollte Harry eigentlich Recht sein und das war es ihm auch. So konnte er sich auf andere Regionen konzentrieren und schickte nun wieder seine Hände auf Wanderschaft, strich über die schmale Brust, die unter nassem Stoff verborgen lag.

Der musste eindeutig weg. Und schon machte er sich daran, Draco von seinem Hemd zu befreien. Als auch dieses Hindernis überwunden war und Haut auf Haut traf, seufzten beide auf. Harry löste sich wieder von Dracos Mund, wanderte wieder zum Hals den Blonden, während dieser seine Hände in Harrys Nacken legte, den Schwarzhaarigen näher zog und dessen Hände auf seiner Haut genoss. Das war schön, fast wie in einem Traum. /Lass das nur niemals enden, Harry! Und wenn es ein Traum sein sollte, lass mich nie wieder aufwachen/

Der Schwarzhaarige war an Dracos Hals angelangt, biss sanft in die weiche Haut nur um dann entschuldigend darüber zu lecken. Er konnte einfach nicht genug von diesem blonden Jungen bekommen, dass hatte er schon gestern feststellen müssen. Und heute war es nicht anders. Doch wie weit konnte er gehen? Zu was war Draco schon bereit? Er musste es wissen... „Du hast mir gestern schon fast den Verstand geraubt, dass ich mich kaum beherrschen konnte. Und jetzt sind wir wieder in einer solchen Situation Draco. Also, was willst du tun?"

Stille.

„Dray?" Verwirrt sah Harry auf und lächelte gleich darauf sanft. Da war jemand wohl wirklich sehr erschöpft gewesen. Na ja, dann würden sie das wohl verschieben müssen, auch wenn unbefriedigte Teenager-Lust wirklich furchtbar war. Aber, wenn er seinen Draco so betrachtete, das friedliche Gesicht, der leicht geöffnete Mund... sollte der Kleine sich erst einmal wieder ganz erholen. Dann konnte sie ja da weiter machen, wo sie heute aufgehört hatten.

Langsam, darauf bedacht, seinen Engel nicht zu wecken, zog er den Slytherin fertig aus, bis auf die Boxershort, entledigte sich dann auch seiner Kleider, nur um sich dann neben Draco ins Bett zu legen und die Decke über sie zu ziehen. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich an den Kleineren, vergrub sein Gesicht in den noch immer etwas feuchten, blonden Haaren und löschte dann das Licht.

Jetzt wo Dray endlich ihm gehörte, würde er sicher gut schlafen können. Glücklich schloss Harry die Augen und zog Draco noch etwas näher, der sich im Schlaf ebenfalls an den Schwarzhaarigen schmiegte. Endlich hatten sie beide, was sie sich seit langem wünschten.

So, jetzt gibt es nur noch ein Kapitel, dann war's das! Mal schauen, wie es wird!

Also, bis denne

Kael


	9. Weihnachten, der schönste Tag im Jahr

So und hier kommt das letzte Kapitel. Tippfrisch von meinem Laptop, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Hiermit ist dieses Story offiziell zu ende! Bin zwar nicht gaaanz so zufrieden damit, aber es ist meine erste abgeschlossenen Harry Potter Fanfiction ! Das ist dann schon etwas besonderes!

So, noch zu den Reviews:

geli-chan: Na ja, vielleicht nicht Händchenhalten... aber so ähnlich #grins#. Lass dich überraschen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt!

Feilian: So, hier hast du das letzte Kapitel #überreich#... und ja, ich denke es ist noch etwas kitschiger, als das vorherige! Ach... bin gerne gut zu dir #knuddl#!

Iria-chan: So, ich stell es heute noch on, hoffe du kriegst es noch... schick es dir aber auch noch per Mail, vielleicht ist es dann schneller! Hoffe, es lohnt sich für dich! Und viel Spaß, wo auch immer du hinfährst!

Amunet: Na, hier ist das letzte Kapi. Ich hoffe ist es auch so knuff, wie das vorherige!

So, ein ganz dickes DANKE an all die lieben Kommi-Schreiber, denen diese Story so gefallen hat. Jetzt mit diesem Kapitel ist sie zu ende und ich werde mich wieder meinen anderen Geschichten widmen... vermutlich ... aber vielleicht, wenn ich gaaaanz viel Zeit hab... wer weiß?

Jetzt aber mal viel Spaß #knuddl#

Chapter nine

Weihnachten, der schönste Tag im Jahr

Wärme umgab ihn, füllte ihn aus, während er langsam aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Die Sonne kitzelte ihn an seiner Nase und obwohl ihn das normalerweise störte, fühlte er sich heute morgen wohl und geborgen. Woran das wohl lag? Vielleicht an dem wärmenden Körper direkt neben ihm, den starken Armen, die ihn noch immer fest umschlossen hielten. Vermutlich... und es war ein verdammt angenehmes Gefühl und er würde am Liebsten... /Moment... wer liegt da neben mir! Ich schlafe doch allein, aber wer.../

Erschrocken riss Draco die Augen auf und saß senkrecht im Bett, während er hektisch des fremden Körper neben sich zu identifizieren versuchte.

Schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare, ein hübsches schmales Gesicht und grüne Augen, die sich gerade an das Morgenlicht zu gewöhnen versuchten erwarteten den jungen Slytherin. Harry rieb sich etwas verschlafen über die Augen und richtete sich etwas auf, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sah dann lächelnd zu Draco. „Morgen, Engel. Was machst du denn für eine Hektik, hast du nicht gut geschlafen?"

/Harry, Harry, Harry. In meinem Bett... aber.../ Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er sah und nur langsam kehrten seine Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wieder. Daran, wie Harry ihm mal wieder geholfen hatte, daran wie sie zuerst zur Krankenstation und dann zu den Kerkern gelangt waren und schließlich an die Belohnung, die der Gryffindor von ihm verlangt hatte. Ein leichter Hauch von Rot legte sich auf die weißen Wangen des Malfoy und er blickte auf die Decke, mit welcher seine Hände nervös spielten. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? Etwa das, was Draco sich die ganze Zeit über erhofft, nein erträumt hatte? Würde Harry bei ihm bleiben?

„Hey Dray, was ist denn?" die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ den Blonden wieder aufschauen. Sein Blick wirkte unsicher, während er Harry entgegensah und leise sprach: „Dann war das... das war kein Traum?" Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Harry verstand und lächelte liebevoll. Draco konnte aber auch zu niedlich sein!

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Es war kein Traum, auch wenn du wirklich traumhaft aussiehst, wenn du schläfst!" gestand Harry, streichelte sanft über die Wange des Blonden und zog ihn wieder ein Stück näher, damit Draco wieder unter die Decke rutschen konnte.

Dieser jedoch war immer noch etwas aufgewühlt, zumal er nicht wusste, was ihn jetzt erwartete, was Harry vorhatte und wie ihre Zukunft aussah. Hatten sie denn überhaupt eine? Fragen, Fragen und nichts als Fragen. Und einzig der Gryffindor würde wohl die Antwort auf die meisten davon kennen. Um sie zu erfahren, würde Draco sie wohl oder übel stellen müssen.

Ein kurzer scheuer Blick in das lächelnde Gesicht des Gryffindors und dann noch einmal tief durchgeatmet. „Uu.. und jetzt?" stotterte Draco und verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Unsicherheit. Doch konnte er leider nichts dagegen machen. In Harrys Gegenwart ruhig zu bleiben, war für Draco nun einmal ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. /Hoffentlich stört ihn das nicht.../

Doch den Gryffindor störte es nicht, er fand es einfach nur süß. Wegen ihm könnte der blonde Zauberer immer so sein... natürlich mochte er auch den stolzen, selbstsicheren Malfoy, aber der war nur halb so niedlich wie der, der gerade vor ihm saß und wieder begonnen hatte, mit der Bettdecke zu spielen. /Süß, wie nervös er ist... er scheint sich wirklich Gedanken zu machen... ich könnte ihm ja helfen, aber ich will nichts überstürzen. Erst einmal schauen, was mein Engel will/

Seufzend strich Harry dem Jüngeren eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Was willst du denn, Draco. Sag mir, was du möchtest!"

Der Blonde sah auf, ein wenig verwundert, über die Worte, die der Gryffindor gesprochen hatte und überlegte dann. Was er wollte? Was wollte er denn... na ja, eigentlich wusste er das ja. Aber war das auch, was Harry wollte...

„Ich... ich... na ja, ich wäre gerne... also weißt du... mit dir... wie soll ich sagen... also wir beide... zu...zusammen... also du und..." weiter kam er nicht, da Harry ihm den Mund versiegelte. Sanft pressten sich die Lippen des Gryffindors gegen sein, doch bevor Draco es richtig genießen konnte, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle konnte Draco Harrys Finger spüren. „Pst... ganz langsam Dray. Was willst du? Willst du, dass ich bleibe?" ein sachtes Kopfnicken. „Möchtest du... dass wir befreundet sind?" wieder ein Nicken.

Langsam kam Harry dem Blonden wieder näher. „Möchtest du..." begann er und Draco erschauerte, als er den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr fühlen konnte. „... mit mir zusammen sein?"

Für einen kurzen Moment setzte das Herz des Slytherin aus, ehe es mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit seine Tätigkeit wieder aufnahm. Hatte Harry ihn das nun wirklich gefragt? Wollte er wirklich mit ihm auch... zusammen sein? Also, mehr als nur Freundschaft? Draco konnte es kaum glauben und noch ehe er es selbst registrierte, hatte er wieder zustimmend genickt.

„Na dann... hätte wir das ja schon einmal geklärt!" gähnte Harry, ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und zog den Blonden mit sich. „Wir haben sicherlich noch etwas Zeit zum Kuscheln, oder? Es ist doch immerhin Weihnachten, da müssen wir uns ja eh nicht beeilen um in den Unterricht zu gelangen!" nuschelte er, schloss die Augen und genoss die Nähe seines Engels. So könnte es immer sein... ihm würde es gefallen. /Und Dray anscheinend auch/ dachte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er spürte, wie der Blonde sich noch näher an ihn kuschelte.

Draco barg seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an den jungen Gryffindor, schloss genüsslich seufzend die Augen. Er fühlte sich so wohl in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen, so verdammt wohl. Und auch, wenn er es noch nicht wirklich glauben konnte, was gerade passierte, wusste er, dass er dieses Gefühl nie wieder missen mochte. Auch nicht, wenn er morgen nach Hause fahren sollte. Seine Eltern konnten Weihnachten doch auch ohne ihn feiern. Immerhin hatte er hier sein große Liebe gefunden und sie auch endlich für sich gewonnen, da konnte er doch nicht einfach...

Draco stockte in seinen Gedanken und riss erschrocken die grauen Augen auf. /Heute ist Weihnachten. Harry... das Geschenk... Ich hab es vergessen... ich... ich.../ „Scheiße!" knurrte Draco und setzte sich abrupt wieder hin. Missmutig betrachtete er seine eigenen Geschenke, die am Ende des Bettes aufgestapelt waren.

Harry, der das ganze Schauspiel gelassen beobachtete, spielte mit einer blonden Strähne. Heute würden sie wohl nicht mehr zum ausgiebigen Kuscheln kommen, wenn das so weiter ging. Aber vielleicht konnten sie dieses Problem auch so schnell aus der Welt schaffen, wie das vorherige. Versuchen konnte er es! „Was ist denn, Liebling?" fragte er sanft, auch wenn er schon eine leise Vermutung hatte, worum es gehen könnte.

Draco verfluchte sich selbst, stoppte jedoch als er Harrys Stimme vernahm. Ein wenig unsicher drehte er sich zu dem anderen um, wusste nicht wie Harry reagieren würde. Da waren sie endlich zusammen und Draco leistete sich schon den ersten Fauxpas... wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Er blickte in tiefgrüne Augen, die eine solche Liebe und Zuneigung ausstrahlten das es Draco schier den Atem raubte. Und umso mehr schmerzte es ihn, dass er Harry jetzt sagen musste, dass er kein Geschenk für ihn , es einfach vergessen hatte. Draco konnte nicht länger in die grünen Seelenspiegel blicken, wand seine Augen ab, blickte betreten auf die Bettdecke. Verdammt... wieso hatte ihm das auch passieren müssen? So schwer krank war er auch nicht gewesen... ein gebrochenes Bein, eine lebensbedrohende Vergiftung... das war doch wirklich keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er Harrys Geschenk vergessen hatte. /Ich bin so ein Idiot/ Wie sollte er das nur erklären?

„Ich... ich... habe kein.. ich meine, ich habe es... es tut mir Leid... es war einfach.. sei nicht böse... ich habe dein Geschenk vergessen!" stotterte Draco, flüsterte die letzten Worte, starrte stur auf seine Hände, die sich in die Bettdecke krallten. Das war ja auch so verdammt klasse. Es war ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten, er hätte Harry sowieso etwas besorgen müssen und was tat er? Er vergaß es einfach... na so groß konnte seine Liebe zu Harry ja nicht sein, wenn er sein Geschenk vergaß.

Harry seufzte lächelnd, richtete sich auf, strich die Haare aus Dracos Nacken, küsste die weiche Haut. „Das ist alles?" Draco blickte auf, als er die Worte vernahm. „Aber..." Seine Erwiderung blieb ungehört, da seine Lippen von Harrys verschlossen wurden, ihn sanft und zärtlich küssten. Draco seufzte lautlos, als wieder dieses unglaublich Kribbeln seinen Körper durchzog. Das war alles so schön, viel besser als Fliegen und das hieß bei ihm etwas.

Harry löste den Kuss nach kurzer Zeit, lächelte, als er auf die rosig glänzenden Lippen Dracos blickte, strich dem Jüngeren eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. „Ich habe das schönste Geschenk von allen bekommen. Das schönste Geschenk, das man mir machen konnte. Ich habe etwas bekommen, was ich mir schon seit langem wünschte und nie zu bekommen glaubte. Niemand hätte es mir geben können, außer dir und du hast es mir zum Geschenk gemacht. Ich brauche nichts, denn ich habe alles was ich wollte!" Draco hörte Harry zu, doch verstand nicht so ganz, was der Gryffindor damit sagen wollte. Er hatte ihm überhaupt nichts gegeben und wenn das ein Versuch war, ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen auszureden, half das auch nicht.

Harry bemerkte den fragenden Blicke und lachte leise. „Weißt du nicht, was ich meine?" Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wieder rutschten blonde Strähnen in seine Stirn. Wieder ein leises Lachen, dann zog Harry Draco näher, so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten und blickte tief in die silbergrauen Augen. „Ich habe dich." Erklärte Harry, küsste den Slytherin zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Ich habe deine Liebe," wieder ein Kuss. „dein Herz," ein weiterer Kuss, hauchzart kaum zu spüren „und deine Seele." Ein letzter Kuss, ein wenig länger, aber nicht minder zart und gefühlvoll. „Ich habe dich, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Und das ist alles, was ich wollte und will. Also hast du mir das schönste Geschenk gemacht, das du mir machen konntest. Das mir überhaupt jemand machen konnte!"

Draco schwieg, blickte Harry unentwegt an. Er war sprachlos und überwältigt. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht mit einem solchen Geständnis. Und ohne das er es selbst bemerkte, traten Tränen in seine Augen und liefen seine Wangen hinab. Er wusste nicht, ob er traurig oder fröhlich war... sein Herz drohte zu zerspringen aber in seinem Magen überschlug sich eine Herde Schnatze und schien vor Freude jeden Moment zu platzen. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und auch Harrys liebevolles Lächeln half ihm nicht dabei, zu wissen, was er fühlen sollte. Im Gegenteil, ließ es die Achterbahn noch schneller werden.

Harrys Lächeln schwand, als er die Tränen auf den Wangen seines Liebsten bemerkte. Ohne zu zögern zog er den anderen an sich und strich ihm behutsam über den Rücken. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Ging das dem Blonden jetzt zu schnell... hatte er es doch überstürzt//Verdammt/ knurrte er in Gedanken, während er seinen Engel in die Arme schloss und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Hey Dray, komm schon. Nicht weinen, hab ich was falsches gesagt? Geht es dir zu schnell? Ich... ich wollte dich nicht verängstigen oder so und wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich..." „Du bist so ein Idiot, Potter." schluchzte Draco, unterbrach den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor in seiner Entschuldigung und drückte sich ein wenig von ihm weg um ihn ansehen zu können.

Harry seinerseits war verwirrt. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er ein Idiot war. Was hatte Draco denn jetzt nur wieder? War er sauer... aber wieso schien er dann nicht wütend zu sein?

„Glaubst du, dass du mich damit beruhigen kannst, du Tölpel?" schniefte Draco, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter. „Ich... ich... werde dir trotzdem noch was schenken, egal was du sagst!" flüsterte er und schloss die Augen, genoss das sanfte Streicheln in seinem Nacken.

Harry unterdes lächelte wieder. Draco konnte aber auch ein Sturkopf sein. „Das brauchst du nicht, ich..." „Kein aber, ich schenke dir etwas und damit basta!" „Okay, mein Engel." „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht? Ich mach das wirklich!" „Ja, ich glaube dir!" „Ich schenke dir was, wenn auch nicht heute. Etwas richtiges... hörst du!" „Natürlich!" „Ganz ehrlich!" „Okay!" „Wirklich ich..." „Ist gut, Engel, ich habe verstanden! Und jetzt lass uns noch ein wenig kuscheln!" Damit war das Thema beendet und Harry zog den Slytherin wieder mit sich auf die Matratze, in der Hoffnung nun doch noch etwas Ruhe genießen zu können, ehe sie aufstanden.

Glücklich schmiegte Draco sich wieder an den Schwarzhaarigen und schloß die Augen, als dieser erneut die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden forderte. Sanft strich er durch die blonden Haare, graulte den Jüngeren im Nacken und zog ihn etwas näher, ehe er flüsterte: „Aber wehe, du schläfst wieder ein, Engelchen. Ich kann dir sagen, dass war gestern schon ein wenig gemein!"

Der Slytherin brauchte einen Moment, bis er den Sinn der Worte verstand, doch dann... riss er erschrocken die Augen auf und blickte zu Harry. Sie waren gestern kurz davor, eigentlich schon mittendrin gewesen und er war.. einfach so? Bei Merlin, war das peinlich. Was musste Harry nur von ihm denken... vor allem aber, wie musste Harry sich gefühlt haben. /Oh Mann, ich bin so ein Idiot, ein Schwachkopf.../ „Ich... es... es tut mir leid, wirklich Harry. Ich wollte... ich meine nur... also ich..." stotterte Draco und verfluchte sich mal wieder dafür, dass er in Harrys Gegenwart keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande brachte.

Dieser hingegen lächelte nur weder, zog Draco wieder zu sich und knuddelte ihn erst einmal kräftig durch. „Komm schon, Drac. So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht. Ich hab es ja überstanden, außerdem könnte ich dir sowieso nicht lange böse sein, dafür bist du viel zu niedlich!" „Bin nicht niedlich!" schmollte Draco, eine leichte Röte ließ sich jedoch nicht vermeiden, was Harry wiederum nur wieder lächeln ließ. „Und ob du das bist, mein Kleiner!" kicherte er, Draco schmollte.

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Wusst ich's doch. Du bist niedlich!" Ein siegessicheres Grinsen zierte die Lippen des Gryffindors, als Draco endlich registrierte, was er gesagt hatte. Harry hatte ihn reingelegt und jetzt hatte er selbst zugegeben, niedlich zu sein. /Verdammt/... „Will aber nicht niedlich sein!" schmollte Draco, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was Harry ein leises Lachen entlockte. „Okay!" gab er auf, küsste Dracos Schläfe und richtete dann wieder die Worte an den Blonden. „Willst du lieber ein böser, gemeiner, unnahbarer, fieser Slytherin sein?" Ein heftiges Kopfnicken, wieder ein Lachen. „Na dann... bist du mein böser, gemeiner, unnahbarer, fieser Slytherin in der Öffentlichkeit... für mich aber bist du niedlich, einverstanden?" schlug Harry vor. Draco, der zwar nicht wirklich zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis war, überlegte kurz, stimmte dann jedoch zu. War immerhin besser, als in aller Öffentlichkeit als niedlich abgestempelt zu werden. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy und die waren bekanntlich alles, aber nicht niedlich.

So verging noch einige Zeit in der sich die beiden immer wieder ein wenig neckten – eigentlich wurde nur Draco geneckt, während Harry sich an Dracos Schmollattacken erfreute – bis sie sich letzten Endes doch aus den Federn arbeiten mussten. Frühstück war angesagt und so ungern die beiden sich nun auch voneinander trennten, musste Harry noch in den Gryffindorturm um sich umzuziehen und nach seinen Freunden zu sehen. Widerwillig standen beide auf und während Harry seine Klamotten zusammensuchte, fiel Draco erst jetzt auf, dass sie fast vollkommen unbekleidet zusammen geschlafen hatten. Und wieder einmal legte sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen... sie waren wirklich kurz davor gewesen, und er war eingeschlafen. /Na klasse.../

Harry, der sich gerade sein Hemd zuknöpfte, blickte für einen kurzen Moment auf und erkannte natürlich sofort die roten Wangen seines Freundes und auch blieb ihm nicht verborgen, wie dieser versuchte, in eine andere Richtung zu sehen. Was dem Schwarzhaarigen wiederum ein leises Kichern entlockte, doch dann musste Harry vor einem nahenden Kissen in Deckung gehen. Draco mochte es gar nicht, wenn man sich über ihn lustig machte. Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Das war mal wieder total ungerecht.

Harry, der hinter dem Bett in Deckung gegangen war, wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, als sein Blick auf etwas fiel, dass das Kissen auf den Boden gefegt hatte. Verwundert hob er es auf, betrachtete es, ehe er nach Draco rief. „Dray, kommst du mal?"

Angesprochener sah auf, als er Harrys Stimme vernahm und auch wenn er gerade am Schmollen war, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er war neugierig, was der Gryffindor von ihm wollte. Bei Harry angekommen sah er diesen erwartungsvoll an, doch dieser machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu erklären, statt dessen: „Drehst du dich bitte mal um?"

Ein wenig verwirrt leistete Draco auch dieser Bitte Folge, nicht verstehend, was das alles sollte. Als er jedoch kaltes Metall auf seinem Körper spürte, Harry Hände, die über seinen Nacken streichelten und Draco ein Stück nach unten sah, wusste er es. „Ich wusste doch, dass sie dir steht!" flüsterte Harry, während der Blonde wieder eingehend die Kette bewunderte, die endlich ihren Platz um seinen Hals gefunden hatte. „Jetzt gehörst du eindeutig mir, Dray! Mit diesen Worten küsste er ein letztes Mal seinen kleinen Engel, drehte sich dann um und schritt zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns dann oben!" Ein letztes Lächeln und dann war Harry verschwunden, Draco stand allein in seinem Zimmer, hielt noch immer den Anhänger in der Hand.

/Jetzt gehörst du endgültig mir! – Ja, das stimmt.../ Zufrieden lächelnd ließ Draco die Kette wieder sinken, spürte das geringe Gewicht in seinem Nacken und suchte dann ein paar Kleider aus dem Schrank, um dann im Bad zu verschwinden. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich fertig sein, damit er in die Halle konnte und Harry wieder sah.

Dieser eilte die Treppen zu Gryffindorturm in Rekordzeit hoch, sauste an den anderen Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei, warf ihnen ein „Guten Morgen und fröhliche Weihnachten zu, erreichte dann ein wenig außer Atem seinen Schlafsaal, in dem zu seiner größten Verwunderung noch alle anwesend waren. Die fragenden Blicke gekonnt ignorierend schnappte sich der Schwarzhaarige seine Kleider und schon wurde die Badezimmertür hinter ihm ins Schloss geworfen. Auch er wollte eigentlich keine Zeit verlieren...

„Was der wohl hat?" Verwirrt blickte Ron auf die geschlossene Tür, sah dann einen nach dem anderen an, in Hoffnung, einer könnte ihm weiter helfen. Doch Dean sowohl Neville zuckten mit den Schultern, einzig Seamus ließ sich zu einer Äußerung hinreißen. „Da scheint jemand endlich seine Gegenpart gefunden zu haben!"

„Du meinst, Harry hat sich endlich an ein Mädchen rangemacht?" fragte der Weasley aufgeregt, Seamus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ron, nicht jeder steht auf Mädchen!" Langsam stand er auf und durchschritt den Raum.

„Es steht aber auch nicht jeder auf Männer, die dazu in Slytherin sind!" erklärte Ron beleidigt, während Seamus nur breit lächelte. Immerhin wusste er etwas, was die anderen noch nicht wussten. Es war nun einmal doch von Vorteil mit Blaise zusammen zu sein... „Wenn du meinst, aber ich denke, Harry könnte das anders sehen!" Und schon war der Ire aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden und ließ die anderen allein zurück. Sollten sie es doch selbst rausfinden. Würde sicher lustig werden...

Gemeinsam schritt das goldene Trio in Richtung Halle und unterhielten sich angeregt. Ron, der sich dazu entschlossen hatte, Harry nicht auf Seamus Aussage anzusprechen, sprach von dem nächst wichtigsten Thema dieses Morgens, den Geschenken. Wobei natürlich nicht die Geschenke von Freunden und Familie gemeinte waren, sondern die Geschenken des unbekannten Schüler, der einen gezogen hatte. Ron selbst hatte ein paar Handschuhe zum Quidditch spielen bekommen und Hermine ein paar Ohrringe, die ihr außerordentlich gut standen und je nach Garderobe die Farbe entsprechend wechselten. Nach dem Ron das wusste, versuchte er nun verzweifelt aus Harry herauszubekommen, was dieser erhalten hatte. Was ihn aber noch brennende zu interessieren schien war, was Harry Malfoy geschenkt hatte.

„Also Harry, nun sag schon, was hast du ihm geschenkt. Ein paar Flubberwürmer oder vielleicht das Pulver von Fred und George, dass ihm riesige Katzenohren und ein Katzenschwanz wachsen lässt. Oder doch eher die Pralinen, die ihm rosa Punkte verpassen. Nun sag schon..." „Ronald Weasley! Harry wird ihm sicherlich keinen solchen Unsinn geschenkt haben. Nur weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst, heißt das nicht, das Harry sich ebenfalls solche Späße erlauben würde, oder Harry?"

Harry, der gerade dabei war, sich Draco mit süßen Katzenohren und kleinen, niedlichen Pfoten vorstellte, schüttelte den Kopf, als Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss und lächelte. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" erklärte er, wobei er sich einen gedanklichen Vermerk in Bezug dieses Pulvers machte. Das musste er sich wirklich merken.

Mittlerweile waren sie an der Halle angekommen und gesellten sich zu Seamus, der mit hochrotem Kopf ein kleines Buch betrachtete. Neben ihm stand Blaise, der breit grinste und recht zufrieden aussah. „Was hast du da?" fragte Hermine, erwartete wohl etwas intellektuelles, als „Das ist ein Buch über Kamasutra!" Blaise hatte Seamus bei dieser Wichtelaktion gezogen und ihm dieses kleine Präsent besorgt... natürlich auch etwas nicht sexuelles, aber das würde er erst später bekommen. Jetzt wollte er ihn noch ein bisschen ärgern, was ihm anscheinend auch gelang. Denn kaum das er gesprochen hatte, erhielt er einen bitterbösen Blick seitens seines Iren, welcher sich dann an Harry wand und schleunigst das Thema wechselte. „Und Harry, was hast du bekommen?"

Gerade, als Harry antworten wollte, mischte Ron sich ein. „Ich glaube, er hat gar nix bekommen... der arme. Wer weiß, wer ihn gezogen hat. Vielleicht Malfoy oder so... sicherlich ein Slytherin! Armer Harry!"

Doch dieser schüttelte schleunigst den Kopf. Er hatte doch was bekommen und zwar genau das, was er sich gewünscht hatte. „Red keinen Unsinn Ron, ich hab das schönste Geschenk von allen. Ich kann es immer wieder auspacken und es packt sich selbst wieder ein. Ob ich wohl noch ne Schleife besorgen soll? Würde sicher klasse aussehen... aber, ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall ist es so niedlich und..." „Hast du ein Haustier bekommen?" /Haustier/ Kurz überlegte der Schwarzhaarige. Ob er Draco wohl ein Halsband kaufen konnte? Würde dem Blonden sicher stehen... obwohl, lieber nicht. Damit wartete er besser noch etwas. „Ach quatsch Ron, niedlicher als jedes Haustier... ach, da hinten kommt er ja..." Und schon war Harry weg, lief seinem ‚Geschenk' entgegen.

Draco hatte die kleine Gruppe schon von weitem gesehen und schritt nun langsam auf diese zu. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, wusste nicht wie Harry reagieren würde... wie er selbst sich verhalten sollte. Würden sie es denn schon öffentlich machen, oder sollten sie lieber warten. Immerhin waren sie die ganze Zeit über so etwas wie Feinde gewesen und jetzt...

Weiter musste Draco nicht nachdenken, denn in eben diesem Moment wurde ihm die Antwort geliefert. Warme Lippen verschlossen sein und er wurde fest an einen größeren Körper gedrückt. Sofort ließ er sich fallen und genoss Harrys Zuwendung. Wer konnte diesem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor denn schon widerstehen. Er auf jeden Fall nicht. So ließ er den Gryffindor machen und vergaß dabei vollkommen, wo sie waren. Doch die anderen Schüler hatten es nicht vergessen und starrten die beiden ‚Feinde' fassungslos an. Was war denn hier passiert? Konnte es sein, dass...

„Morgen Liebling. Hab dich vermisst!" grüßte Harry und umarmte Draco, während er ihn in Richtung seiner Freund schob. „Das war noch nicht mal ne halbe Stunde, Potter!" knurrte Draco und versuchte so zu tun, als würde es ihn nerven, doch seine geröteten Wangen zeigten, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. Er fand es lieb, wie Harry ihn behandelte, vermisste, aber trotzdem war er ein Malfoy... da musste man Haltung bewahren.

„Na und, lange genug!" erklärte Harry und lächelte breit. „Hast du mich denn nicht vermisst?" fragte er etwas gehaltener, schon fast betrübt. Sofort taten Draco seine Worte leid und er wusste, dass es nicht fair gegenüber Harry gewesen war. Also hieß es jetzt, Wahrheit sagen. „Doch!" flüsterte er leise, seine Wangen wurden noch röter und er blickte auf den Boden. Er wollte nicht die anderen sehen, die dieses Schauspiel fasziniert betrachteten. Noch immer war nicht ganz klar, was sich hier abspielte, doch begann dem ein oder anderen langsam ein Licht aufzugehen. Allen voran natürlich Hermine, während Ron hingegen noch immer Recht verwirrt erschien. Was sollte das? Was machte Harry da mit Malfoy? Was war hier los? Er musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen, jetzt. Sofort!

„Harry was macht das Frett... au, was ist denn Hermine?" Jammernd rieb Ron sich den Arm, während er Hermine fragend ansah. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht. Doch Hermine schien nicht gewillt zu antworten, funkelte Ron nur sauer an. „Halt die Klappe, Ron!" Damit war dieses Thema erledigt.

Harry, der den Zwist zwar mitbekommen hatte, sich aber nicht daran stört, drückte Draco noch ein wenig fester an sich. „Siehst du, Ron. Er ist doch wirklich lieb. Richtig zum Anbeißen!" Und zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte biss der Schwarzhaarige sanft in den Hals des Blonden, dieser erschauerte kurz und versuchte sich dann Harrys zugriff zu entwenden. DAS war vielleicht keine so gute Idee!

„Potter, hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Ich hab sowieso schon Hunger!" knurrte Draco und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, was dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht sofort auffiel. Dieser vernahm nur das Wort ‚Hunger' und achtete nicht auf seinen Geliebten, sondern drehte sich schlagartig um und steuerte, Draco an der Hand haltend, direkt auf die großen Halle zu. „Na dann, gehen wir frühstücken. Ist ja sowieso die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Und nicht, das mir mein kleiner Schatz hier verhungert. Also, dann... Dray... was ist denn?" Verwirrt hielt Harry inne, als er merkte, dass der Blonde ihm nicht folgte. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Draco wollte doch was essen, oder?

Der Slytherin blickte Harry ein wenig angesäuert an, während seine Wangen noch ein wenig röter wurden. Wie doof konnte Mann eigentlich sein? „Potter, wenn du es jetzt wagst, in die Halle zu gehen, dann..." den Satz offen lassend, sah Draco zur Seite. Konnte er nur hoffen, dass Harry das jetzt verstand. Dieser blickte noch immer ein wenig verwundert zu seinem Engel. „Aber du hast doch..." begann er, während er Dracos Worte noch einmal in Gedanken durchging und dann... hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich. „Ach so... sag das doch gleich, mein Engel. Na dann, gehen wir mal wieder!"

Sofort drehte Harry sich um und zog Draco mit sich, der seine Worte sofort bereute. Vielleicht hätte er das doch lieber nicht gesagt, wer wusste, was Harry jetzt tat. /Er macht mir angst.../ Verzweifelt versuchte Draco sich wieder von dem Schwarzhaarigen zu lösen, der schnurstracks in Richtung Kerker schritt. „Po... Potter, lass mich los. Ich glaube, ich will doch lieber in die Halle!" versuchte es Draco, doch Harry wurde nicht langsamer. „Nein, Kleiner. Brauchst keine Angst haben, ich bin auch gaaanz lieb!" „Aber ich habe Hunger, wirklich. Du sagtest doch, die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages!" Noch ein verzweifelter Versuch, doch auch dieser half nicht.

Harry lachte nur, schüttelte den Kopf. „Netter Versuch, Dray... aber vergiss es! Wir gehen..."

Immer wieder versuchte Draco sich von Harry loszumachen, bis es diesem zu bunt wurde und er Draco kurzer Hand auf die Arme hob, mal wieder! So kamen sie sicherlich schneller voran.

Erschrocken quietschte Draco leise, als er urplötzlich von den Beinen gehoben wurde und klammerte sich sofort an seinen Gryffindor, der ihn wieder durch die Gegend trug. Doch noch immer wollte der Slytherin lieber in die Halle, denn noch immer konnte er nicht wirklich einschätzen, was der Schwarzhaarige jetzt vorhatte.

„Potter, lass mich runter!" schrie Draco, doch Harry lachte nur und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Oh nein Dray, jetzt gehörst du mir. Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen, hörst du. Du bist mein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk und ich werde dich behalten!" flüsterte er und verschwand in die Kerker, ließ die versammelte Schülerschaft zurück, die noch immer reglos dastand. Auch wenn sie wussten, was da geschehen war, konnten sie es sich nicht erklären. Waren die beiden zusammen? Aber... sie hatten sich doch immer gehasst! Ob das wohl gut ging?

Harry und Draco waren dieses Zweifel egal. Sie waren zufrieden. Das Lächeln, dass auf ihrer beider Münder lag, konnte niemand sehen, doch sie beide wussten, dass sie sich endlich gefunden hatte.

Für immer.

+ Ende +

So, und das war es jetzt endgültig. Hoffe, die Erwartungen wurden mehr oder weniger erfüllt und was Draco Harry jetzt letzten Endes noch nachträglich schenken wird... wer weiß, vielleicht erfahrt ihr es ja!

LG Kael


End file.
